


Найти и не сдаваться

by Bathilda



Category: Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, драма, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свидание в караоке-клубе «Планета Омега» прошло чуть-чуть по-другому, и у Кати обнаружилось неожиданное прошлое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Найти и не сдаваться

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Найти и не сдаваться  
> Бета: Мурлыча, Данка Крысь  
> Предупреждение: штампы и чудесное преображение   
> Примечание: вдохновлено заявками на Фест «Юбилейный» на НРКмании, в частности, «272. Форумчане с музыкальным образованием, откликнитесь. Хочется для Кати серьезное хобби, что-нибудь вроде подработки в оркестровой яме Консерватории», «392. На премьере заядлый театрал Александр Воропаев скользнул биноклем по зрителям и разглядел Катю Пушкареву в нормальном платье с нормальной прической» и «345. Уши Катюши — это единственное, к чему у Малины нет претензий. А вот и зря, идеальный акустический слух — не шутки».  
> Мюзиклы, упомянутые в фике, авторским произволом перенесены в другие города и года; все совпадения с реальными людьми — совершенно случайны.

Андрей знал, что этим все и закончится. Не конкретно караоке, — этого он предвидеть не мог, — но учитывая, сколько ему пришлось попотеть, чтобы попасть на это свидание, можно было предугадать, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Караоке в низкосортном клубе, да еще и с признаниями в любви — вот он, настоящий кошмар. Виноват во всем был, конечно же, Ромка, но выкручиваться теперь надо было ему, Андрею. С другой стороны, ну да, караоке, но хоть не при знакомых, уже хорошо. И, потом, был шанс, что Катя сочтет это романтическим времяпрепровождением. Настоящим свиданием, так сказать. Мысленно помянув Романа далеко не добрым словом, Андрей обреченно вздохнул и приготовился к худшему. Когда же он услышал навязшую в зубах мелодию, которая, казалось, играла нон-стоп на всех радиостанциях, то решил, что все будет еще хуже, чем он опасался.

На лице Кати не было особого восторга от перспективы петь в караоке перед публикой, жаждущей зрелищ, но и особого смущения в ее взгляде Андрей не разглядел. Правда, быть может, ему застилало глаза легкое опьянение. Андрей признавал, что слегка, самую чуточку, пьян, но это не мешало ему трезво воспринимать происходящее.

Между тем, Катя, взяв микрофон, отвернулась от экрана, и Андрей попробовал тихонько подсказать:

— Катенька, экран там…

Но осекся, когда услышал первые слова песни, и озадаченно нахмурился. То ли он чего-то не понимал, то ли в этом клубе были очень своеобразные представления о караоке, и выступающие должны были петь одновременно с певцами, ведь звучавшая сейчас в клубе песня исполнялась явно профессионально. Увидев, что Катя открывает рот, он с облегчением понял, что с ним все в порядке, просто Ромка выбрал какой-то совсем уж дурацкий клуб. А секунду спустя до него дошло, что он слышит только одну певицу, причем вовсе не ту, в чьем исполнении он привык слышать эту песню. На всякий случай он огляделся в поисках подвоха, но увидел лишь восторженные и удивленные лица зрителей, не сводивших с Кати глаз, и вынужден был поверить, что вот это вот «Я к нему поднимусь в небо, я за ним упаду в пропасть, я за ним — извини, гордость…» пела именно она. Ну, или он был пьянее, чем думал, но это вряд ли.

Андрей машинально снял очки и замер, глядя на Катю, которая вдохновенно пела чистым сильным голосом, не замечая ничего вокруг. В груди Андрея рождалось непонятное чувство. Названия для той смеси восхищения, изумления, гордости и волнения, которую он сейчас испытывал, у него не было, и это почему-то пугало.

Только когда посетители клуба разразились аплодисментами, Андрей, зачарованный голосом Кати и тем, какой красавицей она казалась, когда пела, понял, что она замолкла.

— Браво, браво, браво! — с энтузиазмом воскликнул ведущий. — Ирина Дубцова, я не узнаю вас в гриме! Это было потрясающее признание в любви, правда? — обращаясь уже к публике, спросил ведущий.

Ответом ему стала новая порция аплодисментов.

— Ну а теперь ваше признание, Александр, — глядя на Андрея, сказал ведущий, и тот не сразу вспомнил, что какой-то черт дернул его назваться именем Воропаева.

— У нас же поезд, то есть, самолет, — сделал неубедительную попытку отвертеться Андрей.

— Да ладно вам, Ан… Александр Юрьич, — сказала Катя, и в глазах ее определенно плясали смешинки. — Я смогла, и вы сможете.

Это был весомый аргумент, и Андрей, неожиданно для себя развеселившись, принял вызов. Он был уверен, что после его блистательного исполнения "Катя-Катерина" — да-да, он не сомневался в том, что был на высоте, — они смогут сбежать, но публика вместе с ведущим настоятельно потребовали продолжения банкета, и Кате пришлось спеть какую-то смутно знакомую песню про зиму, сон и, как водится, любовь. Андрей петь второй раз отказался наотрез, но ведущий не особо и настаивал. Вместо этого он вынудил Андрея и Катю поцеловаться. Катины щеки залил лихорадочный румянец, и чудо еще, что она не свалилась в обморок от смущения, хотя робкую попытку лишиться чувств она все же сделала.

Оказавшись на улице, оба сделали глубокий вдох, и морозный воздух обжег им легкие. «Не застудить бы горло», — под нос себе пробормотала Катя, и у Андрея сложилось впечатление, что она даже не отдавала себе отчета, что произнесла это вслух.

В ответ на это Андрей поплотнее укутал ее шею шарфом, и она улыбнулась, потупив взгляд.

— Караоке! Чтоб я еще хоть раз!.. Да никогда в жизни! — выплеснул, наконец, свое раздражение Андрей.

— Все было просто замечательно, — прошептала Катя. — Вы так пели, у вас такой голос…

— Катя, давайте по домам, а? — не столько предложил, сколько скомандовал Андрей. — Хватит уже на сегодня… Только этого не хватало!

Он схватил Катю за руку и резко дернул в сторону, прячась вместе с ней за углом клуба. Кате не надо было смотреть, что вызвало такую реакцию — услышав секунду спустя голос Маши Тропинкиной у себя за спиной, она все поняла.

— Слава богу, — выдохнул Андрей, когда стало ясно, что Маша их не заметила. — Страшно представить, что было бы, если бы она нас увидела.

— Да, страшно, — эхом отозвалась Катя.

В самом начале вечера, пока она сидела и ждала Андрея, у нее было ужасное настроение, которое заметно улучшилось после их разговора и, главное, караоке, но сейчас Катю вновь охватило уныние. И она уж совсем пала духом, когда Андрей, подвозя ее домой, спросил небрежно: «Да, кстати, где это вы так петь научились? Признаюсь, Катенька, не ожидал, что у вас так отлично получится спеть».

— Да так, в детстве, — отмахнулась небрежно она, и Андрей не стал допытываться.

Дома, растолкав отца и отправив его спать, Катя бессильно легла на ковер перед диваном, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Это был очень тяжелый вечер. Эмоциональный и тяжелый.

Она сказала Андрею, что Коля был бы разочарован, узнав о ее романе с почти женатым мужчиной, но говорила она не о Коле, а о себе. Она сама была в себе разочарована. До «Зималетто» Катя была абсолютно уверена, что если бы ею заинтересовался мужчина, обрученный с другой, она ни за что не связалась бы с ним. Она твердо знала, что это подло и неправильно. Но вот она ходит на свидания с собственным шефом, у которого есть невеста, а сам он, к тому же, многим рискует, встречаясь с Катей.

Если бы не караоке… если бы не сегодняшнее караоке, после откровений Андрея Катя сказала бы себе, что он — свободный человек, который может делать, что хочет, что она ни к чему его не принуждала и не проявляла инициативы, и поэтому ее вина не столь уж велика. Однако сегодняшнее пение напомнило Кате, что она никогда не получала того, чего хотела. Из страстной мечты ее детства ничего не вышло, а надежда стать высококлассным уважаемым профессионалом так и осталась не более чем надеждой: она не только не стала полноправным финансовым директором, но еще и помогала президенту компании врать акционерам, какой уж тут профессионализм?

Нет, ей надо было забыть об Андрее, как бы он ни настаивал. Все, никаких больше тайных встреч, никаких поцелуев, ни-че-го. Хватит. Так будет лучше и для него, и для самой Кати. Ведь рано или поздно все закончится, а она не хочет больше страдать. Она успела позабыть боль и разочарования, которые не раз испытывала, потому что страстно хотела быть счастливой и любимой, но караоке вовремя напомнило ей о том, что счастье с таким мужчиной, как Андрей, не для такой, как она. Катя этого не заслуживает, она недостойна.

«В человеке должно быть все прекрасно: и лицо, и одежда, и душа, и мысли. Слышала о таком, Пушкарева? Все прекрасно, ясно тебе? Одних мозгов или таланта недостаточно, к ним должно прилагаться все остальное. Это не твой случай. Посмотри на себя, ну куда ты лезешь? Выше, я сказала, выше ногу! Пушкарева, с твоими формами можно только за прилавком булки продавать! Смотри, смотри внимательно. Воображаешь себя прекрасным лебедем, да? Да ты тюлень на лежбище, и это в лучшем случае».

Катя даже вздрогнула, словно наяву опять услышав этот ненавистный голос. Хоть это и правда, но слышать такое все равно больно.

И все же… все же предательский настойчивый голос подсознания нашептывал, что сказка о Золушке придумана не просто так, что чудо может случиться и с ней, если постараться и измениться. Катя посмотрела на свое отражение в оконном стекле и вздохнула. Ну и что, что тюлень? Ведь Андрей все равно обратил на нее внимание, значит, разглядел в ней что-то достойное. И она еще может попытаться стать прекрасным лебедем, говорят, салоны красоты сейчас творят чудеса.

От всех этих мыслей и переживаний у Кати ужасно разболелась голова. Утро вечера мудренее, решила она и отправилась спать. Уже перед тем, как заснуть, она победно улыбнулась. Если и было в этом походе в клуб хоть что-то безоговорочно приятное и правильное, так это то, как она спела. Катя знала, что была неидеальна, этого было бы глупо ожидать, но ее голос звучал сегодня гораздо лучше, чем она ожидала. Без предупреждения, без подготовки и распевки это было просто великолепно, и у Кати поднялось настроение. Пока у нее оставался ее голос, все было не так уж и плохо.

* * *

— Никогда, никогда себе не прощу… что не пошел вчера с тобой!

Роман откровенно веселился, слушая рассказ Андрея о вчерашнем походе в «Омегу», и Андрею хотелось придушить его. Так, немного, для профилактики.

— Правильно, не прощай, — великодушно разрешил он. — Тем более что ты пропустил, как поет Катя.

— Я уничтожен, — печально сказал Роман. — Поражен до глубины души. Растоптан и погружен в пучину отчаяния. Мой друг, мой собственный лучший друг желает моей смерти! Андрей, выдержать зрелище поющей Пушкаревой дано только самым стойким из нас. То есть тебе.

— Можешь всплывать из этой своей пучины, — язвительно сказал Андрей, — потому что поет Катя превосходно.

— Да ты что?! — удивление Романа было почти искренним. — Вот видишь, чудеса все-таки случаются, а значит, у нас есть шанс, что все обойдется, и «Зималетто» выйдет из кризиса прежде, чем кто-то узнает правду.

— Не вижу, — отрезал Андрей. — Я окочурюсь раньше, чем это произойдет. Либо меня убьет Кира, либо я покончу с собой от того, что мне приходится изображать любовь к Пушкаревой.

— Ничего, я в тебя верю. Выбора-то у тебя все равно нет, — хмыкнул Роман.

Андрей молча зыркнул на него и пошел к лифту: у него не было желания в очередной раз обсуждать эту тему.

День прошел не слишком мирно и спокойно. С утра Андрей поругался с Кирой, капитально испортившей ему настроение. Катя весь день смотрела на него так грустно, словно у нее одномоментно умерла вся семья и любимый котенок впридачу, и мысли ее занимало что угодно, только не работа. А когда Андрей, не сдержавшись, повысил на нее голос за непредоставленные ему расчеты по кредиту, в ее глазах появилась вся скорбь этого мира. Андрей тут же почувствовал себя виноватым, а этого он терпеть не мог. Роман выедал ему мозг китайскими палочками: он настаивал на том, чтобы Андрей продолжил охмурять Катерину, иначе все пропадет. То, что у Андрея это вызывало тошноту и несварение желудка, Романа не интересовало. Он напирал на то, что Катя вот-вот отдаст «Зималетто» своему другому ухажеру, этому таинственному Коле, и Андрей, подслушав пару Катиных телефонных разговоров, вынужден был признать его правоту. Это было неожиданно обидно. На него Катя боялась лишний раз смотреть и вообще строила из себя скромницу и недотрогу, а какому-то Коле не стеснялась устраивать скандалы и сцены ревности. Проигрывать на любовном фронте Андрей не любил и не умел — практики не было. Учитывая все это, он был только рад сбросить накопившееся напряжение и, выражаясь нелитературно, начистить рожу-другую. Как ни странно, вечер оказался лучше дня: Андрей помирился, пусть и против собственной воли, с Катей, успокоился и, немного потрепанный, но не побежденный, поехал к Кире, с которой тоже умудрился наладить отношения.

Пожалуй, все было не так плохо, как он себе представлял. И только где-то в глубине души его покалывала совесть: он понимал, что рано или поздно ему придется причинить Кате боль, но думать об этом он отказывался. Потом, эту проблему он будет решать потом.

* * *

Решение Кати измениться окончательно оформилось после, того, как Андрей подрался с какими-то хулиганами. Из-за нее еще никто никогда дрался — Коля не в счет, — и Катя испытывала какой-то неприличный восторг от этого. Ей даже было их жаль, но только совсем чуть-чуть.

Весь день она пыталась набраться храбрости, найти нужные слова и улучить момент, чтобы поговорить с Андреем, донести до него, что между ними не может быть ничего, кроме сугубо рабочих отношений, но в итоге не смогла сказать ничего, кроме невнятного: «Это все неправильно, мы не должны больше встречаться». Она бы и сама не прислушалась и не поверила во что-то, сказанное так неуверенно.

Ну а вечером, когда Андрей сам позвонил ей, когда приехал и поцеловал, все ее благие намерения и благородные порывы и вовсе растаяли, как дым. Как можно было отказаться от мужчины, который пострадал за нее? Катя не могла ни оградить его от ревности Киры, ни повлиять на Совет акционеров, но кое-что она все же могла сделать для Андрея — измениться. Измениться так, чтобы ему не было стыдно появляться с ней на людях.

Катя готова была бежать в салон красоты вот прямо сейчас, и останавливало ее лишь то, что все они были уже, вероятно, закрыты. Лихорадочно меряя шагами комнату, она строила планы пойти завтра с утра к стилисту, купить модную одежду и прийти на работу новой, улучшенной копией себя. Нет, так тоже не получится, так она опоздает на работу. В любое другое время она могла, пожалуй, отпроситься на пару часов, но сейчас это казалось Кате неправильным. Это будет выглядеть так, словно она воспользовалась отношениями с Андреем, а Катя меньше всего хотела новой размолвки с ним. Пойти в салон вечером? Но вдруг ей придется задержаться на работе, — что случается чуть реже чем всегда, — и она не успеет до закрытия салонов? Да и сил на них после тяжелого трудового дня у нее, скорее всего, уже не будет.

Выходило, что с преображением придется подождать до выходных, и Катя лишь надеялась, что ее решимость к субботе никуда не денется.

* * *

Остаток рабочей недели прошел более-менее спокойно. Андрей оставлял Кате на столе милые открытки и нежно улыбался, когда никого не было рядом, но прилюдно ничем не демонстрировал своей любви. Кира, словно чувствуя что-то, почти не отпускала его от себя, а Катя изо всех сил старалась не ревновать. Сам Андрей был не в восторге от такого контроля, и потому с Катей разговаривал, как ей казалось, особенно нежно и мягко.

В субботу утром, проснувшись, Катя долго уговаривала себя встать с кровати. Она вдруг испугалась того, что хотела сделать. Она всегда знала, что некрасива и не умеет одеваться. Ее школьные годы пришлись на девяностые: хаос в стране, дефолт, первый инфаркт отца. С деньгами в семье было туго, и свободные средства Пушкаревы тратили только на самое необходимое, то есть на Катино образование. Кроме того, Валерий Сергеевич был уверен, что девочке надо одеваться чистенько и скромно, а молодежная мода тех лет была далека от скромности. Обтягивающие штаны, синтетические туники, чрезмерно откровенные платья, обувь, ныне популярная лишь среди байкеров и готов, — все это Кате никогда бы не купили, да она и сама такое не надела бы. Дельные советы о моде, вероятно, можно было найти в глянцевых журналах той поры, но в доме Пушкаревых таковые считались мусором. Кроме того Катя, будучи самой способной ученицей, считала себя, чего греха таить, выше всей этой девчачьей чепухи. Этот защитный механизм в итоге принес ей больше вреда, чем пользы, но благодаря ему Катя чувствовала себя не такой ущербной на фоне ярко одетых одноклассниц. А когда у Кати появились свои деньги и интернет с массой полезных рекомендаций, она уже не смогла перестроиться и по инерции одевалась так, как привыкла. Да и что еще могла носить такая неуклюжая толстая девица, как она? Только то, что скрывало ее фигуру и не привлекало к ней внимания. Осознание того, что именно старомодные нелепые наряды притягивали к ней взгляды, пришло еще позже, когда менять что-то было откровенно странно и очень уж болезненно, как сдирать с раны прилипшую к ней повязку.

В конце концов Катя, в которой боролись страх и неуемное желание стать достойной Андрея, вытащила себя из кровати и сбежала из дома, отговорившись необходимостью проветрить голову.

С замершим сердцем она открыла дверь ближайшего к дому салона красоты, и тут выяснилось, что в ее плане был один, но серьезный просчет: все мастера оказались заняты. Кате предложили прийти через три часа, но так долго ждать ей не хотелось. В следующем салоне красоты и парикмахерской ситуация повторилась, и Катя начала терять присутствие духа. Она решила попытать счастья еще раз, и если снова не будет свободных мастеров, значит, не судьба.

Последний на ее пути салон располагался в торговом центре и гордо именовался «Студия имиджа “Персефона”», то есть был именно тем, что требовалось Кате. Через его широкую прозрачную витрину сразу было видно, что клиентов там раз-два и обчелся. Но Катя не торопилась заходить внутрь, нерешительно топчась у двери. После первой же неудачи она стала ожидать, что сегодня у нее ничего не выйдет, а после второй еще укрепилась в этом ожидании, и теперь, когда удача улыбнулась ей, запаниковала.

Вновь посмотрев на витрину, Катя вдруг встретилась глазами с хмурой молодой женщиной, вышедшей откуда-то из подсобного помещения. От неожиданности Катя попятилась и собралась было ретироваться, но не успела. Женщина вдруг улыбнулась, стремительно ринулась к двери, выскочила из салона и подлетела к ней.

— Катя! Ну надо же! Сто лет тебя не видела, — затараторила она, хватая Катю за локоть. — Это судьба, так и знай: мы с Илюшкой буквально вчера о тебе вспоминали.

Смутно знакомое лицо женщины и ее упоминание имени «Илюшка» сложились в единую картину. Олеся — так ее звали, — была сестрой Катиного одноклассника Ильи Карамышева, единственного, не считая, конечно, Коли, друга Кати. Даже когда после школы пути Кати и Ильи разошлись, они поддерживали связь и иногда встречались. Три года назад Илья принял предложение о работе в Германии и с тех пор жил то в Мюнхене, то в Москве, а чаще курсировал между этими городами. На личные встречи у него не было ни времени, ни сил, и хорошо, если удавалось пообщаться с ним виртуально. Олеся была старше его на два года, и всегда хорошо относилась к Кате, которая одно время была частым гостем в доме Карамышевых.

— Олеся, — ахнула Катя и честно призналась: — Я тебя даже не узнала.

Последний раз они виделись лет пять назад. Тогда у Олеси было пшеничного цвета каре и образ романтической барышни. Нынешняя короткая ассиметричная стрижка, ярко-рыжие волосы и короткое платье с массивными сапогами создавали совершенно новый облик, узнать ее было действительно трудно. ~~~~

— Пойдем, пойдем. — Не успела Катя опомниться, как Олеся уже втащила ее в салон и усадила в кресло. — Я тобой сама займусь, сделаю все в лучшем виде, заодно и поговорим. Здорово, что я тебя сегодня встретила. Говорю же, судьба. Что будем делать: каскад, каре, может, паж?

Пока Олеся говорила, она успела расплести Катины косички и теперь задумчиво смотрела на ее отражение.

— Я… я не знаю. Я просто хотела… хочу измениться. Так, знаешь, совсем-совсем. Кардинально.

— Тогда ты пришла как раз по адресу, — Олеся расплылась в улыбке, подкатила кресло от соседнего стола и села рядом с Катей. — Как именно ты хочешь измениться? Это не так просто. Многим кажется, что это плевое дело: стоит только прийти к стилисту, и он все сделает. На самом деле это долгий процесс. Сначала надо понять, зачем человек хочет измениться, как он себе это представляет, в каком образе ему будет комфортно, а в каком — нет, подойдет ли этот образ его стилю жизни, и так далее. А то приходит девушка, просит сделать из нее роковую загадочную красавицу — смоки-айз, кроваво-красная помада, черное каре и все такое, — а потом удивляется, что мужчины не падают у ее ног штабелями. Спрашиваешь, и оказывается, что она кавалерам стихи Серебряного века на свиданиях читает. А иногда то, что нравится самому стилисту, не нравится и не подходит клиенту. Ты какой себя видишь после изменения? Женщина-вамп, беззащитный цветок, железная леди, мальчишка-сорванец?

— Не знаю, — тяжело вздохнула Катя. Об этом она как-то не думала. Преображение оказывалось сложнее, чем она предполагала.

Олеся окинула Катю внимательным взглядом, а затем предложила:

— Будем меняться постепенно. Подберем тебе для начала нейтральный образ и попытаемся отталкиваться от него. Согласна?

— Да, — твердо ответила Катя.

— Договорились! Сделаем тебе химию. Ну, химическую завивку. Крупные локоны, мелкие тебе, думаю, не пойдут. Не бойся, это японская методика, волосы не повредит. Немного их укоротим, но стрижку делать не будем, всегда успеется. Завивка сойдет месяца через три-четыре: и надоесть не успеет, и будет время решить, какую стрижку ты хочешь. Идет?

Катя кивнула.

— А Илья вернулся в Москву? — спросила Катя, пока Олеся мыла ей голову.

— Нет еще, приедет через неделю и останется до самого Нового года. Ты знаешь, что «Дон Жуан» закончился? У Ильи пока остаются только «Паруса», хотя тоже последний сезон идет, и «Мама», само собой, и уже есть другие предложений. Он хотел с тобой встретиться, когда вернется. Сам скажет, зачем. Ну, и просто повидаться. Слушай, Илья сказал, что ты экономист, закончила МГУ, правда?

— Да.

— Ух ты, здорово! Там, где ты сейчас работаешь, строгий дресс-код?

Катя вспомнила Женсовет и креативные наряды Милко и сказала:

— Его совсем нет.

— Это хорошо. В том смысле, что с одеждой проще. Прости, я не спросила, как у тебя вообще с финансами? Пойдем сегодня покупать тебе одежду или подождем?

— Пойдем.

Лишних денег у Кати не водилось, но на пару новых предметов гардероба должно было хватить. Наверное. Катя никогда еще не покупала одежду в таких магазинах и не представляла, какие там цены. В крайнем случае, развернется и уйдет. С Олесей это будет проще сделать, чем с каким-нибудь незнакомым стилистом. Катя еще не до конца осознала, что будет выглядеть совсем по-другому, когда вернется домой.

Колдуя над Катиными волосами, Олеся почти не замолкала. Она всегда была болтушкой. Оказалось, что салон принадлежит самой Олесе («Родители, конечно, помогли немного, а так я все сама»), что она была замужем и развелась («Первый курс, студенческий роман, ну откуда там взяться мозгам?»), что она сама с Ильей уже месяца четыре не виделась («Он говорит, что не устает, потому что работа ему в радость. Я тоже свою работу люблю, но умерла бы, если бы пахала, как он»).

Слушая ее, Катя почти не обращала внимания на то, что творится на ее голове, тем более что Олеся почти все время загораживала ей зеркало.

— А теперь макияж. Ты, вообще-то, красишься?

Катя помотала головой.

— Совсем чуть-чуть косметики, чтобы подчеркнуть все твои достоинства. Естественный макияж. У тебя у самой это легко получится, и времени много не займет.

Олеся сняла с Кати очки и ловко ее накрасила.

— Ну, кажется, все.

Очнувшись от нервного ступора, Катя посмотрела на себя в зеркало. По-настоящему посмотрела. Отражение было ее и в то же время совсем не ее. Катя с трудом узнавала девушку в зеркале: с распущенными волнистыми волосами, глазами, которые как будто стали больше и выразительнее, и полными губами она совсем не походила на себя прежнюю. Как такого можно было добиться, всего лишь уложив волосы и сделав минутный макияж? Неужели преобразиться действительно было так легко?

У Кати было чувство, будто сейчас она способна свернуть горы и долететь до Луны исключительно силой воли.

— Нравится? — гордо спросила Олеся.

— Очень, — выдохнула Катя и тут же рассмеялась от переполнявшего ее восторга. — Это… просто не верится, что это я.

Олеся улыбнулась.

Катя недоверчиво потрогала себя за щеку и снова рассмеялась. Кажется, у нее еще был шанс на чудо.

Наказав своим мастерам «не шалить» и звонить ей, если что, Олеся повела Катю за одеждой.

Катя, хоть и была еще в потрясении от своего преображения — не такого экстремального, как она себе воображала, но при этом пугающе кардинального и в тоже время совсем простого, — но поняла, что тут-то и начнется самое неприятное.

— У тебя песочные часы? — наметанным взглядом окинув ее фигуру, спросила Олеся.

— Что? — не поняла Катя.

— Фигура у тебя песочные часы, да?

— Да… кажется.

— Здорово. Я тебе даже завидую. По-моему, это ужасно красиво. А у меня прямоугольник, никакой тебе талии, даже обидно.

Олеся сказала это с такой улыбкой, что было ясно, что не так уж ей и обидно, и что ее вполне устраивает ее фигура, потому что расстраиваться из-за таких пустяков просто глупо.

— Вот, померяй для начала это, это и это, — Олеся пробежалась по магазину со скоростью спринтера и ловко выхватила из длинных рядов вешалок несколько вещей.

Катя спряталась в кабинке. Она ожидала, что одежда сядет на нее, как на корову седло, что она будет смотреться нелепо и смешно. Однако первое же платье, которое примерила Катя, село на нее идеально. Так идеально, что Катя даже решила, что в примерочной кабинке какие-то особые зеркала, искажающие реальность в лучшую сторону.

— Ну, как? — спросила Олеся. — Как размер?

Катя не любила, когда кто-то разглядывал ее фигуру, но сейчас она с легким сердцем отодвинула занавеску и покрутилась перед Олесей.

— По-моему, здорово! — сказала она.

— Да, фасон определенно твой, - довольно ответила Олеся. — Хорошо, что это плотный трикотаж, тонкий смотрелся бы не так хорошо. Мне кажется, это немного не твой цвет. Подожди, я поищу, есть ли там другая расцветка.

Полчаса спустя они вышли из магазина с платьем, юбкой и даже брюками. Катя боялась себе представить, что скажет по этому поводу отец, считавший, что девушка должна ходить только в юбках. В другом магазине они купили пиджак, хорошо сочетавшийся и с брюками, и с юбкой, блузку к нему, а еще пальто и полусапожки — эти траты были уже незапланированными, но совершенно необходимыми.

Парфюмерно-косметический магазин находился рядом с кафе, и потому после покупки туши, помады и пудры Олеся с Катей решили выпить кофе.

Катя не знала, как отблагодарить Олесю, которая взяла с нее чисто символическую плату.

— Мне все равно нечем больше было заняться, — отмахнулась Олеся. — И, потом, я почти ничего не сделала как стилист, только помогла подобрать базовые вещи. Ты в них походи, посмотри, как тебе, а когда надумаешь, что еще хочешь в себе поменять, и хочешь ли, — обращайся, будем работать дальше.

Они немного поболтали, и напоследок Олеся сказала нерешительно:

— Кать, ты прости, если я тебя сейчас обижу, но все равно: чертовски жаль, что ты не выбрала Гнесинку или ГИТИС. Ты шикарно смотрелась бы на сцене, и Илья со мной согласен.

— Так получилось, — пожала плечами Катя. Обсуждать это она не хотела. Жаль было портить такой чудесный день, споря и доказывая, что Олеся с Ильей ошибались.

Прощаясь с Катей, Олеся взяла у нее номер мобильного, попросила не пропадать и пообещала, что Илья ей непременно позвонит.

Домой Катя шла с таким чувством, как будто она спала, но вот-вот проснется и обнаружит, что этот день ей только приснился.

* * *

Конечно, Кате хотелось надеть новую одежду прямо в магазине и в ней пойти домой, но это показалось ей неприличным, даже стыдным. К тому же, она не была уверена, что ей будет комфортно. Катя решила походить в таком виде по дому и привыкнуть. Теперь, когда пути назад не было, она начала сомневаться, стоило ли вообще это делать. Ведь, несмотря на то, что Катя теперь выглядела по-другому, внутренне она осталась такой же, как и была. Она не чувствовала перемен ни в своих мыслях, ни в чувствах, и хотя это радовало, — Катю вполне устраивало ее нынешнее «Я», — она боялась, что без этого будет выглядеть нелепо в новой одежде. Люди увидят красивое платье, надетое на уродливую серую мышь, и будут смеяться.

Но когда Катя по пути домой взглянула на свое отражение в витрине магазина, она вдруг поняла, что впервые за много лет идет с идеально прямой спиной и высоко поднятой головой, как ее учили когда-то, даже ворох пакетов с покупками не мешал.

В лифте, увидев в зеркале себя с новой прической, Катя вздрогнула, но потом улыбнулась и показала себе язык. И даже это, по мнению Кати, ее не испортило.

Однако от ее хорошего настроения не осталось и следа уже через несколько минут, стоило ей прийти домой. Мама ахнула, увидев ее, всплеснула руками, несколько раз обошла ее вокруг и восторженно заявила, что Катя стала ну просто красавицей. А вот отец покачал головой и начал ворчать: мол, работа в модном доме начала ее портить, а иначе с чего бы она стала покупать кучу одежды, когда у нее все есть. И ходить такой вот растрепанной… лахудрой, прости господи, тоже незачем: это модели, может, и ходят так «в этом вашем модном доме», а приличной девушке надо быть скромной и аккуратной, потому что встречают-то по одежке, но провожают по уму, и не надо об этом забывать. Ворчал он не зло, но все же с поддевкой, и это неожиданно сильно, почти до слез расстроило Катю. Она всю жизнь слышала эти слова и заставила себя в них поверить, только чтобы понять, что все не совсем так. Ей хотелось, чтобы родители порадовались за нее, восхитились ее новым обликом, назвали принцессой, но вместо этого ее встретило привычное неодобрение. Валерий Сергеевич всегда был консерватором и не любил, когда Катя делала что-то необычное для себя без его благословения. Обычно Катя заранее настраивалась на долгие уговоры и убеждения в том, что так будет лучше, но сейчас она внезапно осознала, что очень от этого устала. В конце концов, ей было не пять лет и не пятнадцать, она была взрослой женщиной и могла сама решать, какую ей делать прическу и что носить! Этих мыслей Катя тут же устыдилась, обозвав их глупым подростковым бунтом, что еще больше испортило ей настроение. Впрочем, она немного повеселела, когда мама пришла к ней в комнату и попросила показать обновки. Все они, включая мелочи вроде нового берета, шарфа и классических лодочек, были однозначно одобрены.

Когда Катя легла спать, у нее возникло такое ощущение, что завтра утром все произошедшее сегодня окажется сном. Но заснула она все равно счастливой: даже если это и был сон, она всегда сможет повторить его в реальности.

* * *

Воскресенье она провела дома, радуясь тому, что ее преображение оказалось не сном, мирясь с отцом и привыкая к новому образу, но в понедельник сомнения набросились на Катю с новой силой. Она с тоской посмотрела на привычные юбки и кофты, висевшие в шкафу, и решительно сняла с дверцы новое платье. Зря, что ли, она так мучилась? Кате с детства внушали, что всегда надо доводить до конца то, что она начала, и слушаться родителей. Сейчас эти две установки вступили друг с другом в противоречие, и Катя предпочла выбрать первую.

За всеми этими переживаниями она даже забыла, зачем, собственно, она все это затеяла, и лишь когда она увидела себя в зеркало, то первым делом подумала: «Интересно, что скажет Андрей?» Она немного помечтала о том, что он восхищенно посмотрит на нее, сделает комплимент, может, украдкой поцелует… Ага, а потом бросит Киру, потеряет «Зималетто», родители от него откажутся, знакомые — отвернутся, и все из-за нее. Ну почему все в ее жизни было так сложно? Ей богу, было бы легче, если бы Андрей оставался недостижимой мечтой и не обратил на нее внимания.

Поездка на работу обернулась настоящим кошмаром. Мало того, что Катя опаздывала, так она еще и страшно переживала, как бы ей не задели новое пальто, не зацепили шарф, не наступили на начищенные сапоги. Зато в метро, пусть даже ехать ей было всего пару остановок, ей первый раз в жизни уступили место. (Ну, строго говоря, второй, но Катя не любила вспоминать, как молодой человек, к которому она стояла боком, встал, взял ее под локоть и ласково сказал: «Бабушка, садитесь».) Никто не хмурился недоуменно, не усмехался презрительно, как обычно, когда она была в привычных пальто и беретике. Катя едва не пропустила свою станцию, задумавшись о том, что, оказывается, всегда замечала эти насмешливые и сочувственные взгляды, хотя раньше была свято уверена, что они проходили мимо ее внимания, не задевая. Что она выше этого, потому что в человеке главное — душа и ум, а не привлекательная внешность и красивые вещи. Может, это и было правдой, но, как выяснилось, даже обычная одежда и среднестатистическая внешность — а Катя не обманывала себя, считая, что стала красавицей, — значительно повышают самооценку, которая, как казалось, и раньше не страдала.

Катя представляла себе, как удивятся все в «Зималетто», увидев ее, и даже не узнают сразу, но, увы, реальность оказалась немного иной. Потапкин, правда, действительно не узнал ее с первого взгляда, зато узнал со второго и одобрительно поднял большой палец. А вот Маша, а за ней и остальной Женсовет тут же опознали в ней родную Катю, только улучшенный вариант.

\- Ка-а-а-атька, ну ты ваще! — воскликнула Маша и вскочила с места, чтобы получше разглядеть Катю и пощупать обновки. — Давно пора! Ой, прости, я не то имела в виду…

Катя лишь махнула рукой, давая понять, что не обиделась.

Маша, прищурившись, посмотрела на Катину грудь в вырезе платья и неосознанно выпятила свою, придя к выводу, что ее — больше.

— Здорово, тебе прям очень идет! Это стайлер или химия? Ты это из-за Коли, да? Ради него? Слушай, он у тебя, наверное, просто принц. Да и ему с тобой так повезло!

Получив всевозможные похвалы от Женсовета (сводившиеся, в основном, к тому, какой очаровательной деловой леди она стала), Катя пошла к себе в каморку. Когда она открыла дверь президентского кабинета, Андрей поднял голову, недовольно взглянул на нее, пробормотал: «Ни Клочковой нет, ни Пушкаревой, всех уволю», — и спросил:

— Вы ко мне?

Катя изо всех сил постаралась не улыбнуться и ответила, чуть изменив голос:

— Ну, строго говоря, да.

— А вы по какому, собственно, вопросу? — нахмурился Андрей, присмотрелся, снял очки и спросил неуверенно:

— Катя?

— Да, — расплылась в улыбке Катя и едва удержалась от того, чтобы не покрутиться на месте и не спросить: «Ну, как вам?»

Некоторое время Андрей молчал, разглядывая ее, а потом сказал мрачно:

— Клочкова — плохой пример для подражания, Катерина. Можете сколько угодно наводить красоту, только не в ущерб рабочему времени. Вам уже дважды из банка звонили, а вы опаздываете.

Тут, словно по заказу, в Катиной каморке зазвонил телефон.

— Слышите? — с интонацией, близкой к злорадству, спросил Андрей. — Ответьте, что ли.

Катя метнулась в каморку, смаргивая непрошенные слезы, — хорошо еще, что она не стала краситься. Поговорив с представителями банка, она уронила голову на сложенные на столе руки и вздохнула. С одной стороны, можно было считать ее преображение успехом — Андрей ведь сказал «наводить красоту», значит, ее теперь можно назвать красивой, так? С другой, непохоже было, что его это очень обрадовало. Успокоив себя тем, что у него просто было плохое настроение с утра, Катя включила компьютер и сосредоточилась на работе.

* * *

— Ты мне нужен, — заявил Андрей, едва Роман взял трубку. — Срочно.

— О боже, нет, неужели мы тебя теряем? — завопил Роман в ответ. — Звонить 911, вызвать «Скорую» и пожарных? Инфаркт, аппендицит, острый приступ спермотоксикоза… хотя нет, если так, то я тебе не помогу, если только телефончиками парочки хорошеньких медсестер.

— Я серьезно.

— Я тоже. Если ты с утра пораньше в таком настроении, то все просто ужасно, и без квалифицированной помощи не обойтись. К счастью, у тебя есть я.

— Это спорный вопрос.

— Что, достала Кира, или Катя одарила тебя своим пылким вниманием? От последнего тебе поможет только виски. Рекомендованная специалистами доза — два пальца, в критическом случае — три, можно безо льда.

— Иди сюда и сам все узнаешь.

— Мне уже бояться?

— Вот ты мне это и скажешь.

— У-у-у, значит, все точно плохо. Жди, Чип-и-Дейл уже спешит к тебе на помощь.

Пока Андрей ждал Романа, он решил последовать его совету и плеснул в стакан немного виски.

— Где пожар, что горит? — поинтересовался Роман, входя в кабинет минут десять спустя. Он явно не торопился на помощь лучшему другу.

Андрей сделал глоток виски, отставил стакан и позвал громко:

— Катя, принесите промежуточный сводный баланс.

Не успел Роман спросить, почему на этот баланс надо было так срочно бежать смотреть, как дверь каморки открылась, и слова застряли у него в горле.

— Вот.

Катя протянула Андрею бумаги, вопросительно посмотрела на него и, не дождавшись распоряжений, вернулась к себе.

— Это…

Андрей не дал Роману закончить: схватил его за руку, потащил в конференц-зал и закрыл за ними дверь.

— Это была Катя, — сказал Роман, немного ошарашенный этим фактом.

— Вот именно! — воскликнул Андрей. — И что мне теперь делать?

— В каком смысле? — даже растерялся Роман. — Радоваться, я так думаю. Не каждый день получаешь такие подарки судьбы: когда твоя лягушка превращается в человека даже раньше, чем дело дошло до чего-то серьезнее караоке-бара.

— Издеваешься, да?

— Я предельно серьезен, между прочим, — обиделся Роман. — Я не понял, чем ты недоволен-то? Катя стала похожа на хомо сапиенс, а не на какой-то там хомо обезьяникус, и тебе теперь не грозит умереть от острого отвращения — чем плохо?

— Всем, — отрезал Андрей, жалея, что не прихватил с собой стакан.

Роман был прав: Кира его достала. Он всю неделю и все выходные играл заботливого жениха, старался ей угодить, чуть ли не на передних лапках перед ней ходил, что все равно не спасло его от парочки скандалов — Кира была уверена в том, что так он заглаживает перед ней свою вину за измены. Теперь Андрей чувствовал себя как выжатый лимон, а тут еще Катя выбила его из колеи. Он понятия не имел, как с ней теперь обращаться: если сделать комплимент, то она может решить, что раньше он считал ее уродиной, и оскорбиться, а если не обратить внимания, то она может обидеться на невнимание. К тому же такие перемены настораживали. С чего бы вдруг? И, потом, если она способна выглядеть прилично, то почему раньше ходила, как чучело гороховое?

Андрей был уверен в том, что хорошо понимал женщин, но каждую из них, как и людей вообще, сам того не осознавая, воспринимал как неизменную, высеченную в камне скульптуру. Он не замечал внутренних перемен в людях, если только они не были вызваны какими-то серьезными потрясениями, о которых ему было известно, и потому сейчас в его голове не укладывалось, что Катя так резко изменилась ни с того, ни с сего. Что ей мешало сделать это раньше? Все это, особенно с учетом Зорькина, говорило Андрею о том, что Катя была непредсказуема, а значит, доверять ей нельзя.

Правда, подобные выводы он делал интуитивно, в этом вопросе все решало его подсознание, и поэтому он смог выразить свои чувства лишь неопределенным:

— Как-то мне это не нравится. Подозрительно и настораживает.

— Думаешь, у нее с самого начала был Коварный План? Точно, она нас обманула маскировкой, как очковая змея. Мы думали, что она — безобидная Страшила, а она — оп! — подняла голову и сейчас нас схарчит.

Они посмотрели друг на друга и задумались.

— Нет, — сказал, наконец, Роман, — не может быть. Мы бы поняли. Она бы уже прибрала к рукам «Зималетто», если бы хотела. Подожди, сиди здесь, я быстро.

Он ушел прежде, чем Андрей успел спросить, куда его черт понес.

Вернулся Роман минут через десять, довольный и озабоченный одновременно.

— Нам надо всерьез подумать о службе собственной безопасности, — сказал он. — За коробку конфет твои сотрудники что угодно выболтают, даже как добраться до красной кнопки, не то что дату рождения коллеги. В общем, я подумал, что у такого ряда волшебных изменений милого лица могут быть только две причины: праздник и мужчина. День рождения у Катерины не сегодня, но уже через неделю. Ты об этом знал?

— Откуда? — удивился Андрей. — Я вообще не думал, что у таких, как она, тоже бывают дни рождения.

— Тогда радуйся моему гению: хорош бы ты был, если бы ничего ей не подарил в день рождения. И не смотри с таким ужасом, о подарках я позабочусь. Забудь пока об этом, сейчас важнее другое: кто так повлиял на нашу Страшилу, что она попросила у Гудвина красоты? Тут ведь два варианта: или ты, или Зорькин, и что-то мне подсказывает, что дело тут не в тебе. Вот ты мне скажи, чем ты занимался на той неделе?

— Работал, — буркнул Андрей, которого задело предположение о том, что Катя изменилась не ради него.

— Неправильный ответ. Ты не только работал, ты еще и ублажал Киру, не обращая вниманию на Катю, а это — серьезный тактический провал.

— Во-первых, я ей дарил твои открытки, а во-вторых, ну не могу я больше так, не могу! Я не хочу и не могу и дальше обманывать Катю.

— А вручить «Зималетто» Воропаеву, ты, значит, можешь и хочешь? Андрей, это ж не навсегда, подумаешь, пару-тройку месяцев поизображаешь влюбленного в Катю. Зато сохранишь компанию. К тому же теперь тебе должно быть проще, может, даже сможешь смотреть ей в лицо, когда уложишь ее в постель.

— О боже, — простонал Андрей, до этого старавшийся не думать о подобном. — Может, обойдемся без этого?

— Да легко! — жизнерадостно ответил Роман и достал телефон. — Так, где… а, вот, номер Павла Олеговича. Я ему позвоню, и ты чистосердечно расскажешь, как обстоят дела в компании. Нет? Тогда Пушкарева и постель, причем как можно быстрее, а то до Воропаева «Зималетто» не доживет и уйдет прямо в загребущие руки Зорькина. Ну-ка… Роман открыл дверь конференц-зала, осторожно заглянув в кабинет и, не увидев противника, поманил за собой Андрея. Они на цыпочках подкрались к двери каморки и прислушались. Им повезло: Катя как раз говорила по телефону и явно не о работе.

— Обязательно дождись меня, — услышали они. — Да, сюрприз. Ну, мало ли, что ты слышал, теперь увидишь. Надеюсь, иначе тебе не сдобровать. Терпи, Коля, за удовольствия надо платить. Все, пока, мне надо работать.

Роман и Андрей прыснули от двери, как потревоженные тараканы, чтобы их не застали на месте преступления.

— Это еще ни о чем не говорит, — пробормотал Андрей, когда они снова вернулись в конференц-зал. Да, ему был в тягость этот нелепый притворный роман с Пушкаревой, но она-то считала его настоящим! Вроде как. Смотрела на Андрея влюбленными глазами, смущалась, как школьница, ловила каждое его слово, но при этом не просто крутила шашни с другим, но еще и пошла ради него на то, чего не соизволила сделать ради самого Андрея.

— Да неужели? Вот что, с сегодняшнего дня ты переходишь в активное наступление под моим чутким руководством. Наш враг — Зорькин, наша цель — сердце Пушкаревой и ее безоговорочная преданность. Все понятно?

— Так точно, товарищ генерал.

— Отлично. Выполнять, рядовой Жданов. Боеприпасами я тебя обеспечу. Чего стоишь? Иди давай. Вперед, в атаку, на покорение Катерины. Зови ее на свидание и очаровывай, очаровывай, очаровывай.

— Это обязательно? Может, я обойдусь подарками и комплиментами?

— Они будут прилагаться к свиданию. Ждан, пойми, сейчас тебе надо отвоевать утраченные позиции, которые ты так неосмотрительно сдал противнику под кодовым именем «Зорькин». Вот сделаешь это, и сможешь притормозить. Чуть-чуть.

— Хорошо, но я сам выберу, куда нам пойти, — буркнул Андрей, вздохнул и, как всякий солдат, на всякий случай попрощался с жизнью.

* * *

— Катенька, — промурлыкал он, войдя в каморку, — я, кажется, совершил ужасную, ужасную ошибку?

Андрей сделал паузу, чтобы Катя спросила у него, что же это за ошибка, и тогда ответил с улыбкой:

— Я забыл сказать вам, как чудесно вы сегодня выглядите.

— Я… спасибо, — прошептала Катя, смутившись. — Вам нравится?

— Мне нравитесь вы, Катя, а не то, что на вас надето, — отозвался Андрей. — Но не могу не признать, что сегодня ваш чудесный внутренний мир гармонирует с вашим внешним обликом.

«Что за чушь я несу?» — он мысленно закатил глаза.

— Спасибо, — повторила Катя.

— Уверен, ваш Николай тоже в восторге, — закинул удочку Андрей, надеясь узнать побольше о Зорькине и его планах на Катю.

— Он меня еще не видел, но вряд ли ему понравится, — честно ответила Катя.

Скорее, Коля обидится на то, что она не взяла его с собой, и вообще сочтет ее преображение предательством их принципов: их гениальные мозги должны оцениваться по поступкам, а не по одежде.

— Тогда он полный дурак.

— Коля хороший, — обиделась Катя.

— Угу, — Андрей мысленно подбодрил себя и продолжил: — В последнее время нам все как-то не удается побыть наедине, Катя, и я очень хочу это исправить.

— Андрей Палыч, но Кира Юрьевна… и вообще… Может, нам все-таки не стоит…

— Вы опять, Катя? — Андрей зачем-то погрозил ей пальцем. — Вы меня уже разлюбили?

— Нет, — Катя помотала головой и посмотрела на Андрея казавшимися просто огромными глазами. — Никогда.

Андрей быстро поцеловал ее, сказал, что вечером они идут на свидание, и вернулся за свой стол. Как ни странно, настроение у него немного улучшилось: несмотря ни на что, это признание в любви ему здорово льстило.

* * *

Андрею уже до смерти надоело таскаться на всякие задворки мира, и потому место для свидания с Катей он выбирал по трем критериям: близко к центру, без караоке и такое, куда точно не заглянет ни один его знакомый. Выбор пал на «Ист-буфет»: никто из круга общения Андрея никогда не пойдет в азиатский буфет, где за фиксированную плату можно нагрузить тарелку множеством китайской еды и лопнуть от обжорства.

Кате место понравилось: она с явным удовольствием пробовала незнакомую ей кухню и рассказывала Андрею о собственных неудавшихся кулинарных шедеврах и кошмарных национальных блюдах Германии, которых она напробовалась на стажировке.

— Вы и по-немецки говорите, Катенька?

— Да. Выучила в университете. Взяла его на первом курсе, когда стало ясно, что во Францию у нас на стажировку не посылают.

Она была не такой тихой и зажатой, как на их предыдущих свиданиях, и Андрей утешал себя тем, что, сидя за столиком со странной дурнушкой, уже не выглядит, как раньше, идиотом. Правда, виски ему все равно сильно не хватало. 

Тоскливое ощущение, что он в ловушке, из которой сможет вырваться еще не скоро и только после того, как переспит с Катей, не оставляло его, отвлекая от происходящего вокруг. От Кати и ее сияющих глаз, которые становились все грустнее и грустнее по мере того, как она понимала, что Андрею неинтересны ее истории. Наконец, Андрей заметил это, и попытался исправить ситуацию: шутками, комплиментами, легкими поглаживаниями ее руки.

— Нам так редко удается побыть наедине, — грустно сказала Катя, когда он предложил ей завершить «этот чудесный вечер».

— Мне тоже хотелось бы видеться чаще, Катенька, но, увы, пока это невозможно, — притворно вздохнул Андрей. — Вы же все понимаете, Катя.

Катя понуро кивнула, взяла его руку и поцеловала, а затем на секунду прижала ее к своей щеке.

Утром Катя нашла на своем рабочем столе плюшевого песика и открытку «той, кто украшает мою жизнь». Широкая улыбка не сходила с лица Кати до той самой минуты, пока к Андрею не пришла Кира. Следующим утром у нее на столе стояла свеча-ангелочек и новая открытка.

Влюбленность мешала Кате мыслить объективно, но в глубине души она прекрасно понимала, что поступает двулично и неправильно, и это отравляло ей общение с Андреем. К тому же, она никак не могла определиться с тем, любит он ее или нет. Он признавался ей в любви, целовал ее, водил на свидания — ну зачем бы он стал это делать, если бы не любил? С другой стороны, он никогда не вел себя на свиданиях так, как вели себя влюбленные мужчины. Катя видела парочки, которые явно были без ума друг от друга. Они постоянно касались друг друга, улыбались, и их влюбленность отражалась в их глазах. Катя пыталась увидеть то же самое во взгляде Андрея, и чаще всего ей удавалось убедить себя, что да, он действительно ее любит, но порой ей все же казалось, что она ему безразлична. К тому же… Андрей не заходил дальше поцелуев. Катя краснела, когда думала об этом «дальше», и внутри у нее все сладко сжималось. Она хотела этого, но в то же время ей было стыдно и неловко при одной мысли о том, что они с Андреем могли бы… В общем, сама она не собиралась проявлять инициативу, об этом не могло идти и речи, ведь в таких делах инициатива должна была исходить от мужчины, а Андрей ни на что такое даже не намекал. Катя говорила себе, что это потому, что он ее уважает, но червячок сомнения не переставал грызть ее. Возможно, она никогда не задумалась бы об этом, но теперь, когда ее провожали заинтересованными взглядами мужчины, которые прежде лишь смеялись над ней, она вынуждена была пересмотреть свои взгляды. Катя всегда считала себя толстой и неуклюжей, но в новом платье она, как ни странно, выглядела вполне стройной и изящной. Может, это была всего лишь оптическая иллюзия, но комплимент от незнакомого мужчины в лифте (на своем этаже Катя вышла такой пунцовой, что Маша спросила, не заболела ли она) доказал, что Катя по меньшей мере кажется симпатичной, даже если в действительности таковой не является. Андрей, судя по всему, ничего такого в ней не видел. Мог влюбленный человек не желать того, в кого был влюблен? Опыта у Кати было мало, но она считала, что такого быть не могло.

Как назло, именно в тот момент, когда Катя особенно сильно мучилась сомнениями, заметив, как Андрей разглядывал моделей Милко, девочки из Женсовета заговорили за обедом о свиданиях. Даже Ольга Вячеславовна не осталась в стороне.

— Мой первый ухажер повел меня на первое свидание в «Прагу», — сказала она с улыбкой. — А потом всю зиму мерз, потому что не на что было купить зимнее пальто и ботинки — мы тогда еще студентами были, а он к тому же не из Москвы, откуда было взяться лишним деньгам? Зато я вкус тех пирожных до сих пор помню.

— Вкусные, наверное, были, — мечтательно протянула Таня. — Вот бы попробовать. А меня Толик на первом свидании водил смотреть на гонки, там огромные такие машины по грязи ездили — холодно, мокро, грязно, а Толик довольный, как слон. Сказал, что всю жизнь мечтал, чтобы нашлась женщина, которая любит такие вещи так же, как он сам. А мне что? Мне все равно было, куда идти, лишь бы с ним. Тем более что мы потом собирались в ресторан, который специализировался на мясе. Ой, девочки, какое там мясо! Пальчики оближешь. Обязательно туда сходите.

Шурина первая школьная любовь водил ее на первое свидание в кафе-мороженое и в кино («Да, на места для поцелуев, ну и что?»), Машина — в зоопарк («Что? Нам по тринадцать лет было, и он обожал львов!»), Амурина — в планетарий («Я тогда только-только начала изучать астрологию, и он решил, что планетарий — самое то»), Светина — в лыжный поход («Даже не верится, что я когда-то занималась спортом. Эх, махнуть бы снова на лыжах куда-нибудь! Только где на это время и силы взять?..»

Катя вспомнила свои свидания с Андреем: далеко не фешенебельные рестораны, даже не уютные симпатичные кафе, неизменный виски и чувство неловкости. Она бы предпочла кафе-мороженое и планетарий. Весь обед Катя молчала.

* * *

Неделя прошла примерно так же, как и предыдущая, разве что Андрей был намного внимательнее к Кате, и каждый день оставлял подарки, стоило ей только выйти из кабинета. И каждый раз, когда она находила на своем столе новую игрушку, Катя говорила себе: «Что это, если не любовь?»

Кира стала относиться к ней еще более враждебно, чем раньше. Будто Катя, перестав смешно одеваться и начав краситься, стала представлять для нее угрозу. По сути так оно и было, только Катина внешность не имела никакого значения.

Было и еще кое-что новое в жизни Кати — по утрам и вечерами она стала вспоминать, чему училась когда-то. Тело протестовало, а щеки горели от стыда — Катя слишком хорошо помнила, что выглядит при этом неуклюжей коровой, — но она все равно продолжала делать растяжку, снова и снова повторяла шаги и движения, то и дело задевая мебель. Если бы кто-то спросил ее, зачем ей это, она ответила бы, что это просто зарядка, но на самом деле ее вдруг охватило чувство, которого она не испытывала давным-давно: уверенность в том, что если упорно тренироваться, то все получится, и можно будет блистать на сцене изящными па и пируэтами. Это было смешно, какая уж тут сцена? Для нее Катя никогда не годилась, но она сказала себе, что, может быть, когда-нибудь ей удастся потанцевать с Андреем, и тогда она хотя бы не будет казаться коровой на льду.

Она не замечала за собой никаких других перемен, кроме очевидных, но девочки из Женсовета сказали, что походка у нее стала летящей, и дружно решили, что это признак того, что у нее все ладилось с женихом. Разубеждать их Катя не стала.

В субботу она снова пошла к Олесе.

— Я не хочу никакого образа, — сказала Катя. — Никакой барышни-крестьянки, никакой женщины-вамп. Я хочу быть обычной, как все. Ну, может, не совсем как все, — поправилась она, — но точно современной, модной… элегантной, но в меру.

Катя знала, что никогда не сможет носить такую обтягивающую одежду, как Вика, а стиль Киры ей попросту не нравился.

— Легко, — ответила Олеся, одобрительно кивая. — Нет ничего плохого, чтобы быть обычной, даже наоборот. Идем за одеждой?

— Да.

Одежду Катя покупала на сбережения, которые копила на поездку в Париж. Джинсы (папа опять будет недоволен), пара платьев и блузок, белье (Катя почти с ужасом посмотрела на цену бюстгальтера, но не могла не признать, что он был удобнее любого из тех, что она носила до этого), практичная и красивая обувь, сумка — Катя чувствовала себя настоящим шопоголиком и транжирой, но ничуть не жалела потраченных денег.

После забега по магазинам они зашли в кафе — Олеся сказала, что без кофе с пирожным ей не хватит сил вернуться к работе, — и вскоре стало понятно, почему она настаивала именно на этом заведении.

— Богатый у вас улов, я смотрю, — услышала Катя за спиной знакомый голос и, обернувшись, увидела Илью.

— Илья! Как ты?..

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — с улыбкой ответил тот, обнимая Катю.

Илья был старше ее на два года. Он пошел в школу в семь лет, а Катя с Колей — в шесть, и после начальных классов, переводясь в физмат гимназию, сразу перепрыгнули через класс. Илья был живой иллюстраций того, что в человеке все должно быть прекрасно: он был симпатичным, обаятельным, умным и невероятно талантливым.

— Олеся сказала, что вы собирались сегодня встретиться, вот я и решил воспользоваться возможностью увидеть тебя, — сказал Илья. — Ты не против, если я к вам присоединюсь?

— Нет, конечно. Я очень рада тебе!

— Так, девочки и мальчики, — вклинилась в их разговор Олеся, — мне пора бежать. Тем более, вы все равно сейчас будете болтать о мюзиклах, а я уже все это слышала, больше не хочу.

— Ты говорила, что тебе это интересно! — с притворной обидой сказал Илья.

— Да, но не настолько же. Будете уходить — загляните ко мне попрощаться. Все, не шалите тут и не пугайте посетителей песнями.

Олеся ушла, чмокнув обоих на прощание, и Катя с Ильей с улыбкой переглянулись. Она любила покомандовать на правах старшей сестры, но скорее в шутку.

— Я, правда, ужасно рада тебя видеть.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — весело ответил Илья.

— Я видела закрытие «Дон Жуана», — сказала Катя. — Спасибо "Ютубу" и твоим преданным поклонникам… точнее, поклонницам. Качество записи ужасное, но вы все были великолепны.

— Если бы это были мои поклонницы, — рассмеялся Илья. — Но, увы, пока у меня своей международной армии фанаток нет, приходится использовать чужих. Я еще не смотрел, что они там сняли, но то, что мы были великолепны, я и так знаю, — лишь наполовину шутя добавил он. — Приходи на «Паруса» и на «Маму» обязательно — пока я здесь, буду появляться на сцене вдвое чаще.

— Приду, — пообещала Катя. — Я на «Парусах» последний раз чуть ли не год назад была, и «Маму» еще не видела.

— Это настоящее преступление! — театрально хватаясь за сердце, воскликнул Илья. — Я поражен до глубины души. Это надо срочно исправить, тем более что «Паруса» весной закрываются. Скажи, когда соберешься, я тебе билеты на лучшие места возьму.

— У меня только в выходные получится выбраться, и то, если повезет.

— Работа?

— Она самая, — вздохнула Катя. — Я, по-моему, тебе об этом не писала: я в сентябре на новую работу устроилась, меня уже успели повысить и прибавить обязанностей.

— Поздравляю! — искренне сказал Илья, но тут же добавил: — Хотя, если честно, для меня это не такая хорошая новость: я хотел тебя попросить кое о чем, но ты, наверное, уже не сможешь.

— За спрос денег не берут, как говорит папа. Говори уже.

— Ну… Кать, без тебя меня бы точно не взяли в «Дон Жуана».

— Взяли бы, — перебила его Катя, всегда смущавшаяся, когда он об этом говорил. — Ты знал французский не хуже меня.

— Хуже. И произношение у меня было не такое хорошее. Так что половина моего успеха… ладно, четверть, четверть моего успеха, — со смехом поправился Илья, глядя, как она притворно нахмурилась, — это твоя заслуга. А теперь, ты не поверишь, мне предлагают пройти кастинг в Берлине.

— Поздравляю! Тоже мюзикл?

— Да, «Бал вампиров». Но я ни слова не знаю по-немецки.

Он посмотрел на нее жалобным взглядом брошенного щенка, и Катя в который раз поразилась его актерскому таланту: она прекрасно понимала, что он играл, что была не единственной, к кому он мог обратиться, но все равно ей захотелось немедленно бросить все и начать ему помогать прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Ясно, к чему ты клонишь. Илья, с французским было проще, а немецкий я знаю хуже, да и произношение у меня не как у носителя. Я была бы рада помочь, но, боюсь, я сделаю только хуже.

— Не сделаешь. Мне просто надо более-менее прилично выучить все песни для прослушивания, и понимать, о чем я вообще пою. Если меня возьмут, найду кого-нибудь из носителей, чтобы мне поправили произношение, но до этого еще надо дожить. А пока мне вполне хватило бы твоей помощи, если бы ты смогла заняться мной. Но если у тебя нет времени или желания, я понимаю, правда.

Теперь у него был печальный взгляд щенка, которого не взял домой ни один равнодушный прохожий.

— Илья, я серьезно: у меня не такой уж хороший немецкий… но я могу, по крайней мере,  перевести для тебя слова и хоть как-то научить читать. Когда у тебя кастинг?

— В начале февраля. Один из постановщиков «Бала», Лоран, наполовину француз, он помогал ставить «Дон Жуана». Лоран считает, что я просто идеален для «Бала», но он-то, в отличие от меня, говорит по-немецки и почему-то уверен, что его знает весь остальной мир.

— В принципе, времени достаточно, — задумчиво сказала Катя.

В старших классах и в университете она подрабатывала репетиторством, занимаясь в основном с детьми, которых натаскивала по алгебре и французскому, так что преподавание было для нее не в новинку. Перед кастингом «Дон Жуана» она уже занималась с Ильей: к тому времени тот немного подзабыл французский, а всем было известно, как французы относились к иностранцам, говорящим на их родном языке. Если бы на прослушивании Илья допустил хоть одну ошибку, его никогда не утвердили бы на роль, несмотря на его огромный талант. Но он был безупречен, и потому несколько лет подряд играл Рафаэля, а потом и Дон Жуана.

— Моя благодарность не будет иметь границ в пределах разумного, — сказал Илья, глядя на нее смеющимися глазами.

— Хорошо, — сдалась, наконец, Катя. — Но если ты провалишься, не вини меня.

— Не сглазь! — Илья сделал вид, что плюет через левое плечо, и постучал по столу, хотя, в отличие от многих других актеров, не был суеверным. — У меня все есть: либретто, ноты, тексты песен, даже заметки Лорана, которые он сделал для меня. Аккомпаниатора я найду, это не проблема.

— Аккомпаниатора?

Для того, чтобы выучить несколько песен для прослушивания, аккомпаниатор был не нужен, вполне можно было обойтись пением а капелла.

— Ну… скажем так, Лоран не сомневается, что если я выступлю на кастинге хорошо, то есть, как обычно, меня точно возьмут. Правда, он пока не уверен, какая роль мне лучше подойдет. Загвоздка в том, что Степа… Руслан Степин, режиссер-постановщик «Парусов» готовит новый мюзикл — бродвейского «Джекила и Хайда», и он мне пообещал, что главная роль — моя. Кастинг, конечно, будет, но они уже знают, кого хотят видеть в главной мужской роли во всех трех составах. Условно трех, но это сейчас неважно. Важно то, что я, скорее всего, опять буду жить на две страны, и чем раньше я выучу все партии и вживусь в роли, тем проще мне будет убедить всех режиссеров, что ради меня им стоит терпеть неудобства с согласованием моего графика. Да мне и самому так будет спокойнее.

Катя знала, что Илья был перфекционистом во всем, что касалось сцены. Он тщательно изучал характер героя, вживался в образ, репетировал перед зеркалом выражения лица и позы. Разумеется, потом этот образ корректировался художественными и музыкальными руководителями, но в общем и целом Илье было спокойнее, если он начинал прорабатывать свою роль еще до официальных репетиций. Это был не совсем традиционный подход, поскольку окончательный образ героя формировался постановщиками и режиссерами, но Илья был невероятно талантлив как в вокальном, так и в актерском плане, и поэтому к нему прислушивались настолько, насколько это позволяла постановка, особенно если она была лицензионной, где нельзя отступать от четкого сценария.

— Подожди, ты что, будешь играть Джекила и Хайда?

— Что, думаешь, не смогу?

— Сможешь, — уверенно ответила Катя, — просто это большая роль, если я правильно помню, и сложная вокально.

— Именно, — с энтузиазмом подтвердил Илья. — И Рафаэль, и Скай, и Грей — хорошие роли, но простые, и характеры у них не так чтобы сложные. А дон Жуана я распробовать не успел, я его всего-то спектаклей пятнадцать сыграл, но он, хоть и многослойный персонаж, и вокально интереснее, все равно не Джекил с Хайдом. Я все свои роли люблю, честно, но романтические герои и трепетные юноши уже начинают мне надоедать.

Катя знала, что Илья мечтал сыграть Эрика, Призрака оперы, или какого-нибудь героя далеко не честных правил, Иуду, например, — и потому, что они сами по себе интереснее во всех смыслах, и потому, что больше нравились зрителям. Иисуса Христа тоже мечтал, но это другое.

А ведь в детстве оба мечтали об опере. Тогда о том, что такое мюзикл, мало кто знал… ну, хорошо, может, и не так уж и мало, в конце концов, «Юнона и Авось» была широко известна, но в музыкальной школе имени Дунаевского, в которую ходили Катя и Илья, учителей-новаторов с широкими современными взглядами не было, во всяком случае, не на отделении вокала. Детям твердили, что лучше классики ничего нет, что их цель — опера, на худой конец — романсы или какой-нибудь известный хор с русскими народными песнями. Слыша популярную в то время попсу, преподаватели, средний возраст которых был за пятьдесят, закатывали глаза и хватались за сердце. Однако при всем при этом они были первоклассными педагогами. Они считали, что у Ильи был шанс оказаться на лучших оперных сценах мира, а вот у Кати — вряд ли, если только она не посвятит этому всю себя, все свои силы и время. В переводе на человеческий это означало, что если Катя не будет заниматься с известными и дорогими частными педагогами, которые порой творят чудеса с голосами своих подопечных, то в опере ей делать нечего. На дорогих частных учителей вокала у Кати не было денег, а если бы и были, отец вряд ли согласился бы платить за них. Если на то, чтобы его дочь стала оперной певицей, он еще был согласен, то видеть ее просто певицей или актрисой он категорически не желал. Для него «настоящими» и «нормальными» актрисами были Орлова, Быстрицкая, Гурченко, Касаткина, Самойлова, а все современные актрисы и певицы были так, «актрисульками» и «певичками», «вертихвостками» и… Тут Валерий Сергеевич обычно замолкал, краснел ушами и делал страшные глаза. Разрешать Кате вставать в ряды подобных аморальных личностей он отказывался, хотя скрепя сердце разрешил ей отходить год на подготовительные курсы при Гнесинке — параллельно с занятиями с репетитором для подготовки к экзаменам в МГУ. Зачем она ходила на курсы, Катя и сама не знала — к тому моменту она уже была твердо уверена, что никуда не годится и актрисой ей не стать. Но петь и играть она любила настолько, что тогда не могла от этого отказаться. В итоге она выбрала МГУ, хотя одновременно сдала-таки экзамены в Гнесинку и в ГИТИС. Узнать, приняли ее или нет, у нее не хватило духа.

Илья тогда лишь изумленно смотрел на нее и говорил, что из нее вышла бы отличная актриса, пока Катя не сказала, что ей неприятна эта тема.

Она никогда не завидовала ему, только радовалась его успехам, но, помогая ему готовиться к кастингу к «Дон Жуану», не могла не думать о том, что дорого отдала бы за то, чтобы хоть раз сыграть на настоящей сцене.

Катя не знала, как это получается, но в театральной студии ей все говорили, что она умеет перевоплощаться в любых героинь и здорово играет. Теперь-то, конечно, она наверняка разучилась играть.

— Так что, берешься? — уточнил Илья, выводя Катю из задумчивости.

— Да. Ты когда хочешь начать?

— Хоть сегодня. Я, кстати, серьезно насчет благодарности.

— Билеты, — тут же ответила Катя. — На премьеру, на хорошие места для меня и моих подруг.

— Договорились, — Илья с торжественным видом протянул ей руку.

Катя пожала ее и невольно рассмеялась. С Ильей всегда было легко, а теперь, когда они выросли, общаться с ним было вдвойне приятно. В его компании она снова ощущала себя беззаботной девчонкой, которая еще не знает, что внешность в этом мире ценится больше ума и таланта, и верит, что любую мечту возможно осуществить, если усердно работать.

— Между прочим, сегодня я совершенно свободна, — сказала Катя.

— Так идем!

Илья вскочил на ноги — высокий, статный, красивый, с выразительными глазами, и Катя подумала, что ему, всегда доброму и жизнерадостному, придется попотеть, чтобы слепить из себя жестокого монстра Хайда.

* * *

— Ты помнишь, что у нас в понедельник? — спросил Роман у Андрея в субботу, когда они вместе вышли из фитнес-зала.

— Понедельник, — ответил Андрей.

— Какая поразительная логика и точность выводов, — восхитился Роман. — Кроме понедельника у нас еще и день рождения Пушкаревой.

— Тебе обязательно было портить мне выходные? — скривился Андрей.

— Ой, какие мы трепетные. Ничего, как-нибудь переживешь. Сделаешь дело — и будешь гулять смело. До следующего раза, — хохотнул Роман.

— Очень смешно, — проворчал Андрей.

— Не смешно, друг мой, не смешно, — трагикомично. Да ладно, справишься, Пушкарева теперь хоть и не красавица, но сойдет. Так какой для девушки лучший подарок?

— Бриллианты?

— Это да, но для нормальных девушек. Не будешь же ты метать бисер перед свиньями? Второй лучший подарок для девушки — это любовь. Вот ее ты и подаришь Катерине. Сводишь ее в какой-нибудь ресторан, чтобы отметить день рождения, а потом отвезешь в отель. Да, да, в отель. Я же не предлагаю тебе ее в «Метрополь» везти. Что-нибудь попроще на окраине выберешь. Можешь забронировать номер для молодоженов, Пушкарева оценит. После такого она ради тебя на Луну слетает, не то что Совету директоров соврет.

— Как мне все это надоело! — в сердцах сказал Андрей. — Вот вообще все: Катя, Кира, «Зималетто».

— Ты как тот пожарный из анекдота, — хмыкнул Роман. — Так работа классная, но как пожар, так хоть увольняйся. Пошли и Киру, и Катю, останешься без работы, и будет тебе легко и хорошо, пока деньги не закончатся. Короче, тебе отель искать или сам справишься?

— Ищи, — обреченно ответил Андрей. — Только такой, чтобы потом оттуда не всю ночь выбираться.

— Ждан, да ты всю ночь должен ублажать Пушкареву… Ладно, ладно, молчу. — Роман со смехом отпрыгнул от Андрея, который начал наступать на него со зверским выражением лица.

Андрея доводы о том, что Катя теперь похожа на человека, не убеждали. Да, он видел, что она изменилась, и это вызывало в нем двойственное чувство. С одной стороны, эти перемены для него ничего не значили, и он по-прежнему воспринимал Катю как некрасивую странноватую робкую девушку, с которой у него не могло быть ничего общего, кроме работы. С другой, она действительно изменилась, и Андрей, не отдавая себе в этом отчета, считал это предательством. Он не знал, как обращаться с этой новой Катей, а на днях он даже видел, как она флиртовала с каким-то мужиком из «Ромашки». Будь Андрей более наблюдательным, он бы понял, что Катя вела себя как обычно, то есть смущалась от внимания незнакомого мужчины и разговаривала с ним так, словно он предлагал ей новый контракт для «Зималетто», а не рассыпался в комплиментах. Поведение Кати практически не изменилось, но теперь Андрей видел игривость в том, что раньше назвал бы стеснительностью, и настойчивость вместо нерешительности.

Никаких плотских желаний Катя у него не вызывала, а совесть не переставала твердить, что обманывать ее — подло. Кира, как Андрей был подсознательно убежден, прекрасно знала, что он ей изменял, — об этом не смогла бы догадаться только клиническая идиотка, — а вот Катя — другое дело, она-то верила в его вранье о «чистой и светлой любви». Но как Париж стоил мессы, так и «Зималетто» стоило разбитого сердца Пушкаревой. В конце концов, ради компании Андрей согласился пожертвовать своей свободой — по сравнению с этим, все остальное было просто ерундой.

* * *

Праздновать свой день рождения Катя никогда не любила, и надеялась, что этот пройдет так же, как несколько предыдущих: тихо и преимущественно в семейном кругу. Но Женсовет, устроивший из ее праздника настоящее шоу, больше, впрочем, похожее на фарс, похоронил эту надежду. Впрочем, Кате все равно было приятно, что они ее поздравили — мало кто от души дарил ей подарки. А от поздравления Андрея она и вовсе растаяла. Он подарил ей двух куколок: одна выглядела в точности так, как сама Катя еще пару недель назад, вторая была ее копией сегодня — те же волнистые распущенные волосы, брюки и блузка на крохотных пуговичках, у обеих круглые очки. Куклы держались за руки, и Катя решила, что этот подарок — символ того, что Андрей понимал, что хотя она и изменилась внешне, но внутри осталась все той же Катей Пушкаревой, которую он полюбил… Эта мысль по-прежнему была странной: Андрей — и вдруг любит ее! Когда он, понизив голос, предложил отметить ее день рождения после работы в каком-нибудь тихом местечке, Катя выпалила «Да!», даже не думая.

Утром, когда она только пришла на работу, Маша утащила ее в туалет, чтобы попытать на тему «Страстная ночь с Колей: как это было?» Увидев ее утомленный, но счастливый вид, сияющие глаза и танцующую походку, Маша решила, что эту ночь Катя провела в объятиях бойфренда. Не рассказывать же ей, что Катя до ночи переводила песни из «Бала вампиров» и искала в сети всю доступную информацию об этом мюзикле и о «Джекиле и Хайде». Маша, поверив в то, что ничего такого не было, настоятельно порекомендовала Кате сделать себе подарок на день рождения и самой проявить инициативу. Тогда Катя только смутилась, но сейчас предложение Андрея показалось ей не только вполне нормальным, но даже желанным. Так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что Катя расстроилась, выяснив, что родители затеяли вечеринку и успели позвать ее подруг.

Но лишь когда Катя села за стол и поняла, что у нее дрожат руки, а в глазах стоят слезы, она осознала, что ее так задела не только и не столько отмена свидания. Просто она снова ощутила себя ребенком, с которым почти никто не дружит, но родители, не понимая этого, все равно организовывают дочери праздник и верят, что пришедшим на него одноклассникам весело. Катя очень хорошо помнила, как родители втайне пригласили на ее день рождения весь класс и сняли зал в кафе-мороженом, чтобы поместились все двадцать пять человек. Тогда пришла только горстка ребят, таких же изгоев, как Катя и Коля, и даже они не горели желанием общаться с Катей: наелись сладостей и быстро ушли. Это было в третьем классе, и именно после этого родители решили перевести Катю в гимназию, как советовала им учительница. Катя долго плакала в тот вечер и умоляла родителей больше ничего такого не устраивать. Они пообещали, но позже нарушили слово и в седьмом классе попытались устроить Кате еще один праздник-сюрприз. Кроме Ильи и Коли не пришел никто — другие одноклассники, все старше Кати на год-два, над ней не издевались, нет, они ее просто не замечали и уж точно не собирались отмечать ее дни рождения. После этого родители еще несколько дней виновато смотрели на Катю и все выспрашивали, не обижал ли ее кто в школе, но больше никаких сюрпризов не устраивали. И вот теперь опять!

Катю вдруг поразила мысль о том, что из-за родителей могло сорваться ее любовное свидание. Она готова была пойти дальше поцелуев в их с Андреем отношениях, а родители до сих пор видели в ней несмышленыша и считали возможным распоряжаться ее жизнью. Она привыкла к этому, но сейчас это вызвало в ней протест, злость и возмущение. Ей надоело быть ребенком, подстраиваться под родителей, не противоречить им и хитрить, и изворачиваться, чтобы все же поступить по-своему. Конечно, она понимала, что они волновались за нее, особенно после той истории с Денисом, и желали ей только добра, но Катя внезапно осознала, что их забота больше напоминала тотальный контроль. Многие другие девушки в двадцать пять жили отдельно от родителей или, по крайней мере, имели личную жизнь. Им достаточно было просто предупредить домашних, что ночевать они будут не дома, а Катя не могла уйти из дома, даже если бы у нее была такая возможность, — отец ни за что не разрешил бы ей снимать квартиру. Или разрешил бы, но каждый вечер лично приезжал бы проверять, все ли с ней в порядке.

Что делать с этим неожиданным и несвоевременным открытием, Катя не знала. О том, чтобы пойти на конфликт с родителями, не могло быть и речи: у папы сердце, да и ссориться категорически не хотелось. Все, чего Катя хотела, — не отчитываться за каждый свой шаг и не врать, что работала допоздна в поте лица, когда на самом деле она была на свидании. Однако было понятно, что в обозримом будущем такого ждать не приходилось.

Катя вздохнула и приложила ладони к горящим щекам. Надо как-то придумать, что теперь делать и как все же попасть на встречу с Андреем.

* * *

Посиделки с Женсоветом, несмотря на все договоренности, обещали затянуться чуть ли не до утра — девочки были так впечатлены Катиным пением, что просили ее спеть еще и еще, в основном хором с ними.

— Да, Катюха у нас петь умеет, — гордо сказал Валерий Сергеевич. — В музыкалку вон сколько лет на другой конец города ездила. Хотя зачем — непонятно. Я так считаю, что если умеешь петь, так умеешь, а нет, так никакие учителя не помогут.

Уже слегка захмелевшие девочки согласно покивали, а Катя невольно нахмурилась: музыкальная школа дала ей многое.

Потом Валерий Сергеевич привел Андрея, Женсовет почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но отчаянно пытался это скрыть, и за всей этой кутерьмой они едва не прослушали звонок в дверь. Катя испугалась было, что это вернулся Коля — ей было ужасно стыдно перед ним, — но нет, это был курьер с огромной корзиной цветов для именинницы.

Девочки дружно ахнули.

— Ничего себе!

— Это от Коли, да?

— Красотища какая! Небось жуть какая дорогая!

«Если это от Коли, то я не знаю, как буду перед ним извиняться», — подумала Катя.

Цветы оказались от Ильи.

— Очередной поклонник? — с восторгом спросила Маша, выхватив у Кати из рук приложенную к цветам карточку. — Ну ты, Катька, даешь!

— Нет, это от друга, — смутилась Катя.

— От какого такого друга? — грозно спросил Валерий Сергеевич.

— От Ильи.

— От Илюши? — переспросила, всплеснув руками, Елена Александровна. — Такой хороший мальчик! Это он что же, из самой Германии цветы прислал? Как это так?

— Он сейчас в Москве, мам, — ответила Катя, не собиравшаяся объяснять, что сейчас можно заказать что угодно куда угодно хоть со дна океана. И добавила специально для Андрея, но в целях конспирации глядя на подруг: — Это мой школьный друг, очень хороший.

Ей показалось, что в глазах Андрея промелькнула ревность.

Катя, разумеется, не могла этого знать, но на самом деле это была вовсе не ревность, а озабоченность: мало Андрею было Зорькина, так еще и Илья какой-то нарисовался. Как ни прискорбно было это признавать, Ромка был прав: Катерину надо было надежнее привязать к себе, чтобы не упустить «Зималетто». Тем не менее, этот план все равно ему не нравился, и в кафе он слушал Катю вполуха, пытаясь прийти в нужное расположение духа с помощью старого доброго виски.

Катя же начала было рассказывать ему об Илье, о музыкальной школе, о том, как она рада быть здесь, с Андреем, но тот не показывал никакого интереса к ее словам, и она сникла. Еще полчаса назад она была на седьмом небе от счастья, а сейчас снова спустилась на грешную землю. Она была неинтересна Андрею, теперь она это ясно видела, так зачем же он играл с ней? Возможно, если бы не замечание отца о музыкальной школе, Катя этого не заметила бы, но сейчас снисходительное равнодушие в глазах Андрея было особенно очевидным.

А ведь они, пожалуй, никогда не разговаривали друг с другом о чем-то, что было интересно Кате. Ни о музыке, ни о поэзии, которую Катя любила, ни о театре или кино. О чем-то интересном Андрею они, впрочем, тоже не говорили, если не считать «Зималетто». Он, правда, как-то пытался спросить, что у нее в жизни было кроме работы, но пока она придумывала, как лучше ответить, эта тема перестала его занимать. Катя считала, что Андрею нравилась поэзия, но он никогда не пытался обсудить с ней поэтов Серебряного века или хокку, как, впрочем, и футбол, которым он увлекался, и о котором, благодаря папе, Катя тоже что-то знала. Он никогда не приглашал ее на свидания в театр или, на худой конец, в кино, где риск встретить его знакомых был минимален. Даже захудалому кинотеатру Катя обрадовалась бы больше, чем этому вот кафе.

А ведь когда Андрей только-только начал проявлять к ней интерес, в который Катя долго не могла поверить, ей было все равно, где они встречались, хоть на краю света, хоть в черной дыре, лишь бы с ним. Неужели она стала такой же, как Вика, для которой главным в отношениях были деньги и статус? Катя тряхнула головой и сказала себе, что нет, такой, как Вика, она точно никогда не будет.

И когда Андрей предложил поехать куда-нибудь, где никого нет, Катя согласилась. Сердце у нее билось так, что, казалось, вот-вот выскочит из груди.

Зайдя в отель, Катя смутилась: персонал, разумеется, прекрасно понимал, зачем они пришли. И, как ни была она взбудоражена, она не могла не чувствовать унижения. Наверное, это и была плата за то, что она согласилась на роман с мужчиной, у которого была невеста.

Когда они поднялись в номер, у Кати окончательно упало настроение. Этот вечер должен был бы быть волшебным, романтическим, полным любви. Но ничего такого Катя не чувствовала. Андрей нервничал и явно ощущал себя не в своей тарелке. Можно было бы предположить, что он волновался из-за того, что у них все должно было быть в первый раз… однако Катя видела, каким он бывал, когда его привлекала очередная модель, — уверенным в себе, обаятельным, настойчивым. Она плохо разбиралась в людях, но была очень наблюдательной, ее этому научили в театральной студии, и сейчас она видела, что Андрей ее не хотел.

«Чему ж тут удивляться? — горько подумала Катя, сидя в ванной. — Где ты, и где он? Он, наверное, просто запутался. Так бывает. Думаешь, что это любовь, а оказывается, что дружба, и ничего больше. А теперь ему неловко, и он не знает, как меня не обидеть».

Выйдя из ванной, Катя попыталась облегчить ему задачу и сказать за него то, что он чувствовал, но выяснилось — чудо из чудес! — что она все себе напридумывала, что он действительно ее любит и хочет. И то, что последовало, было именно так, как она себе воображала!

* * *

Когда Катя начала рассказывать ему, что на самом деле он ее не любил, Андрею стало паршиво. Стыдно перед ней. Очень. И обидно за нее, за совершаемое им же самим по отношению к ней предательство. Захотелось обнять эту маленькую поникшую фигурку, согреть своим теплом, защитить ее от самого себя и от всего мира. Андрей осторожно приподнял за подбородок ее лицо и заглянул в эти огромные и отчаянные глаза, обрамленные неожиданно пушистыми ресницами. Казалось, он впервые видит эту девушку. Эта Катя Пушкарева была незнакомкой, и ей нужна была его защита, его утешение.

Катя вся дрожала от переполнявших ее эмоций. Андрей обнял ее и прижал к себе, просто чтобы успокоить, и услышал ее прерывистое, неровное дыхание. Тогда Андрей стал гладить ее волосы и бормотать какую-то чепуху про то, что она устала и переволновалась, что она придумывает себе то, чего нет, и не видит того, что есть на самом деле. Что она необыкновенная, прекрасная, что у нее такая нежная кожа, такие изящные ушки, такая красивая, лебединая шея, такие чувственные губы... Каждый комплимент он подкреплял поцелуем: в изгиб брови, в мочку уха, во впадинку на шее, в губы... Катя растерянно и неловко ответила на его поцелуй, и Андрей, ободряюще улыбнувшись, дал ей еще один шанс. На этот раз Катя, поддавшись порыву, оплела руками его шею и всем телом подалась ему навстречу. Андрей обнаружил себя на хорошо знакомой территории. Теперь не нужно было лгать и выдумывать, можно было вообще не разговаривать, разве что называть вперемешку части тела и подбирать эпитеты.

Андрей соврал бы, сказав, что это был лучший или самый необыкновенный секс в его жизни, но в том, как Катя раскрывалась навстречу его ласкам, трепетно и скромно, но с энтузиазмом изучая себя вместе с ним, было что-то особенное, порождающее в нем нежность.

Уже после Андрей отругал себя за немужскую эмоциональность и чувствительность и цинично подумал, что Катя в постели оказалась неплоха, и, возможно, ему даже удастся сохранить не только компанию, но и остатки нервов.

* * *

— Ой, не нравится мне это, — прошептал Роман Андрею, глядя на Женсовет, увлеченно обсуждавший, как прошли новогодние каникулы.

Катя была явно счастлива, и, как ни соблазнительно было приписать это заслугам Андрея на любовном поприще, было очевидно, что дело тут не в ночи, которую они провели вдвоем почти две недели назад. Нет, Катя явно хорошо отдохнула, и судя по тому, что она рассказывала Женсовету, каталась на лыжах, ходила в театр и на выставку ледяных скульптур она не одна.

— Ничего, — вполголоса ответил Андрей, несколько оскорбленный тем, как быстро его забыли, — это мы поправим.

Ввязываться опять в игру «заставь Катю поверить, что ты от нее без ума» ему ужасно не хотелось, но, если подумать, это было приятнее, чем общение с Кирой, которая извела его своей ревностью и разговорами о предстоящей свадьбе. Если бы не «Зималетто» и осознание того, что рано или поздно ему все равно придется жениться, и потому лучше связаться со злом знакомым, чем незнакомым, Андрей давно бы уже послал все к черту и уехал куда-нибудь на Карибы. Ну, может, и не на Карибы, но загул он бы себе точно устроил.

Правда, на каникулах Андрей решил порвать с Катей — вновь поднявшая голову совесть твердила ему, что бесчеловечно привязывать к себе эту девочку… Вот только, увидев ее, он поразился тому, что теперь она выглядела скорее как цветущая молодая женщина, не красавица, но с изюминкой, и далекая от похожей на ребенка Кати Пушкаревой, которая впервые пришла устраиваться в «Зималетто». А в глубине души его еще оскорбило то, что Катя так быстро забыла ночь, которую они провели вместе. Думать о том, что она одновременно спала с двумя мужчинами, было неприятно, и Андрей был убежден, что Катя не такая, что с Зорькиным у нее ничего не было, но все равно мысль эта не давала ему покоя.

Поэтому он, в который раз игнорируя ревность Киры, опять начал убеждать Катю в том, что любит ее и жить без нее не может.

* * *

Катя была безумно счастлива снова видеть Андрея, но, к ее собственному удивлению, она вдруг поняла, что уже какое-то время больше не думает о нем каждую секунду. Да и выйдя на работу, она в первую очередь вспомнила об отчетах, которые надо было делать, и только во вторую — об Андрее.

После той волшебной ночи Катя была убеждена, что просто не доживет до их следующей встречи, но ее каникулы оказались настолько насыщенными, что для переживаний об Андрее не было ни минуты: она ходила на мюзиклы с Ильей, еще на пару спектаклей, потом ездила на дачу Карамышевых по приглашению Олеси, где познакомилась с друзьями Ильи, игравшими с ним на одной сцене. Катя боялась, что будет лишней в их компании, но, вопреки страхам, поладила со всеми, нашла с новыми знакомыми общий язык, и время пролетело незаметно. Там, за разговорами об опере и экономике, «Зималетто» и Андрей казались сном.

Возвращение в реальность было одновременно упоительным — Андрей любит ее! любит! ничего не изменилось! — и болезненным, поскольку было ясно, что Кира не собирается его отпускать, и приготовления к свадьбе шли полным ходом.

Глядя на Андрея с Кирой, Катя вспоминала стихотворение, которое как-то цитировала ее учительница литературы, большая поклонница английской поэзии:

_Кто верен чувству, не придет_

_Под окна воровато,_

_Не станет, бегая в обход,_

_Петлять витиевато._

_А если станет — хитреца_

_Предаст его искусство:_

_Где нету хитростям конца,_

_Там нет любви и чувства!_ [1]

Если верить Бернсу, Андрей не любил ни Катю, ни Киру. Разумеется, верить в это не хотелось.

Несколько недель после новогодних каникул были одновременно самыми счастливыми и самыми несчастными в жизни Кати. Любовь к Андрею выматывала ее — вернее, не сама любовь, а необходимость соблюдать тайну, осторожничать, прятаться. Идея пойти против совести и подделать отчет для Совета директоров категорически ей не нравилась, выматывая и истощая ее. Вместе с тем она наслаждалась каждым мгновением, проведенным с Андреем, и получала огромное удовольствие от занятий с Ильей. Вначале Катя с успехом учила его основам немецкого и произношению («Да не грассируй ты так! Это не французское «р», а немецкое. Представь, что картавишь, порыкивая»), а потом Илья попросил ее отрепетировать с ним еще и все дуэты из обоих мюзиклов.

«Зачем?» — недоуменно качая головой, спросила Катя. — «Режиссер-постановщик и музыкальный директор еще не раз все изменят».

«Конечно, изменят, но так я нащупаю героя и поэкспериментирую с вокалом. Ты же знаешь, мне так проще».

Ему, действительно, было так проще, Катя знала это еще со школы. Впрочем, оба мюзикла — и «Бал», и «Джекил и Хайд» были лицензионными, что означало, что во всех театрах, купивших лицензию, шла одна и та же версия спектакля, лишь с незначительными вариациями. И на Бродвее, и в Париже, и в Москве тот или иной герой стоял на одном и том же месте на сцене, делал один и тот же жест и говорил одни и те же слова. Так что Илья примерно представлял, что и как он будет играть, когда и если пройдет кастинг.

В «Бале» было три роли, которые Илья мог потенциально сыграть, и он отрабатывал их все, подбирая каждому свой голос и тембр. Будучи драматическим тенором, он при необходимости мог петь достаточно низко, чтобы сойти за баритон. Это было особенно удобно для роли доктора Джекила и монстра Хайда: первого он планировал петь тенором, а Хайда — так низко, как только сможет, чтобы различие этих персонажей было не только внешним.

Катя с Ильей встречались несколько раз в неделю на два-три часа и большую часть времени посвящали немецкому. Иногда Илья приглашал знакомого аккомпаниатора, чтобы отточить ту или иную песню из «Бала», который был для него основной задачей. А вот Катю неожиданно захватил «Джекил и Хайд». История о докторе, который хотел вылечить безумного отца, и пытался ради этого создать эликсир, убивавший в человеке все зло — главную причину душевных болезней, а в итоге сам породил в себе чудовище, была мрачной, но не лишенной очарования. Катя пела в дуэтах с Ильей и за Эмму Кэрью, невесту доктора Джекила, и за проститутку Люси Харрис, которой был одержим Хайд, и не могла не признать, что вокально обе героини очень ей удавались. Чтобы играть Люси, ей не хватало опыта и, пожалуй, должного темперамента, а вот ее Эмма была точно такой, какой ее задумывали создатели: нежной, верной, твердой в своих убеждениях и любви к Джекилу.

Правда, Катя не могла не признать, что в жизни она скорее похожа на Люси: у Андрея была красивая невеста из хорошей семьи, а он втайне встречался с ней, некрасивой и негламурной.

Эта мысль определенно не радовала, но не мешала быть счастливой, насколько это было вообще возможно: в «Зималетто» и с Андреем все не было радужно. Кира ревновала его, чуть ли не больше обычного, и Андрей разрывался между ней и Катей. Чего Катя, положа руку на сердце, понять не могла. Нет, ей было приятно, что Андрей не переставал ее любить, дарил ей подарки, говорил комплименты, но порой от его настойчивости становилось неуютно. Он то обращался с ней так, словно между ними были лишь рабочие отношения, то набрасывался на нее с поцелуями и требовал заверений в том, что Катя его не разлюбила, что все еще принадлежит ему. Дважды их чуть не застали целующимися в каморке, и один раз это была Кира, неприязнь которой к Кате возрастала с каждым днем. Однажды, когда Кира отправила ее за какой-то бумажкой, сказав, что ей все равно больше нечего делать, Катя не выдержала и процитировала должностную инструкцию финансового директора с множеством пунктов.

«Могу еще озвучить должностную инструкцию личного помощника президента ˮЗималеттоˮ», — добавила она. — «Тем более, что кроме меня ее никто не придерживается». И выразительно посмотрела на Вику, которая в тот момент лениво листала журнал мод.

Кира тут же ее уволила. Еще пару месяцев назад Катя утерла бы слезы и пошла собирать вещи, но на этот раз она пошла прямиком к Андрею и положила ему на стол заявление об увольнении по собственному желанию.

«Не хочу, чтобы в моей трудовой книжке появилась строка “уволена за то, что отказалась стать девочкой на побегушках”», — с несвойственной ей язвительностью сказала Катя опешившему Андрею.

Скандал тогда вышел грандиозный, потому что отпустить Катю, даже если бы он очень хотел, Андрей теперь не мог. Кира окончательно возненавидела ее, а Андрей несколько дней общался с Катей как с преступницей.

Не видя себя со стороны, Катя не понимала, что изменилась больше, чем ей казалось, и не только внешне. Она сняла брекеты: на очередном осмотре доктор решил, что в них больше не было необходимости, и сделал ей такой подарок на рождество. Она стала смелее носить брюки, выгодно подававшие ее фигуру. Она чаще улыбалась и постоянно мурлыкала себе что-то под нос. Когда-то давно у нее была мечта. Хрустальная мечта, как было модно теперь говорить: петь на сцене. Но ее убедили, что на сцене ей делать нечего, что голос — это еще не все, и Катя в это поверила. На несколько лет она отказалась от музыки, чтобы не было так больно, и до недавнего момента даже не подозревала, насколько тоскливее и ущербнее стала от этого ее жизнь. Теперь же, когда она снова пела, пусть даже немного и невсерьез, Катя будто летела. Пусть ее мечта уже никогда не осуществится, но она помогала Илье, и, значит, крохотная частичка ее все равно будет с ним на сцене.

Она и представить не могла, что именно это — ее уверенность, ее улыбка, ее хорошее настроение — провоцировали Андрея.

— Слушай, Ждан, к бабке тебя, что ли, свозить, — сказал как-то Роман, войдя в кабинет к Андрею.

— К какой бабке? — нахмурился тот. Не то чтобы он был не рад приходу друга, но он ждал Катю, которая ушла куда-то полчаса назад.

— К какой-нибудь. Ну, знаешь, из тех, кто снимает сглаз, накладывает порчу и все такое. Потому что тебя, друг мой, явно приворожили. Вот скажи мне, что ты творишь, а? Какой бес тебя покусал, что ты бросаешься на Пушкареву при любом удобном и, главное, неудобном случае? Я вас вчера чуть не застукал! А если бы вместо меня была Кира, ты об этом подумал?

— Я, между прочим, следую твоему совету, — отмахнулся Андрей. — Идея соблазнить Катю принадлежит тебе.

Как еще ответить, он не знал, потому что сам не понимал, что с ним творилось.

Новая Катя была непонятной: она смотрела на Андрея влюбленными глазами прежней Кати, но держалась с уверенностью и достоинством, которых в ней раньше не было, и уже не казалась маленькой наивной девочкой. Она все так же смущалась и краснела, но уже реже, и не втягивала голову в плечи, — и буквально, и фигурально, — когда кто-то ее оскорблял или просто был груб с ней. В новой одежде все прелести ее фигуры — большинство в «Зималетто» удивились, что она у нее вообще была, — были теперь очевидны, но Андрей предпочел бы, чтобы о них знал только он один. Это было смешно, дико и глупо, но у Андрей невольно сжимались кулаки, когда кто-то провожал взглядом Катю и смотрел явно не на ее спину. Еще его до зубовного скрежета стали раздражать, Катины разговоры по телефону с Зорькиным и особенно с этим непонятным Ильей, который «просто старый друг», черт бы его побрал! Ага, знаем мы таких «просто друзей». Катя любила Андрея, в этом он не сомневался. Ее взгляд, ее прикосновения, ее слова — все говорило об этом, но он также видел и, главное, чувствовал, что теперь не он занимал все ее мысли. Прежде Андрей не отдавал себе отчета в том, что когда Катя была рядом с ним, он становился центром ее вселенной, но сейчас ясно это понял. Стоило Кате начать время от времени смотреть сквозь него в разговорах и бежать к нему не по первому зову, и Андрей осознал, что раньше все было по-другому, и это «раньше» нравилось ему гораздо больше. Тогда Андрей, пусть и неосознанно, знал, что он и работа в «Зималетто» — главное в жизни Кати, что он всегда может на нее рассчитывать, что она всегда придет ему на помощь, даже ночью, ничего не спрашивая и не осуждая. Но теперь он нутром чуял, что Катя отдалилась от него, и Андрея это не устраивало. Он, оказывается, привык к ее обожающему взгляду, который теперь мог стать рассеянным и задумчивым, и было ясно, что Катю в этот момент интересовало что угодно, только не ее шеф и, между прочим, любимый мужчина. Андрея злило, хоть он сам этого и не понимал, что Катя перестала быть безраздельно и безоговорочно его. Раньше даже наличие Зорькина его не смущало: хотя тот явно увивался вокруг Кати, но Андрей все равно считал, что сердце Кати, в отличие от «Зималетто», в безопасности. Теперь же у него появился соперник, и кем или чем он был, Андрей не представлял.

При таких обстоятельствах даже Катина ревность к Волочковой была для Андрея как бальзам на душу. Ревность Киры при этом бесила, но Катина — почему-то нет, она была приятна, хоть и немного разочаровывала: не было ни скандала, ни холодного презрительного молчания, лишь печальная понимающая усмешка, как будто ничего другого от него нельзя было ждать, как будто он был неспособен на верность. Это обижало, и хотелось доказать обратное — взять Катю, увезти куда-нибудь подальше и начать доказывать. С чувством, с толком, с расстановкой, всю ночь.

— Земля, Земля, как слышите, прием? — Роман помахал рукой у него перед лицом, возвращая в реальный мир. — Ты о чем задумался, Дон Жуан местного разлива? Надеюсь, о том, как притормозить роман с Пушкаревой и задобрить Киру?

Андрей снял очки, откинулся на спинку кресла и сказал недовольно:

— Ты бы уже определился, что ли: то ты за соблазнение Кати, то против.

— Я за, но при разумном подходе, — заявил Роман. — А ты кидаешься на Пушкареву так, будто женщин сорок лет не видел. Или она так поразила тебя в постели, что ты теперь постоянно о ней грезишь? Тогда делись подробностями, потому что мое воображение не способно это представить.

— Я просто отвлекаю ее от Зорькина, — ответил Андрей.

— Ага, приносишь себя в жертву страшному чудовищу, которое теперь не такое уж и страшное. Ты энтузиазм-то поумерь, а то Кира устроит тебе Варфоломеевскую ночь, мало не покажется.

Если бы Кира узнала правду, она бы так и сделала, Андрей в этом не сомневался. Но, к счастью, несмотря на всю свою неприязнь к Кате, допустить, что именно она была любовницей Андрея, Кира не могла.

— Я подумаю, — хмуро сказал Андрей. — Ты мне вот что скажи, у тебя на сегодняшний вечер какие планы?

— Что, хочешь отдохнуть, наконец, от забот праведных?

— Хочу убедить Катю, что мне не нужна никакая Волочкова, — неохотно отозвался Андрей.

— Ой, Ждан, ты играешь с огнем и рано или поздно доиграешься. Дело твое, конечно, но я-то тут причем?

— Мне нужна твоя квартира.

— Слава богу, что не моя одежда и мотоцикл. Друг мой, позволь поведать тебе о такой чудесной вещи, как гостиница.

— Нет, это не то, — поморщился Андрей.

Долго упираться Роман не стал: это была не та просьба, в которой откажешь лучшему другу, — и пообещал провести ночь где-нибудь в другом месте. Разумеется, в приятной компании.

* * *

— Боюсь, Валерий Сергеевич и ко мне решит принять какие-нибудь… кардинальные меры, если я продолжу вас так задерживать, Катенька, — сказал Андрей по пути к Катиному дому.

Сказал — и тут же сам себя обругал за глупость. Ни к чему было вспоминать ту историю, что открыла ему Катя, но Андрей никак не мог выбросить ее из головы. Еще никогда в жизни он не испытывал такой неприязни к совершенно незнакомому человеку и никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким мерзавцем. Если раньше перспектива порвать с Катей была далекой и смутной, хоть и желанной, то теперь он уже битых полчаса не переставал об этом думать и представлять, какой будет ее реакция. Он, разумеется, ни за что не расскажет ей об истинной причине их разрыва, соврет что-нибудь… Но, с другой стороны, что тут соврешь? Придется сказать, либо что он ее больше не любит, либо что любит, но не может обманывать больше Киру, на которой женится. Да, вынужденно, да, без любви, но женится. Это, конечно, будет лучше, чем признаться, что Андрей был с Катей лишь из-за интересов компании, но ей все равно будет больно. Чуть меньше, чем если бы она узнала правду, но больно.

Не так Андрей представлял себе работу президентом «Зималетто», совсем не так.

— Я скажу, что у Ильи засиделась, — беспечно сказала Катя. — Мама с папой привыкли к этому и поверят.

— У Ильи? Того самого, который тебе цветы на день рождения прислал?

— Ну да. Он недавно вернулся из Франции,  и мы теперь с ним часто видимся. Я в детстве постоянно у него дома пропадала: его родители когда поняли, что он и его сестра не собираются бросать занятия музыкой, звукоизолировали их комнату, так что там можно спокойно петь и слушать музыку, не тревожа соседей. Колька ужасно ревновал, — невольно улыбнулась Катя. — У меня еще Илья был, а у Коли кроме меня друзей не было.

— Ясно. Друг детства, значит. — Андрей никогда не признался бы в этом, но в эту минуту он очень даже понимал чувства Зорькина.

— Да. Он хороший друг и человек замечательный. Илья мне тоже тогда помог. Ну, после Дениса. Он подробностей не знал, конечно, просто зашел к нам как-то, а я... В общем, он сильно помог.

Катя прижалась щекой к его плечу и замолкла, задумчиво накручивая на палец локон. Она только что поняла, что все произошедшее с Денисом больше не ранит ее так, как раньше. Как будто после того, как она рассказала об этом Андрею, она освободилась от глубоко засевшей в ее груди боли, и теперь можно было надеяться, что рана, наконец, затянется и перестанет все время напоминать о себе.

— У тебя нет власти надо мной, — тихо сказала она себе под нос.

— Что? — переспросил Андрей, и Катя, улыбнувшись, сказала:

— Да так, ничего. Это из одной старой сказки. Я их раньше очень любила. Сказки, в смысле.

— А теперь что, разлюбила? — Андрей был почему-то уверен, что Катя должна была любить сказки и всякие романтические истории.

— Да нет, просто… — Катя снова пожала плечами, не желая произносить вслух, что сказки — не про таких, как она.

— Как только в кино выйдет какая-нибудь сказка, пойдем на нее вместе, — решил Андрей, удивляясь самому себе: смотреть кино в кинотеатрах он терпеть не мог. Чуть благосклоннее он был к театрам, но повести Катю на какой-нибудь спектакль он точно не мог из-за риска нарваться на Воропаева, который был заядлым театралом.

— Хорошо, — Катя просияла и чмокнула Андрея в губы.

Ее счастье было заразным, и  домой Андрей ехал в хорошем настроении, на время забыв о том, что их отношения всего лишь притворство с его стороны.

* * *

Катя действительно была счастлива. Абсолютно, безоговорочно, безусловно счастлива. И она не собиралась никакому подлому внутреннему голосу позволять портить ей жизнь. Сказки… Да что они понимают, эти сказки?! Да, в сказках прекрасный принц не устраивает возлюбленной свидания в замке друга, чтобы потом вернуться к своей невесте, красавице-принцессе, но ведь всем известно, что реальная жизнь куда сложнее и честнее любой сказки. Вот только в глубине души, сама стыдясь этого, Катя чувствовала себя униженной тем, что они с Андреем встречались по гостиницам и чужим квартирам, провожаемые взглядами все понимающих посторонних людей. Никакие волшебные ночи и нежные поцелуи не могли избавить ее от ощущения, что эти взгляды запачкали ее, и теперь от них никак не отмыться. Кроме того в сказках обычно был хороший конец, а Катя, как ни старалась, не могла представить счастливого конца для них с Андреем. До его свадьбы с Кирой оставалось чуть больше двух месяцев, и отменять ее никто не собирался. Катя знала, что Андрей не любит Киру и понимала, почему он не мог с ней порвать, но… Если подумать, то ни через месяц, ни через два, ни через год ничего не изменится: Воропаев по-прежнему будет угрозой для Андрея, а Кира в статусе невесты и жены будет его гарантией и страховкой. Если Андрей бросит Киру сейчас, то вся правда о положении компании может выйти наружу, и кресло под ним как минимум пошатнется, но если он сделает это накануне свадьбы или прямо на самой свадьбе, то все будет еще хуже. Кира и Александр не остановятся ни перед чем, чтобы уничтожить Андрея за такое, в этом Катя не сомневалась. Это значило, что свадьба будет, никуда от того не деться, а быть любовницей женатого мужчины Катя не желала.

В общем, никакого хэппи-энда Катя для себя не видела и потому предпочитала вовсе не думать о будущем, словно так оно никогда не наступит. Возможно, Кате и удалось бы по-настоящему убедить себя, что все у них с Андреем будет хорошо, если бы не разговор с Олесей: та со смехом рассказала, как к ней клеился женатый знакомый. «Клятвенно уверял, что жена у него стерва, с которой он вот-вот разведется. Как будто я не знаю, что он всем своим любовницам это говорит: у меня подруга два года терпела, искренне верила, что он разведется. Если мужик хочет развестись, он сразу разводится и не тянет кота за хвост, а не хочет — так всю жизнь сказки рассказывает, как ему дома плохо, но вот ведь незадача, обстоятельства пока что так складываются, никак не получается уйти. Жаль тех, кто на это покупается, но, с другой стороны, надо думать, что делаешь». Тот разговор засел в памяти Кати, как заноза, которую никак не получается вытащить, и она все время дергает и напоминает о себе тупой болью. Она ведь была ничем не лучше таких любовниц. И хотя Катя постаралась загнать это откровение в глубины памяти, оно постоянно  всплывало, мучая ее. Даже сейчас, после чудесного вечера с Андреем, Катя все равно невольно вспомнила, что тот, вполне вероятно, поехал к невесте. Было неприятно понимать, что домой к ней самой он никогда не приедет, и не сможет провести с ней всю ночь, что она никогда не будет кормить его ужином и смотреть телевизор с ним в обнимку.

А ведь еще пару месяцев назад Катя едва ли задумалась бы об этом. Тогда она считала, что недостойна Андрея и не пара ему, такому красивому, умному, богатому, обходительному. Но в то время она старалась не смотреть особо по сторонам, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Теперь же, слившись с толпой других пассажиров и прохожих, она начала разглядывать окружающих и обнаружила, что среди них полно пар, в которых один красив и ухожен, а другой — нет, но при этом они казались вполне счастливыми. Это укрепляло робкую надежду Кати на то, что она тоже достойна настоящего принца и великой любви. Вот только ее отношения с Андреем никак не желали соответствовать этой надежде.

Заснула Катя, жалея себя.

* * *

Андрей хотел было сказать Ромке, что в свете вчерашнего Катиного рассказа их план выглядел особенно циничным и отвратительным, но не стал. Во-первых, Катины слова не предназначались для Ромкиных ушей, а во-вторых, по сути, это мало что меняло. Игра была уже начата, а открывать Кате правду Андрей все равно не собирался, так зачем Малине знать то, что было не его делом? Если бы Катя была более эмоциональна, открывая свое прошлое, если бы он увидел, что воспоминания были для нее невыносимы, Андрей нашел бы способ прекратить их отношения прямо сейчас и как можно менее болезненно, и убедил бы в необходимости этого Романа. Но Катя говорила задумчиво и немного отстраненно, и Андрей решил, что она уже пережила ту историю, а значит, все будет идти так, как идет. Главное, чтобы завоеванные им позиции не потеснил Зорькин или Илья, пока он будет в Праге.

Судьба, однако, решила избавить его от лишних волнений, и благодаря капризам банка Андрей остался в Москве. Кира, конечно же, была недовольна, но в этот раз Андрею было искренне плевать на ее чувства: он не летел в Прагу, потому что так было необходимо для дела, которое, между прочим, кормило и саму Киру. Да и оставлять Катю надолго одну все же не хотелось.

— Сердце у меня не на месте, — пошутил Роман перед тем, как поехать собираться, — боюсь оставлять тебя без моего чуткого руководства. Но что мог, я для тебя сделал, цени мою скорость и доброту. Пакет и инструкция в моем кабинете, не забудь забрать. Они не должны попасть в чужие руки, иначе нас всех ждет мучительный конец.

— Да понятно, понятно.

Они распрощались, и Андрей довольно потянулся: несколько дней без контроля и истерик Киры будут просто манной небесной. И даже то, что ему придется продолжать охмурять Катю, не портило его настроения. Вот не зря народная мудрость гласила, что все, что ни делается, к лучшему. В эту минуту Андрей был как нельзя с этим согласен.

* * *

Катя всю жизнь старалась быть «правильной» девочкой: ее так воспитывали, да и по характеру она не была бунтаркой, но иногда она даже она не могла сопротивляться низменным порывам души. Таким, например, как неправедное любопытство. Она никогда в жизни не прочитала письма, адресованного не ей, и не взяла ни одной чужой вещи, но перед этим пакетом она просто не могла устоять.

Позже Катя не раз думала, что даже если бы знала, какой ящик Пандоры открывает, она все равно бы это сделала.

Разум просто отказывался воспринимать прочитанное. « _Андрею Жданову. Инструкция по совращению Пушкаревой. Часть 2. Мой дорогой друг и президент! Поскольку ты с детства страдаешь редкой формой склероза, я снова решил прийти тебе на помощь. Первую часть плана по укрощению нашего монстра ты уже выполнил, за что тебе от лица трудового коллектива огромное спасибо. Теперь, когда твой поцелуй... Прости за неровный почерк, но я невольно содрогнулся, представив это… Так вот, теперь, когда твой поцелуй превратил страшную жабу в человека, производительность труда в «Зималетто» выросла в разы В некотором смысле ты даже герой, потому что целоваться с такой уродиной, какой была Пушкарева до своего преображения в человека, нормальный мужчина может только под наркозом»._ Катя почувствовала, как ее лицо залила краска стыда. Конечно же она знала, что о ней говорили до того, как она изменилась, но в основном — за ее спиной, мало кто высказывал ей в глаза, какой уродиной она была, и точно знать, что ближайший друг Андрея и ее коллега, так думал и обсуждал это с Андреем, задевало. Сильно задевало.

_«Но несмотря на все твои заслуги, расслабляться рано, что ты, конечно же, прекрасно понимаешь. Не забывай и тверди себе это как мантру: наша цель — сохранение компании и липовый отчет к Совету акционеров. Хотя твое рвение в деле соблазнения бывшей «мисс Железные зубы» вызывает мое искреннее восхищение, не забывай, что даже у стен есть уши, а у наших стен их сотни, поэтому любое твое неверное движение станет тут же известно Кире, и тогда никакой поддельный отчет тебя не спасет. Поэтому соблюдай осторожность и не лапай Пушкареву там, где это могут увидеть. И не забывай дарить ей подарки — для такой, как она, даже та дрянь, которую я тебе приготовил, покажется сокровищем»._

Катя встала, сделала несколько судорожных вздохов и принялась ходить туда-сюда, пытаясь успокоиться. Нет, этого не могло быть просто не могло. Андрей любил ее! Вернувшись к столу, Катя начала рыться в пакете, все еще не в силах поверить в то, что прочитала. Подарки: плюшевые звери, шоколадки, свечки. Она вспомнила открытку, которую дал ей сегодня утром Андрей, — она была искренней, от всего сердца! Неужели она была написана не Андреем? Да нет, бред какой-то!

_«Почаще делай комплименты её внешности — теперь это не будет звучать так безнадежно неправдоподобно. Начни с ушей, это единственная часть тела Пушкаревой, к которой у меня никогда не было претензий. Про третий размер лучше не упоминай — возвышенные натуры такого не приветствуют, хотя в этом аспекте тебе повезло, поздравляю. Катя должна пребывать в уверенности, что она — «Мисс Вселенная», иначе все наши усилия пойдут прахом. Сегодня вручишь ей зайца, открытку №1 и шоколадку, потом скажешь ей, что вечером будешь занят, т.к., сам понимаешь, Кира будет звонить тебе домой и проверять. А завтра, если захочешь, можешь повести её на вечеринку к Волочковой — вряд ли кому-то придет в голову заподозрить вас в связи. Третий размер тебя, конечно, вдохновляет, я это уже понял, но если тебе понадобится допинг, полюбуешься на моделей — их прелести возбудят тебя больше, чем пушкаревские, — и после этого повезешь ее на сеанс любви, прости Господи. Если вдруг поймешь, что переоценил свои силы и достоинства Пушкаревой, прими живительную дозу виски, чтобы тебе все стало по барабану»._

Катя прижала ладони к пылающим щекам и снова начала мерять шагами кабинет, не замечая, что плачет. Мерзость, боже, какая мерзость! Андрей…Как он мог? Как? Он же знал, обо всем знал! Как он мог целовать ее, говорить, что любит, и все время притворяться, лгать ей в глаза, смеяться над ней, рассказывая обо всем Малиновскому? Катя все еще не могла в это поверить. Это какая-то дурная шутка, наверняка! Малиновский решил так по-дурацки пошутить, так ведь? Да-да, все так! По-другому и быть не может!

_«Не представляю, что бы ты делал, если бы она осталась монстром. Не позавидовал бы я тогда твоей печени, друг мой. В любом случае, «Зималетто» требует жертв, тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Когда все закончится, можешь спокойно заниматься своими делами, вряд ли она будет требовать продолжения банкета каждый день. Хотя от нее можно всего ожидать. Говорят, страшилки, особенно бывшие, в этом вопросе ненасытны. Короче, посмотришь по ситуации — не верю, что тебя обуяет вдруг желание доказывать ей свою страстную любовь каждую ночь. Но не забывай, что каждый день ты должен появляться в её каморке с презентами и открытками как штык! Помни, что коварный Николай Зорькин жаждет нашей крови и ждет не дождется, когда мы совершим неверный шаг. Тогда «ЗЛ» уплывёт к нему, а мы с тобой пойдем побираться. Как только мы вырвемся из ямы, расплатимся с долгами и вернём компанию, твои мучения закончатся, и ты сможешь смело послать Пушкареву куда подальше... а пока придется пострадать! Жму твою мужественную руку. Твой верный оруженосец. P.S. И еще: Андрюша, не забывай дарить ей цветы! Сто раз тебе напоминал! Вот теперь точно всё... Удачи!»_

На лист, который она сжимала в руке, вдруг упала капля, и Катя долго непонимающе смотрела на нее, пока не сообразила, что это ее слеза. Яростно утеревшись рукавом, Катя сжала зубы и выдохнула, лихорадочно пытаясь понять, что ей делать. Шаги в коридоре помогли ей решить: она схватила пакет и метнулась в каморку, закрыв за собой дверь и повернув собачку, чтобы никто случайно к ней не вошел. Она инстинктивно скорчилась на полу возле двери и закрыла руками уши, словно так могла заставить окружающий мир исчезнуть. Она не знала, сколько времени провела так, безучастная ко всему, не слышала, как кто-то зашел в кабинет, как звонил телефон, и пыталась понять, чему ей верить и что делать.

В конце концов Катя поднялась, чувствуя, что ее трясет, расправила листы и, положив их на стол, достала из сумочки зеркальце. Кое-как приведя себя в порядок, Катя вышла из кабинета с таким ощущением, будто отправляется на поле брани, и скопировала инструкцию, надеясь, что выглядит, как обычно. Ее заплаканных глаз никто не заметил. Катя вернулась в кабинет президента, аккуратно сложила в пакет подарки и инструкцию и вернула на стол Малиновского.

В голове у нее не было ни одной связной мысли, и она казалась себе воздушным шариком, из которого вышел весь воздух и совсем не осталось жизни.

Она так и не смогла поверить в то, что Андрей мог так с ней поступить. Она делала все, что он просил, она любила его и ничего не требовала от него. За что он так с ней? Нет, это все было каким-то чудовищным недоразумением. Надо просто подождать и посмотреть, что будет делать Андрей, когда откроет этот пакет. Он будет возмущен или, в крайнем случае, посмеется над этим, но не примет всерьез.

Надо просто подождать, вот и все. Так просто и одновременно так невероятно сложно.

Просто подождать, и все прояснится, и она снова сможет дышать и жить.

* * *

Катя изо всех сил старалась быть такой же, как утром, но не получалось, никак не получалось — улыбка никак не хотела задерживаться на губах, а походке не доставало легкости. Она нагрубила Андрею, когда тот спросил о Кабаевой: «Я ее не видела, Андрей Палыч. Да, меня не было в кабинете. У вас наручники есть? Ну как зачем? Чтобы приковать меня к столу, и я сидела за ним, не вставая», — и сделала это с явным наслаждением.

Надежда на то, что эта инструкция — идиотская шутка, умерла после подслушанного ей разговора Андрея с Малиновским, и Катя с силой прикусила сжатый кулак, чтобы не завыть как раненый зверь.

Когда к ней зашла Юлиана, Катя сидела, закрыв лицо руками.

— Катя, с вами все в порядке?

— Да, — хрипло ответила Катя, посмотрев на Юлиану. — Просто, кажется, я приболела.

Юлиана пристально посмотрела на нее, увидела ее припухшие глаза и решительно положила ладонь ей на лоб.

— Да у вас температура! — немного удивленно воскликнула она. — Нет, это никуда не годится. Вам лечиться надо, дома и в покое.

— Мне работать надо, — вяло возразила Катя.

Юлиана покачала головой и позвала громко:

— Андрей. Андрей! Андрей, пойди сюда, пожалуйста.

— Что-то случилось? — озабоченно спросил ворвавшийся в каморку Андрей.

— Да, ты можешь лишиться помощницы, — заявила Юлиана. — С гриппом шутки плохи, знаешь, какие могут быть осложнения? А ты заставляешь Катю работать в таком состоянии.

— Я? — искренне удивился Андрей. — Подождите, Катя, вы что, заболели? Так что же вы раньше не сказали? Я что, тиран какой? Конечно же, идите домой, лечитесь.

Андрей был, с одной стороны, обижен тем, что его выставили начальником-самодуром, но с другой, он испытывал облегчение — Катино странное поведение получило объяснение, и не надо было больше волноваться, что она узнала что-то, что не должна была.

— Спасибо, — все так же хрипло сказала Катя. Она не знала, как выдержала бы остаток рабочего дня с Андреем под боком.

— Я… я вам такси вызову, — сказал Андрей, спохватившись.

— Спасибо, но я лучше…

— Я вызову такси, — твердо повторил Андрей, борясь с желанием обнять Катю и погладить по голове — такой несчастной и больной она выглядела.

Он вышел, и Катя, не обращая внимания на Юлиану, уперлась лбом в сложенные на столе руки.

— Выше нос, Катенька. Болеть, безусловно, неприятно, но вы скоро выздоровеете и снова будете полны сил. И Андрей продолжит вас эксплуатировать, — уже громче добавила она.

— Я обязательно обсчитаю новую коллекцию, — сказала Катя, не поднимая головы. — Через пару дней, обещаю.

Юлиана и вновь присоединившийся к ним Андрей хором попросили ее не беспокоиться об этом и спокойно лечиться, посадили ее в такси и отправили домой. Катя действительно чувствовала себя больной. Больной, уставшей, обессиленной и отупевшей.

Дома родители, само собой, удивились ее раннему приходу. Обижаться на слова отца, который так до конца и не принял изменения в ней, и Коли, втайне немного завидовавшему ее преображению, не стоило, но Катя была не в том состоянии, чтобы сдерживаться, и от души хлопнула дверью своей комнаты. Колю предсказуемо послали извиниться, и Катя, не имея ни сил, ни желания притворяться перед ним, разревелась, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо. Кажется, она даже подвывала, захлебывалась слезами и невнятно что-то причитала, но ей было так больно и плохо, что она не отдавала себе отчета в том, что делала. Напуганный Коля сначала пытался извиниться за то, что сказал, а потом — выяснить, что все же стряслось, поняв, что это не на него Катя так отреагировала. Потом от тщетно старался успокоить ее, а потом просто обнял ее и гладил по спине, слегка покачивая, как ребенка.

Катя не знала, когда у нее вдруг закончились слезы: только что она еще рыдала с таким чувством, будто жизнь ее кончена, а теперь обнаружила, что больше просто не может плакать. Она отстранилась от Коли, шмыгнула носом и вытерла лицо.

— Да, ну и видок у тебя, — неловко сказал Коля и встал, чтобы налить ей воды. — Расскажешь, что случилось или продолжишь реветь, как баньши?

— Я такая идиотка, Коля, — икая, выговорила Катя. — Такая дура! Ну почему, почему я не могу быть счастлива? Чем я хуже остальных? Почему со мной так, за что?

К горлу снова начали подступать рыдания, и Коля поспешно долил ей в стакан воды.

— Да объясни ты толком, в чем дело. Тебя что, уволили?

— Нет, — прошептала Катя, — это было бы намного лучше.

Высморкавшись, она рассказала Коле все, несмотря на то, что сгорала от стыда и унижения. Ее опять обманули и использовали, а она ничего не поняла и приняла любовь за чистую монету, да еще к тому же связалась с почти женатым мужчиной.

— Это мне такое наказание, — с истерическим смешком сказала Катя, свернувшись калачиком на диване.

— Не говори ерунды! — сердито ответил Коля. — Это просто Жданов — подонок.

— Не го...! — Катя хотела было выкрикнуть: «Не говори о нем так!», — но осеклась. Святым Андрей точно не был, хотя у нее не поворачивался язык называть его подонком. А как тогда?

— Что ты будешь делать? — осторожно спросил Коля на прощание.

— Я подумаю об этом завтра, — невесело улыбнулась Катя и накрылась одеялом с головой.

Она была опустошена и выжата как лимон. Буря чувств, захватившая ее совсем недавно, улеглась, оставив после себя выжженную пустыню. Катя совершенно не представляла, как будет жить дальше.

* * *

— Ну что, надумала? — первым делом спросил Коля следующим утром, придя к Кате. — Нельзя спускать ему это с рук. Надо ему отомстить!

— Как? — рассеянно спросила Катя, стоя перед зеркалом. Интересно, получится у нее замаскировать круги под глазами и опухшие веки?

— Воплотить в жизнь его страхи! — торжественно сказал Коля.

— Это как? — заинтересовалась Катя и даже оторвалась от зеркала.

— Так ведь в одном он прав: мы... то есть, ты, по сути, владеешь «Зималетто»…

— Я не собираюсь красть компанию! — возмущенно ответила Катя, злясь на себя за то, что эта мысль не вызывала у нее особого отторжения.

— Я не говорю о том, чтобы ее насовсем украсть. Только на время. Или, по крайней мере, сделать вид, что ты собираешься это сделать. Пусть трясется от страха, что сейчас останется ни с чем. И выключи уже, что ли, будильник, ты же уже встала.

Катя только сейчас поняла, что ее телефон уже несколько минут настойчиво пищал.

— Это не будильник, — вяло сказала она, отключая его, — а напоминалка о кастинге.

— О каком-таком кастинге? — заинтересовался Коля, и Катя поняла, что зря она это сказала.

— Да неважно, я все равно на него не пойду, — вздохнула Катя.

— Ага, а напоминалку ставила специально, чтобы не забыть проигнорировать этот самый кастинг, да? Колись, что это?

«Катя, у меня к тебе предложение, подкупающее своей новизной», — сказал неделю назад Илья, и по его лицу Катя поняла, что он что-то задумал.

«Мне уже заранее бояться?» — спросила она тогда.

«Почему сразу бояться? Наоборот. Кать, через неделю начинается первый тур кастинга на «Джекилла и Хайда», и я тебя записал. Стоп, подожди злиться, сперва выслушай, хорошо? Катя, считай, что у меня профессиональная деформация, но я не могу видеть, как ты зарываешь свой талант в землю. Ты просто создана для сцены. Жаль, ты не видишь себя со стороны, когда поешь: ты просто светишься. И ты гениально умеешь перевоплощаться в любую героиню. Из тебя даже капризный гей-вампир отличный получался, хоть бери тебя с собой на пробы к «Балу». Кать, ну что тебе стоит просто прийти на кастинг. Ты ничего не потеряешь, даже если тебя не возьмут. Зато если возьмут, ты будешь играть в настоящем мюзикле!»

«Да, ты тоже хороший актер, и роль змея-искусителя тебе удается, — немного сердито ответила Катя. — Но ты пристрастен и необъективен: я не создана для сцены, мне там нечего делать. Я… — она помялась, не испытывая никакого желания говорить об этом с Ильей. — Я некрасивая, неуклюжая и смешная, ну кому я там нужна, на сцене-то? Я даже не умею танцевать!»

«Это все ерунда! Хотя бы потому, что я сам несколько лет ходил с тобой в танцевальную студию и видел, как ты танцуешь. Ты, конечно, не Волочкова, врать не буду, но у тебя неплохо выходило, я же помню».

Да, вот только Илья ушел с танцев в середине девятого класса, а Катя осталась еще на год — тот самый год, когда у них появилась новая преподавательница, Лира Олеговна. Тогда у Кати как раз выросла грудь, а сама она округлилась, вступив в запоздавший пубертат, и Лира Олеговна с наслаждением убеждала — и вполне успешно — ее в том, что она —никчемная неповоротливая корова, которой и думать не стоит о сцене. Это плюс неодобрение отца к актерской профессии вынудило Катю поступить на экономфак, тем более что с математикой у нее никогда не было проблем. Поступив, она поклялась, что станет первоклассным специалистом, но даже эту мечту ей осуществить не удалось: она провела всего несколько месяцев на ее первой по-настоящему серьезной должности, а компания уже стала банкротом.

«Кать, если не хочешь, вот совсем-совсем не хочешь, — продолжил Илья, — не приходи, не буду же я тебя заставлять. Просто мне кажется, что у тебя все получится, и на сцене ты будешь на своем месте».

Катя дала себя уговорить. Или, если точнее, она не особенно протестовала, когда Илья поставил ей напоминалку и скинул адрес кастинга и время по смс, и не сказала твердо, что не придет.

— Кать, это судьба, — совершенно серьезно сказал Колька, запустив пятерную в свои и без того взлохмаченные волосы. — Иди.

— В каком смысле? — удивилась Катя.

Она всю неделю гнала от себя воспоминания об этом кастинге, потому что не могла решить, стоит туда идти или нет, и ей все казалось, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. А вчера, само собой, кастинг напрочь вылетел у нее из головы.

— В таком! Слушай, ты знаешь, я никогда не понимал этих твоих мюзиклов и вообще увлечения театром. И, не скрываю, был рад, что ты поступила со мной в МГУ. Только я же помню, какое у тебя было лицо, когда ты окончательно решила, что будешь экономистом, а не певицей. А тут такой шанс! Если пройдешь, сможешь начать новую жизнь, без Жданова и «Зималетто», хотя для начала я бы на твоем месте отомстил. Кать, иди на кастинг и покажи там всем, где раки зимуют!

Коля воинственно потряс кулаком, и Катя невольно рассмеялась и чмокнула его в щеку.

— Коля, ты у меня самый лучший, — сказала она, и тот порозовел.

Кате хватило вчера унижения и стыда, и она вовсе не хотела позориться на кастинге, но… Коля и Илья были правы, она отдала бы душу за то, чтобы все же стать актрисой, и сейчас ее уже не заботило, что отец этого не одобрит. К тому же, она вполне могла сгодиться для характерных ролей или хора. Конечно, это не то же самое, что блистать в главных ролях, как она мечтала в детстве, но все равно это театр!

Мстить Андрею она не хотела. Точнее, ей хотелось причинить ему такую же боль, как он ей, но она не представляла, как сможет сделать это. Он был мерзавцем, но она не могла в одночасье разлюбить его. Бить в ответ она не собиралась. Катя просто хотела оказаться как можно дальше от Андрея, хотя в сложившихся обстоятельствах даже это было невозможно, слишком тесно она была связана с «Зималетто». Нет, сегодня она не могла об этом думать, не могла — и все тут. И идти на работу тоже. При одной мысли об этом начинала болеть голова и дергаться глаз.

Решительно, пока она не смалодушничала, Катя взяла телефон и набрала Илью.

— Привет. Ой, прости, я тебя не разбудила? Я не посмотрела на часы… Хорошо. Я хотела спросить: а сам-то ты сегодня будешь на кастинге? Да, но я… Ты читаешь мои мысли, спасибо. Через час нормально? Спасибо!

— Ну, что? — нетерпеливо спросил Коля, когда она закончила разговор.

— Я иду на кастинг, — объявила Катя. — Сначала к Илье, распеться и порепетировать, а потом с ним в театр. Коля, что я делаю? — спросила она вдруг, глядя на него огромными глазами. — Это безумие какое-то.

— Это новая жизнь, — важно ответил Коля. — Ничего, мы еще сделаем из тебя звезду.

— Ага, больших и малых театров, — усмехнулась Катя и пошла в ванную. — Когда я стану седьмым лебедем в пятом ряду, обязательно позову тебя.

«Я актриса, — сказала она мысленно, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. — Не финансовый директор, не секретарша президента, не обманутая любовница. Я не знаю никакого Андрея Жданова и у меня не разбито сердце. Я — актриса. Неопытная и начинающая, но талантливая, и я иду покорять Бродвей. У меня все получится, потому что я очень этого хочу…. нет, мне это необходимо, чтобы не сойти с ума».

— Я актриса, — повторила она уже вслух. — Все говорят, что я хорошо вживаюсь в роль. Сегодня моя роль — счастливой и уверенной в себе Кати Пушкаревой.

Сделать легкий макияж, надеть джинсы и свитер, собрать волосы в «хвост». Позвонить Андрею и нарочито низко сообщить, что сегодня она еще поболеет. Сказать родителям, что она к врачу, на медосмотр, «надо для работы», — если ей позвонят с работы, они скажут, что Катя в поликлинике. Попрощаться с Колей и шепнуть, чтобы он не проболтался. Влезть в высокие ботинки, покорившие ее сердце в новогодние каникулы, куртку, натянуть берет, взять сумку, посмотреть на себя напоследок в зеркало. Все это Катя сделала в точном соответствии с мысленным списком и, выйдя из дома, осторожно выдохнула: все шло по плану.

Она улыбнулась прогревавшему машину дяде Мише из двести восемнадцатой — просто так, потому что могла, и пружинистой походкой пошла к Илье.

* * *

Вчерашняя Катя Пушкарева вошла бы в театр, где проходил кастинг, нервничая и даже с опаской. Нынешней в первую очередь было любопытно. Народу было много, но не настолько, как Катя ожидала.

— Кастинг был объявлен в основном среди своих, — сказал Илья Кате вполголоса. — Степа и Селиверстов, это наш музыкальный руководитель, всегда могут задействовать каст «Парусов», что и собираются сделать, как я понял, но не все могут или хотят, на роль Люси там никого нет, и вообще, чем больше возможность выбора, тем лучше. Всегда может найтись новая звезда.

Строго говоря, сам Илья вообще мог не приходить на кастинг, его и еще двух актеров уже утвердили на роль Джекилла и Хайда, но их все равно просили появиться приличия ради. И для того, чтобы убедиться, что они в форме и еще хотят участвовать.

— Привет.

Илья пожал руку светловолосому голубоглазому молодому человеку с обаятельной улыбкой, и тот немедленно перевел взгляд на Катю.

— Катя, это мой коллега Михаил Борщов. Миш, это Катя Пушкарева, моя хорошая подруга и муза, — приобняв ее за плечи, представил Илья.

Катя слегка ударила его локтем в ребра за это. Муза, ну надо же!

— Приятно познакомиться, — сказала она Михаилу, протягивая руку.

— Взаимно. А вы здесь как муза или тоже участвуете в кастинге? — спросил Михаил.

— Со мной можно на «ты». Участвую, а насчет музы надо спрашивать у Ильи.

— Даже не рассчитывай, — предупредил Илья, притягивая Катю поближе к себе. — Я тебе свою музу не отдам.

— Да я и не претендовал, — улыбнулся Михаил, — хотя был бы не против такой очаровательной музы. Удачи с кастингом, буду надеяться, что мы с тобой еще увидимся на сцене.

— Спасибо. Я тоже, — Катя улыбнулась в ответ и даже немного смутилась: таким откровенно заинтересованным был его взгляд.

Уловив это, Илья взял ее под локоть и сказал небрежно:

— Прости, я хотел представить Катю Лизе. Удивимся.

И не успел Михаил что-то ответить, как Илья уже повел Катю на другой конец комнаты.

— Я даже не знал, что он может быть таким настырным, — пробормотал Илья.

— Не одобряешь? — нахмурилась Катя.

— Тебе сейчас надо сосредоточиться на кастинге, — хмыкнул Илья. — Но вообще он хороший парень, даю тебе свое благословение.

Катя рассмеялась.

— Ты имел в виду Лизу, с который мы познакомились у тебя на даче в новогодние праздники?

— Да. Но у нее всегда была плохая память, — не моргнув глазом, соврал Илья. — Она могла бы тебя не вспомнить, и тогда я бы тебя ей представил.

— У кого плохая память? — спросили за их спинами, и, обернувшись, Илья с Катей увидели Лизу Семенову.

Катя снова рассмеялась.

* * *

Само прослушивание оказалось совсем не страшным. Перед тем, как выйти на сцену, сердце у Кати екнуло, а ладони моментально стали мокрыми, но она напомнила себе, что в последнее время научилась достойно отвечать всем, кто в нее не верил, и спокойно пошла вперед. Кате лишь надо было показать все, на что она была способна, что она и сделала. Возможно, этого было недостаточно, и другие участники кастинга были лучше нее, но это не имело значения. В одном соревновании она уже победила, доказав самой себе, что у нее хватит смелости изменить свою жизнь. Когда она увольнялась из банка, она говорила родным много правильных и умных слов о карьере и перспективах, но правда заключалась в том, что там ей было невероятно скучно и некомфортно. Она была ценным специалистом, это верно, но на работе у нее не было ни одного друга, начальство относилось к ней как к одушевленной аналитической программе, а сама работа была однообразной и ни капли не творческой. Катя надеялась тогда, что на новом месте сможет начать новую, интересную жизнь, а в итоге получила… то, что получила. Интересно ей, правда, было, но не о таком она мечтала, совсем не о таком. Зато сцена не переставала ее манить, беззвучно, но страстно.

«А пусть бы и седьмой лебедь, — упрямо сказала себе Катя. — Все равно пойду».

Все трудности, связанные с переменой карьеры, показались пустяковыми. Да, актеры хора много не зарабатывали, но Катя могла с легкостью найти подработку на удаленке. Что до остального… это тоже было решаемо. Все было решаемо, если захотеть.

Катя упрямо тряхнула головой и вышла на улицу. У Ильи были планы, и она убедила его, что доберется сама. Ей казалось, что она провела в театре совсем мало времени, но оказалось, что уже начало темнеть.

Катя достала из сумки телефон и увидела огромное количество пропущенных звонков: от мамы, от Коли, с ресепшена — наверняка, Женсовет беспокоился, — и от Андрея. Настроение сразу же испортилось, но прежде, чем она успела подумать о чем-то еще, ее отвлек автомобильный гудок, раздавшийся совсем рядом. Вздрогнув, Катя оглянулась и увидела, что вдоль обочины за ней медленно едет автомобиль.

— Катя. — Машина остановилась, и из нее вышел Михаил Борщов. — Садись, я тебя подвезу.

— Спасибо, но я на метро.

— Ну хотя бы до метро.

— Да тут два шага.

— Два шага по холоду, а у меня тепло. Садись. Катя, даю честное слово, что я не маньяк-убийца.

Он улыбнулся, и стало совершенно очевидно, что человек с такой солнечной улыбкой не может быть маньяком. Катя не хотела никуда с ним ехать, она вообще сейчас не хотела ни с кем разговаривать, но Мише было трудно отказать. К тому же, ей совсем не хотелось вспоминать «Зималетто» и Андрея, и Миша мог ей в этом помочь. Ничто так не занимало мысли, как необходимость концентрироваться, чтобы поддержать дружескую беседу с малознакомым человеком, с которым у нее не было желания общаться в данную минуту.

— Хорошо.

Катя села на переднее сидение и выдохнула сквозь сжатые зубы: разгоряченная после кастинга, она не осознавала, как было холодно на улице, пока не оказалась в теплой машине.

— Давай я довезу тебя до «Китай-города», тебе будет удобно?

— Да.

Они выехали на уже стоявшую в пробке улицу, Миша смущенно потер загривок — Катя искоса наблюдала за ним, — и сказал нерешительно:

— Я все еще не маньяк и высажу тебя у метро, но я был бы рад, если бы ты согласилась сначала перекусить где-нибудь со мной. Я знаю пару хороших кафе недалеко отсюда и, если честно, я ужасно голодный. Просто перекусить, — добавил он, посмотрев на Катю.

Чувствуя, как вибрирует сумка у нее на коленях, Катя кивнула, решив не проверять, кто это уже около минуты звонил ей.

— Я тоже с утра голодная, — призналась она, и это было чистой правдой.

— Ты как относишься к пельменям? В следующем переулке есть потрясающая пельменная. Там готовят все, что можно условно назвать пельменями в разных кухнях мира, и очень вкусно.

— Я отлично отношусь к пельменям, — через силу улыбнулась Катя, потом набрала Коле смс: «Я в порядке, успокой мамупапу», — и выключила телефон.

* * *

«Пельменная» оказалась симпатичным и далеко не дешевым ресторанчиком, а пельмени и вареники там были такие, что Катя под Мишины рассказы о спектаклях, в которых он играл, заглотнула по две порции и того, и того. Как и Илья, Михаил был искренне увлечен своим делом, и рассказывал не столько о самом себе, сколько о проектах, в которых принимал участие, и коллегах, причем только хорошее.

«Финансовый директор? — переспросил он, когда Катя сказала, чем занимается. — Боюсь, я плохо представляю, чем занимается финансовый директор. Я никогда не дружил с математикой, к огорчению родителей».

«А вот я дружила, о чем сейчас жалею», — вздохнула Катя.

Она не заметила, как пролетело время, и даже не стала сопротивляться, когда Миша насточиво предложил довезти ее до дома.

Кастинг и Миша были повязкой и обезболивающим для раны в Катиной душе, они не лечили, но позволяли на время забыть об Андрее. Но стоило ей зайти к себе в комнату, как слезы сами собой полились у нее из глаз. Как ни хотела она не думать о завтрашнем дне, решать, пойдет она на работу или нет, надо было сейчас. Придется идти, поняла Катя. Не могла же она всю жизнь бегать от Андрея. Вот только как вести себя с ним она по-прежнему не знала. Сказать, что она все знает, устроить сцену… От этой мысли возникала почти физическая тошнота. Нет, никаких сцен и скандалов, только не сейчас. Она не хотела ни видеть его, ни слышать, чтоб ему было пусто! Ни его, ни Малиновского. Но придется.

«Там посмотрим», — сказала себе Катя, продолжая плакать.

Засыпая, она вспомнила о кастинге и невольно улыбнулась: она была великолепна и точно это знала.

* * *

Андрей был не в духе, и все «Зималетто» узнало об этом с самого утра. Особо романтичные — и отдаленные от этажа, где сидело руководство, — считали, что это из-за того, что Кира уехала в командировку. Женсовет точно знал, что это из-за того, что заболела Катя. Не то чтобы они верили, что Жданов так переживал из-за здоровья помощницы, скорее предполагали, что шеф бесился потому, что остался один на один с Викой.

На самом же деле в дурном настроении Андрея было повинно все и сразу. Вместо того, чтобы побыстрее дописать фальшивый отчет, Катя болела, и эта проволочка действовала ему на нервы. Вика была бесполезна, и даже когда он наорал на нее, это не помогло ни сбросить напряжение, ни заставить ее работать. Без Кати и без верного Ромки он был как без рук, и это было неожиданно и даже как-то обидно — как президент, он должен был досконально знать, чем занимались его ближайшие помощники, но получалось не очень.

Теоретически отсутствие и Кати, и Киры открывало ему давно невиданные горизонты свободы: черт с ним, с проверочным звонком Киры, Андрей вполне мог успеть приятно провести время в каком-нибудь баре в обществе милой девушки. Вот только чем больше Андрей думал об этом, тем меньше ему этого хотелось, что было тревожным симптомом. «Это все от усталости, — попытался убедить себя Андрей. — На бар просто нет сил, хотя на самом деле мне туда хочется». В действительности же ему хотелось домой: поужинать чем-нибудь вредным и вкусным вроде пиццы с пивом или жареных крылышек, пройти, наконец, очередной уровень игры, посмотреть любимый с детства «Крепкий орешек», и при этом желательно, чтобы его гладили по спине и, образно выражаясь, чесали за ушком.

Кира вредную пищу не одобряла: мало того, что это прямой путь к инфаркту и инсульту, да еще и слишком по-пролетарски. Компьютерные игры она считала уделом молодежи или же игроманов, а из фильмов она предпочитала либо романтические комедии, либо модный арт-хаус.

Андрей помнил ее другой, веселой, раскованной, беззаботной, и гадал, куда все это делось?

А вот Катя наверняка смотрела бы с ним «Крепкий орешек», даже если бы он был ей совсем неинтересен, за компанию, и делала бы ему массаж, и… Бред какой-то, при чем тут вообще Катя? Уж она-то точно никогда не будет его невестой, хотя, положа руку на сердце, Андрей не мог не признать, что с ней ему жилось бы проще.

Неплохо было бы, кстати, узнать, как она себя чувствует, но на мобильный она не отвечала, а к городскому подошли ее родители и сообщили, что она в поликлинике. Андрей надеялся, что у нее ничего серьезного. Сам он болел редко и, как многие мужчины, болезни переносил далеко не стоически, поэтому за Катю он искренне переживал. Вообще, без своих монументальных одежек она оказалась очень хрупкой и уязвимой, и только увидев ее в человеческом виде, Андрей в полной мере осознал, какой совсем еще юной она была, что отнюдь не успокаивало его муки совести.

Так и не дозвонившись до Кати, Андрей отправился домой, купив по пути больше вредной еды, чем мог съесть в одиночку

* * *

— Я заразная, не входите! — быстро сказала Катя, когда Андрей заглянул утром в каморку.

Поверить в это было легко: такой уставшей и больной она выглядела. Вчерашний боевой настрой пропал, оставив взамен уныние и острое желание оказаться на необитаемом острове.

Убедить Андрея не приближаться к ней не составило труда, достаточно было кашлянуть пару раз и потянуться за носовым платком. Андрей заикнулся было о том, что, может, ей стоило сперва выздороветь, а потом приходить на работу, но Катя напомнила о приближающемся Совете акционеров, и он тут же поскучнел и пообещал отпустить ее сегодня пораньше.

Где-то в глубине души Катя еще верила, что инструкция — это злой розыгрыш или же вообще ее галлюцинация, но когда минут через десять после своего ухода Андрей вернулся и протянул ей открытку и шоколадку, пожелав побыстрее поправляться, Катя вцепилась в край стола так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, чтобы не сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Например, выцарапать Андрею глаза или швырнуть в него чем-нибудь тяжелым. Ей вдруг стало больно дышать, да так, что она по-настоящему испугалась, что свалится сейчас с инфарктом. Пока напуганная Катя сидела, не шевелясь и едва дыша, и беззвучно плакала, хватая ртом воздух, как вытащенная на сушу рыба, она думала о том, что если останется жива, то никогда в жизни не позволит больше причинить себе такую боль. Особенно Андрею. Да, Катя все еще его любила, но она вырвет эту любовь из сердца, с мясом и кровью, если будет необходимо. В конце концов, московские булочки она тоже любила, но не ела же она их с утра до ночи, прекрасно понимая, что иначе не пройдет ни в одну дверь. Так и с Андреем — любовь к нему не принесет ничего хорошего, и даже если вдруг не удастся искоренить ее, Катя никогда больше не поддастся своим чувствам.

Когда боль в груди утихла, Катя вытерла лицо, громко высморкалась и с остервенением дернула мышкой. Липовый отчет? Будет Андрею липовый отчет к Совету акционеров. Но после Совета Катя уйдет из компании, и пусть Андрей попробует ее остановить. Одной рукой открывая нужные документы, другой она взяла было телефон, но замерла, вспомнив, что ее телефонные разговоры, по всей видимости, были достоянием общественности в лице Жданова и Малиновского. Поэтому Катя отложила телефон подальше и написала Коле письмо: Начинай готовить документы для передачи «Никамоды». Потом все объясню».

* * *

Избегать Андрея до возвращения Киры не составило труда, достаточно было сослаться на болезнь или работу. Правда, вечеринки у Волочковой избежать не удалось — Катя просто не знала, как отказаться от нее, не поссорившись с Андреем. Поэтому она пообещала не только пойти туда, но и провести с Андреем ночь, чего, конечно же, делать не собиралась. К вечеринке Катя, вопреки здравому смыслу, подготовилась: надела утром брючный костюм и топ, который под пиджаком выглядел повседневным, а без него — вполне нарядным.

Вечером, сняв пиджак и распустив волосы, она вышла к Андрею и на секунду позволила себе поверить, что его восхищенный взгляд был искренним. Впрочем на вечеринке, не успела она оставить его на пять минут, как он, следуя плану Малиновского, отправился прямиком к моделям. Катя почти не ощутила боли, только огромное разочарование, словно придавившее ее к земле. Она почти уже развернулась, чтобы сбежать, но ее остановил низкий глубокий голос:

— Катя, ты?

Обернувшись, Катя увидела Динару Крымову, с которой познакомилась на даче у Ильи. Динара также была на кастинге к «Джекилу и Хайду» («Ой, ерунда, а не кастинг, где они найдут еще одну такую, как я?»). Обладательница пышной фигуры и мощного меццо-сопрано, Динара блистательно играла характерные роли — Катя видела ее в «Мамма Мия» и в «Русалочке», — и наверняка прошла кастинг. Впрочем, точно ничего еще не было известно, участникам обещали позвонить недели через две.

— Я. Привет.

— Слава богу, хоть один человек, с кем можно нормально поговорить! — громко воскликнула Динара, обнимая Катю.

Она была одним из тех веселых шумных людей, которые нравились всем с первой же секунды. С ними легко общаться, и всех, кто, в свою очередь, нравится им, они мгновенно записывают в друзья.

— Как я тебя понимаю, — невесело хмыкнула Катя.

— Ты здесь по работе или удовольствия ради?

— По работе.

— Ясно. А я с мужем, он тоже по работе и зачем-то позвал меня с собой, хотя меня лично украшения вот ни капли не интересуют. Поэтому пойдем топить наше горе в вине. Да не пугайся ты так, это я образно… ну, почти. Здесь в баре варят изумительный кофе, и коньяк в него добавляют тоже отменный, я уже пробовала. Пойдем.

Катя знала, как губителен алкоголь для голоса, да и вообще пить не хотела, но противостоять Динаре было сложно. К тому же, ей хотелось хоть ненадолго забыть об Андрее.

— Идем, — согласилась она.

Кофе с коньяком и впрямь оказался чудесным, ничуть не хуже, чем кофе с ликером.

— Вон мой шеф, — прошептала Катя Динаре, когда начался показ, который они смотрели из дальнего угла, прихлебывая кофе. На этот раз без добавок.

— Тот надутый тип рядом с Лазаревой? Я бы сказала, что тебе еще надо выпить, с таким-то шефом, но нам уже хватит.

— Угу.

До опьянения Кате было далеко, но и абсолютно трезвой она себя назвать не могла. Иными словами, она была в том приятном состоянии, когда все вокруг кажется радужным, а заботы пропадают.

Когда показ закончился, Андрей оглянулся вокруг, нашел взглядом Катю и с грацией ледокола направился прямиком к ней.

— Сейчас будет гневаться, — равнодушно сказала Катя.

— Так он еще и буйный? Бросай его, Катя, и приходи к нам в театр, у нас все душечки, не то что этот твой.

— Да я бы с удовольствием, — пробормотала Катя.

— Катенька, ну наконец-то я вас нашел! — кажется, Андрей собирался сказать что-то другое, но передумал из-за присутствия Динары. А у Кати екнуло сердце, таким неотразимым он был в этот момент: оживленный, слегка нахмурившийся, но с такой нежностью во взгляде… Она тряхнула головой, отгоняя дурацкие мысли. С нежностью Андрей мог смотреть только на бутылку виски да на выгодный для себя финансовый отчет.

— Это моя подруга Динара, — представила Катя.

— И муж ее Рубен, — пророкотал за их спинами мощный голос. — Катерина, приветствую.

Рубена Катя тоже знала, он был вместе с Динарой у Ильи на даче. Два метра роста, примерно столько же в ширину и мальчишеская улыбка — и не подумаешь, что он художник и ювелир. Он поцеловал Кате руку, и Андрей заметно скривился.

— Андрей Жданов, президент дома моды «Зималетто». Катин начальник.

— А, так вот кому мне предъявлять претензии! —  хлопнув в ладони, воскликнула Динара.

— За что? — растерялся Андрей.

— За то, что наши фирмы не шьют нормальной одежды для женщин достойных размеров, — как само собой разумеющееся сказала Динара. — Вот вы шьете?

— Нет. Но я… мы исправимся, — прочистив горло, пообещал Андрей.

— Да уж, исправляйтесь.

Катя на секунду повернулась к Динаре, сделала огромные умоляющие глаза и сказала, снова посмотрев на Андрея:

— Андрей Павлович, я договорилась поужинать с Динарой и Рубеном, («Да-да», — тут же вставила Динара), и если я вам больше не нужна…

— Нужна! — выпалил Андрей. — Как же так, Катя? Мы хотели…

Он осекся, еще больше нахмурился и, взяв Катю под локоток, сказал вежливо:

— Простите нас, мы отойдем на секунду... Мы же планировали провести эту ночь вместе, — прошипел он, ведя Катю в тихий угол.

— Планировали, — не стала спорить Катя. — Но Динара очень просила.

Даже будучи очень правильной и послушной девочкой, в детстве Катя была как-то поймана родителями на лжи. Это был не первый раз, когда она врала, но до этого ей удавалось не попадаться. В этот раз, однако, история о том, что она опоздала в школу, потому что помогала беременной женщине отнести в ветеринарную клинику выпавшего из окна кота, который «так жалобно мяукал и поджимал лапку», была опровергнута соседкой. Та видела, как местные хулиганы из старших классов выхватили у Кати портфель по пути в школу и какое-то время играли им в футбол.

Катя лгала не из-за страха наказания или ради выгоды, она лгала из любви к искусству в прямом смысле этого слова: уже тогда она обожала театр, и ей нравилось воображать себя персонажем истории. Случалось это нечасто, обычно когда что-то не ладилось в школе или дома: кто-то высмеял перед всеми ее прическу, кто-то подставил ей подножку, кто-то украл ее тетрадку по математике. Показывать свое огорчение Катя не могла — родители тут же начинали расспрашивать, что случилось, расстраивались, учили, что на «глупых детей» обижаться не стоит, что она выше этого, или предлагали пожаловаться учительнице. Все это было бесполезно, и Катя научилась не показывать свои чувства. Но иногда справиться с ними никак не удавалось, и Катя придумывала истории, в которых, благодаря своему таланту, убеждала всех окружающих.

После долгого разговора с родителями Катя пообещала больше не врать и не использовать жизнь в качестве сцены, а за это ее, наконец, записали в театральный кружок, о чем она безуспешно просила больше года. Неприятные ситуации продолжали досаждать ей, но слово свое она держала железно и не врала, даже если очень хотелось.

Сейчас Катя впервые нарушила то обещание. Она играла: широко распахнутые глаза и взгляд наивной, ничего не понимающей девочки. Судя по всему, Андрей повелся, потому что он лишь с досадой вздохнул, но не показал ни злости, ни раздражения.

— Катя, я думал, вы хотите провести со мной сегодняшнюю ночь. Неужели подруга вам важнее?

Кате показалось, что в голосе Андрея она услышала обиду.

— Нет, конечно! — пылко воскликнула она, прижимая руки к груди, и посмотрела на Андрея сквозь ресницы. — Просто мы с вами вместе работаем, а с Динарой я вижусь очень редко, и не хочу упускать возможность пообщаться с ней.

— У вас еще будет такая возможность. А у нас — нет, потому что завтра возвращается Кира!

Катя замерла, сделала вид, что задумалась, потом подняла на Андрея увлажнившиеся глаза и сказала чуть дрожащим неуверенным голосом:

— То есть… мы теперь всю жизнь будем прятаться от всех, да? Встречаться тайком, как преступники, и ждать, пока вы сможете вырваться от Киры. Всегда-всегда?

Теперь, попав в ловушку, замер Андрей.

— Нет, конечно же, нет, но…

— Хорошо, а то я уже было испугалась, — просияла Катя. — Значит, у нас все еще впереди, и сегодня я могу поужинать с Динарой. До завтра, Андрей Палыч.

Погладив его украдкой по руке, Катя развернулась и пошла к Динаре и Рубену, спиной чувствуя недоуменный взгляд Андрея.

* * *

Катя поблагодарила Динару за то, что та ей подыграла. Шеф-трудоголик хотел, чтобы они вернулись еще поработать, объяснила она и отказалась от предложения ее подвезти. Будь Катя одна, она, возможно, поддалась бы чарам Андрея и поверила в его искренность. Хорошо, что Динара была рядом. Кате казалось, что та все сразу же увидит, поймет и если не осудит, то уж точно разочаруется в ней. Это, конечно, было глупо, но оказалось полезным. Катя еще больше утвердилась в своем решении порвать с Андреем и «Зималетто», надо было только набраться для этого сил. Она сказала себе, что сначала дождется результатов кастинга. Катя по-прежнему не верила в то, что ее возьмут в спектакль, но вдруг?.. А если нет, придется искать другую работу. Вот только какую? Мысль о финансах вызывала у нее сейчас дрожь. И что скажет на все это папа? Будущее не желало вырисовываться перед Катей, и эта неопределенность выматывала.

Еще надо было как-то подготовиться к встрече с Малиновским, которого Катя с радостью никогда бы больше не видела. Оправданий поступкам Андрея не было, но Катя не сомневалась, что именно Малиновский был автором идеи и вдохновителем соблазнения. Не будучи добрым, Андрей не был и жестоким. Горькая правда заключалась в том, что он был трусом и поступил так, как поступил, из страха, а не из-за того, что сознательно хотел причинить ей боль. К тому же, он попросту не видел в ней равного себе человека, и поэтому считал возможным запихнуть в душную темную каморку, орать на нее и спать с ней «для дела». Теперь было понятно, как он рассчитывал выкрутиться со свадьбой — никак. Женился бы на Кире, уверяя, что это совершенно необходимо, и клятвенно обещая, что скоро разведется, а потом уволил бы Катю под благовидным предлогом, предварительно выведя «Зималетто» из-под удара.

Но выяснять отношения с Андреем, вскрывать этот нарыв Катя все еще не была готова. Ей нужно было собраться с силами, ей требовалось занятие, на которое она сможет отвлечься, хобби или что-нибудь в этом роде. Илья улетел в Германию на кастинг к «Балу», так что их совместные, как он говорил, «песнопения» и уроки немецкого закончились. Но… Кате вдруг пришло в голову, что их вполне можно заменить чем-то не менее приятным, и она даже знала, чем именно. Завтра она попробует все устроить, но сначала надо подготовиться. Во-первых, морально: ей придется вернуться в прошлое, и это будет болезненно. А во-вторых, материально: надо будет попрощаться с единственной заначкой, деньги в которую откладывались на самый-пресамый черный день.

* * *

Кира вернулась из Праги с обострившимся чувством ревности, а Малиновский — со жгучим любопытством. Он, как всякий полководец, хотел знать, сработала ли его тактика, и одержана ли победа.

— Не знаю, что не так, но что-то явно не так, — глубокомысленно ответил Андрей на расспросы друга и пояснил, что Катя променяла ночь с ним на какую-то подругу.

— А ты что, предпочел бы, чтобы она ушла с Зорькиным? Нет, конечно, плохо, что она тебя отши… то есть, прости, пренебрегла тобой, но зато, как ты сам сказал, она с Зорькиным уже не общается. Может, нам всем, а в особенности тебе, повезло, и они поругались?

— Свежо предание, — вздохнул Андрей.

Он тяготился романом с Катей, и, казалось, должен был бы испытывать облегчение при мысли об окончании их отношений. Но ничего такого он не испытывал, скорее даже наоборот. Неужели он и правда не хотел рвать с ней? Да нет, не может такого быть. Это все от стресса и уязвленной гордости, не иначе. Он покончит с этим романом как можно нежнее и желательно побыстрее, женится на Кире и снова заживет привычной жизнью, в которой уже не будет Кати.

И все же… все же в глубине души он признавал — ему будет не хватать Кати.

* * *

В день возвращения Киры и Малиновского Катя разыграла спектакль «то ли прострел, то ли радикулит, то ли остеохондроз, а скорее все и сразу». Подавая Андрею документы, она наклонилась чуть больше, чем было необходимо, схватилась за спину, заохала-заахала, потом в течение всего дня жалобно стонала и вздыхала при каждом движении и в конце концов добилась, чтобы Андрей отпустил ее пораньше. Выйдя из «Зималетто», она, конечно, направилась не к врачу и не домой, а прямиком в Гнесинку.

Катя сказала Андрею правду: Илья действительно помог ей после той истории с Денисом. Деталей он не знал, но видел, какой убитой и несчастной она была. Чтобы привести ее в чувство, он договорился с Францем Иосифовичем Клейнером, легендарным специалистом по постановке голоса. Вне стен Гнесинки тот занимался только с по-настоящему талантливыми певцами, в том числе и из-за границы, и за большие деньги. Как Илья умудрился уговорить его взяться за Катю, да еще и по разумной цене, она не представляла.

Франц Иосифович отшлифовал Катин голос настолько, насколько это было возможно. Он считал, что Катя могла бы блистать на оперной сцене, приди она к нему раньше, еще в музыкальной школе. («Педагоги у вас были хорошие, и материал у них был отменный, но они — учителя музыкальной школы, и этим все сказано. Не тот масштаб, не те цели, милая барышня. Однако если вы готовы работать, чтобы поставить голос, я, пожалуй, готов взяться»). Благодаря Клейнеру Катин меццо-сопрано обрел бóльшую подвижность и легкость впридачу к традиционно тяжеловесным низким тонам, на которые делали упор в музыкальной школе. Колоратурным меццо, довольно редким талантом, она похвастаться не могла, а вот сопрановые партии ей давались очень хорошо, и контральто, хоть и чуть хуже, все же вполне приемлемо.

С тех пор Катя не переставала, несмотря ни на что, регулярно распеваться. И сейчас она хотела взять еще несколько уроков у Клейнера, чтобы убедиться, что она еще годится для сцены. Франц Иосифович не был особенно воодушевлен ее просьбой, но согласился встретиться, а выслушав Катю, нашел возможность уделить ей еще несколько занятий.

— И другу своему передавайте привет, — сказал Кате на прощание Клейнер. — Такой талант, а он все в бирюльки играет.

Под бирюльками он, очевидно, подразумевал мюзиклы.

— Но ведь талантливо играет, — улыбнулась Катя.

— И то верно, — не стал спорить Клейнер.

Катя вышла от него, поздравила себя с победой и отправилась выполнять вторую часть своего плана, которая была сложнее первой. Упражнений дома было мало для восстановления физической формы, пригодной для сцены. Точнее, для танцев. Крики Лиры Олеговны: «Выше! Я сказала выше ногу, Пушкарева! Ты что, не только толстая, но и глухая?» — до сих пор звучали у Кати в ушах. Но если подумать, — а сделать это спокойно Катя смогла лишь сейчас, спустя все эти годы, — до Лиры Олеговны у нее получалось худо-бедно танцевать. Звездой студии она не была, но остальные преподаватели ни разу не говорили, что ей не дано танцевать, как корове не дано кататься на коньках. Она не была изящной и грациозной от природы, но это отчасти компенсировалось ее гибкостью.

В детстве Катя ходила в театральный кружок, ставший потом театральной студией, где преподавали солидные педагоги и проводили мастер-классы известные актеры, и в танцкласс при этом кружке, программа которого отличалась от современных танцевальных студий. Кате и другим детям дали основы балета и европейской программы бальных танцев на уровне, достаточном, чтобы станцевать импровизированный вальс или танго. Лира Олеговна пришла, когда настало время современных танцев, которые Катя так и не освоила. Причем изводила и критиковала Лира Олеговна не только Катю, «любимчиков» у нее не было. Девочкам доставалось за все подряд: за недостаток грации, за чрезмерную худобу или, как в Катином случае, полноту, за высокий рост, за низкий рост, даже за форму ушей. Но никто из группы не пожаловался ни родителям, ни предыдущим преподавателям. Все почему-то считали, что так оно и надо, что настоящее мастерство достигается через пот, кровь и боль и все такое.

Катя поискала через Интернет ближайшие к работе и дому танцевальные студии, и, обойдя половину из них, нашла ту, где были и бальные танцы, и не слишком экзотические современные. Абонемент на месяц она купила в обе группы.

На следующий день Катя виновато сказала Андрею, что врач назначил ей курс массажа и физиотерапии, из-за чего ей придется несколько раз в неделю уходить с работы чуть пораньше, а раза два — даже с обеда. «Пугал инвалидной коляской, если не буду лечиться», — со вздохом «призналась» Катя. — «Не верится, конечно, но вдруг? Но если вы против, Андрей Палыч, я пойму. Работа, конечно, важнее…» Тут она посмотрела на него большими скорбными глазами, теребя подол пиджака, и Андрею ничего не оставалось, как отпустить ее.

Теперь избегать Андрея стало совсем легко: она с головой ушла в работу, уроки Клейнера и танцы, а Жданову оставалось с этим только мириться, тем более что его внимания требовала вовсю готовившаяся к свадьбе Кира. Андрей продолжал дарить Кате подарки и открытки, она с преувеличенным восторгом благодарила его, а по пути домой выбрасывала и то, и другое в мусорку, и делать это с каждым разом было все легче и легче. Разлюбить Андрея она так и не смогла, ведь любовь не свет, который можно погасить, щелкнув выключателем, но чувство это было к придуманному ей Андрею Жданову, к тому, кем он притворялся, а не к тому, кто хладнокровно обманывал Катю, а сам не чаял побыстрее от нее избавиться. К реальному Андрею Катя уже начинала испытывать все возрастающую неприязнь. Он лгал ей в лицо, ничуть этого не стесняясь, и смеялся над ее доверчивостью.

* * *

Насчет кастинга ей позвонили, когда она уже потеряла всякую надежду. Поэтому она даже растерялась, услышав, что через неделю ее ждут на второй тур, а время и место будет известно позже.

Некоторое время она сидела неподвижно, переваривая эту новость, а потом порывисто вскочила на ноги и закружилась по каморке, врезаясь в мебель. Только присутствие за стенкой Андрея удержало ее от победного восторженного крика. Неважно, пройдет она дальше или нет, она доказала, что не хуже многих других, профессиональных актеров и певцов, принимавших участие в кастинге. Правда, вскоре ей в голову закралась мысль о том, что на решение режиссера и продюсера повлиял Илья, но она тут же отмела это предположение. Нет, в проекты такого уровня если кого и берут по протекции, то точно не откровенных бездарей и не по просьбе простого актера.

Не успела Катя снова сесть за стол, как в каморку вошел насупленный Андрей. Примостившись на уголке стола, он спросил задушевно:

— Катя, я вас чем-то обидел?

— Нет, Андрей Палыч, — энергично помотала головой Катя, надеясь, что так он не увидит в ее взгляде правды. — Совсем нет, даже наоборот.

— Да? А мне кажется, что вы на меня обижены. В последнее время мы с вами совсем не видимся, вы не обращаете на меня внимания… Вы на меня за что-то злитесь, Кать? Я сделал что-то не то? Если да, то я не…

— Я не злюсь.

— Тогда что происходит, Кать?

— Ничего, — спокойно ответила Катя. — Все, как прежде. И, потом, как же мы не видимся, когда вот… — она махнула рукой, показывая на Андрея.

— Вы понимаете, о чем я, Катя.

— О чем? — простодушно уточнила она.

Вместо ответа Андрей неожиданно наклонился и поцеловал ее. Катя и опомниться не успела, как машинально начала отвечать на этот жадный, нетерпеливый поцелуй.

— Увидят, — прошептала Катя, стараясь отдышаться, когда Андрей отстранился от нее.

— Пусть, — махнул рукой Андрей и снова поцеловал ее, но уже нежнее и осторожнее. Катя не нашла в себе сил, чтобы вырваться из его объятий.

— Хватит! — ее разум возобладал над чувствами, и она оттолкнула Андрея. Губы у нее горели, а щеки, она была в этом уверена, стали красными, как помидор. — Нас могут увидеть. Что тогда?

Андрей, который еще секунду назад был довольным и расслабленным, нахмурился. Он хотел было снова сказать, что ему плевать, увидят их или нет, пусть даже он так не думал, но Катя опередила его, спросив:

— Что сделает Кира, если узнает?

Ничего хорошего, в этом можно было не сомневаться. Весь боевой настрой и задор Андрея мгновенно испарились.

— Катя, вы меня любите? — устало спросил он, не убирая рук с ее плеч. — Я, правда, вас ничем не обидел?

— Люблю, — вздохнула Катя.

— Это хорошо, — немного приободрился Андрей и провел по ее шее подушечками больших пальцев. — Тогда, может, сходим сегодня куда-нибудь? Мы давно нигде не были вдвоем, не оставались наедине…

Он расстегнул пуговицу ее блузки, провел пальцами по ключице, расстегнул еще одну пуговицу. По спине Кате пробежали мурашки, а пульс предательски участился, когда ладонь Андрея скользнула внутрь, и он погладил ее грудь вдоль кромки лифчика.

— Н-не могу, — выдавила Катя, закрывая глаза и невольно подаваясь навстречу его ласкам. — М-м-м… массаж.

— Что?

— У меня сегодня массаж.

— Ка-а-ать, а может, ну его, этот массаж. Пропустите разок, ничего страшного не случится... Я сам тебе массаж сделаю, — добавил он хрипло.

— Нельзя, — открыв глаза, серьезно сказала Катя. — А то хрусть — и пополам.

— Что пополам? — недоуменно спросил Андрей, к счастью, не узнавший цитаты.

— Позвоночник, — все так же серьезно пояснила Катя. — Одно неправильное движение, и позвонок или выбьется, или треснет, или… В общем, пропускать массаж никак нельзя и непрофессионалу доверять мою спину тоже нельзя, простите, — сказала Катя, глядя на Андрея, как предавшая хозяина собака.

— Жаль, — с непритворным разочарованием сказал Андрей. — Но нам обязательно надо куда-нибудь сходить вдвоем в ближайшее время. Я соскучился, Кать.

— Я тоже, — машинально ответила она, стараясь не обращать внимания на его горячую ладонь на своей груди. Будь Катя в прежней одежде, Андрей еще сражался бы с тугими пуговицами пиджака. Хоть снова возвращайся к старому облику.

Кате удалось, привычно сославшись на работу, выпроводить Андрея после очередной серии поцелуев. В этот момент ей было невероятно трудно поверить в его лживость и подлость. Чтобы напомнить себе о реальном положении дел, она достала из глубины нижнего ящика копию инструкции и перечитала. Все так, это и есть реальность, в которой Андрей нежен и страстен лишь потому, что это предусмотрено его планом. Сердце снова стиснуло болью, и Катя, сделав глубокий вдох, решительно порвала инструкцию на клочки. Все, хватит. Она больше не будет цепляться за прошлое теперь, когда ей надо сосредоточиться на будущем, каким бы оно ни было.

* * *

Когда Кира вплыла в Катину каморку, та догадалась, что ничего хорошего ждать не приходится. Она не сильно ошиблась: Кира принесла стопку приглашений на свадьбу, и потребовала от Кати срочно их разослать, но ожидаемого удовольствия не получила. Катя взяла приглашения одной рукой, а второй набрала ресепшен и, не успела Кира выйти, громко попросила Машу прислать к ней Федора.

«У меня для него корреспонденция для отправки. От Киры Юрьевны».

Кира резко обернулась и хотела сказать Кате что-то неприятное, но та невозмутимо выдержала ее взгляд. Первой опустив глаза, Кира ушла. Дверь каморки она аккуратно закрыла за собой, а вот дверью президентского кабинета хлопнула так, что задрожала вся высотка.

Катя солгала бы, сказав, что не ощутила при этом злорадного удовлетворения.

* * *

На второй тур кастинга пришло меньше претендентов, чем Катя ожидала. Илья, вернувшийся из Германии («Все решили, что я свободно говорю по-немецки»), тоже был там, как и двое других исполнителей главной роли — Ярослав Зарецкий, улыбчивый брюнет с орлиным профилем, и Даниил Ремизов, высокий шатен с пронзительно голубыми глазами. Зарецкий играл с Ильей в «Парусах», Ремизов — в «Мамме». Были на кастинге и Лиза Семенова, и Динара, и Миша, и занятая разговором с ними Катя не сразу поняла, что два светловолосых юноши были того же типажа, что и Миша, а, следовательно, его конкурентами. Они наверняка пробовались на роль Саймона Страйда, молодого человека, безответно влюбленного в невесту доктора Джекила, Эмму Кэрью. Поскольку роль эта была небольшой, вряд ли на нее возьмут сразу троих актеров, максимум двух, а то, может, и вообще одного. Еще одна дама была тех же форм, что Динара, и обе претендовали на роль леди Бэконсфилд, двуличной светской львицы. Еще три девушки, одна из которых играла Ассоль в «Алых парусах», были похожи между собой — невысокие, стройные и изящные, они идеально подходили на роль Эммы. Если подумать, Катя тоже вписывалась в их компанию, но думать об этом она боялась. Потому что если развивать эту мысль дальше, можно было прийти к логичному выводу, что сейчас будут отбирать исполнителей главных ролей, а к этому она готова не была. Катя не верила в то, что ее рассматривают как претендентку не то что на главную, а даже на роль второго плана. Хор — вот на что она рассчитывала. Но Эмма? Нет, на это Катя и не надеялась.

Правда, остальные артисты, ожидавшие вместе с ней начала кастинга, совсем не были похожи на хор и кордебалет. Взять, например, трех мужчин в годах — явные же лорды Дэнверсы, отцы Эммы, или же генералы Глоссопы, но точно не веселые мальчики из паба. И все же, Катя запретила себе думать об этом, она и так нервничала гораздо больше, чем на первом туре.

Чтобы отвлечься, Катя с любопытством разглядывала собравшихся, стараясь делать это как можно незаметнее. Ей было странно, что люди, которые в данный момент конкурировали друг с другом, вполне по-дружески общались, смеялись и не демонстрировали ни малейшей враждебности. Разумеется, это было логично: здесь они соперники, в другом мюзикле — коллеги и друзья, но Катя, травмированная модельным бизнесом, где все были друг другу врагами, все равно удивлялась.

Этот тур прошел немного не так, как первый. Помимо арии Эммы, Катя спела дуэтом с Ремизовым, с одним из сэров Денверсов и с Лизой-Люси. У Кати было смутное чувство, что на этот раз атмосфера в зале была более напряженной и оживленной одновременно, но точнее она сказать не могла, потому что была полностью сосредоточена на своем выступлении.

Катя вышла из зала с таким ощущением, будто провалилась на самом важном в ее жизни экзамене. Да, она старалась изо всех сил, но… Ремизов был настоящей звездой, его огромный талант удачно дополнялся привлекательной внешностью, и Катя была уверена, что на его фоне смотрелась, как певичка кабаре на сцене Ла-Скала. С Лизой она, вроде бы, спела хорошо, а вот с Владимиром, сэром Дэнверсом, — откровенно плохо. Вот не задался у них дуэт, и все тут. Да и вообще… Аня Лебедева, звезда «Алых парусов» была идеальной Эммой, куда Кате до нее и внешностью, и опытом. Еще одну кандидатку в Эммы Катя, кажется, видела в «Мамме» и полагала, из них двоих у нее шансов на успех значительно меньше. Вряд ли на роль Эммы возьмут трех актрис, но если так, то у Кати еще оставалась надежда.

— Тебя подвезти?

— А тебя, что, уже закончили мучить? — улыбнулась Катя, оборачиваясь к подошедшему сзади Мише.

Тот ответил, махнув рукой:

— Прелесть московского мира мюзиклов в том, что здесь все друг друга знают. На что я способен, Степан представляет, в сравнении с другими они меня сегодня увидели, так что я свободен и могу тебя подбросить.

— Спасибо, но не стоит. Я на работу, а по пробкам я туда только к утру доеду. На метро быстрее, — Катя снова улыбнулась, испытав чувство дежавю.

— На работу? Поздно же уже.

— Что делать? — пожала плечами Катя. — Пока я не вольный художник, приходится мириться с офисной действительностью. На самом деле все нормально, мне надо кое-что доделать, чтобы завтра об этом не болела голова.

— Тогда давай я провожу тебя до метро.

— Хорошо, — подавив вздох, ответила Катя.

Ей хотелось попереживать в одиночку, но отказывать Мише она сочла некрасивым. Она вообще не умела отказывать, ей с детства твердили, что хорошие девочки делятся игрушками, выполняют обращенные к ним просьбы и слушаются старших. Катя никому не говорила, но одной из причин ухода из банка было то, что на нее постепенно навалили работу еще как минимум двух людей. «Вам же не сложно, правда? Вы такая умница!», «Это надо сделать максимально срочно, кроме вас некому», «Я всегда знал, что могу рассчитывать только на вас. Отчет нужен к понедельнику». Отказаться было невозможно по многим причинам, и тогда она была уверена, что бегство — лучший выход. В какой-то степени так оно и оказалось.

— Буду ждать тебя на третьем туре, — сказал Миша перед входом в метро.

— Не сглазь, — хмыкнула Катя и скрылась за тяжелыми деревянными дверями подземки.

* * *

У Кати было такое чувство, что ее двойная жизнь видна всем невооруженным взглядом. Примерно так же она ощущала себя после ночи с Денисом — ей казалось, что у нее на лбу было написано, что она уже не девственница. Вот только ни Женсовет, ни родители ни о чем не догадывались. Родители верили в то, что она задерживается на работе, Женсовет — в ее больную спину. Как ни странно, теперь, когда Катя проводила на работе меньше времени, чем раньше, она успевала сделать даже больше. И быстрее. Как будто мозг у нее перезагрузился и начал работать эффективнее. Она проштудировала все новые статьи и практику по антикризисному управлению, и у нее уже было несколько задумок, как применить новые знания на практике. Поработав в «Зималетто», Катя начала лучше понимать специфику и структуру компании, чего толком не знала, когда только пришла на работу и вынуждена была почти вслепую помогать Андрею с его планом. Теперь ей проще было найти возможности для экономии средств и новых способов преодоления кризиса. Кроме того, у нее была смутная идея, которую еще надо было как следует обдумать, но если у нее все получится, «Зималетто» снова встанет на ноги быстрее, чем они рассчитывают.

Катя очень надеялась, что у нее все получится.

* * *

Сначала Катя хотела подлизаться к отцу, что было непростой задачей. Он не переставал дуться на нее и из-за перемен во внешности — ему все еще страшно не нравилось, что Катя одевалась теперь «ну прям как профурсетка, прости Господи», — и из-за ее задержек на работе. Однако где-то в глубине души он гордился ею даже больше, чем когда она только устроилась на работу в «Зималетто»: теперь-то он точно знал, что начальство ценило его дочь и считало ее высококлассным специалистом, да и в коллективе она пользовалась любовью. Чтобы заслужить одобрение отца, Катя с утра пораньше в кои-то веки позавтракала «по-человечески»: не йогуртом на бегу, а бутербродами и кашей. Теперь можно было брать быка за рога и спросить, не имелось ли у Валерия Сергеевича друзей, связанных с МВД. Катя уже открыла рот, но вдруг поняла, что это будет огромной ошибкой. Торопливо допив чай, она пошла собираться и ждать Колю.

— У меня для тебя важное правительственное задание, — Катя утянула Колю к себе в комнату, едва тот снял ботинки.

— А можно, задание подождет, пока я позавтракаю? Я на голодный желудок все равно ничего не соображаю.

— Ничего, это не бином Ньютона.

— Ага, зная тебя, это обратная теорема Галуа. Чего надо-то?

— Встретиться с этими твоими братьями-акробатами, с Филиным и Рулиным, и поинтересоваться, есть ли у них надежные — Коля, подчеркиваю, надежные — люди в органах, которые могут решить связанные с контрабандой проблемы… нестандартным путем.

— В органах? С контрабандой?.. — Коля нахмурился, но потом его осенило: — Те ткани! Подожди, Пушкарева, ты в своем уме? Ты что хочешь сделать, а?

— Узнать, если ли у нас шанс получить эти ткани, и во сколько нам это обойдется.

— Нет, ты точно спятила! Учти, в тюрьме холодно, сыро и нет пирожков тети Лены, так что я туда не пойду, и тебе не советую.

— Тихо ты, не ори! Не дай бог, папа услышит. Коля, все будет в порядке, никто ни в какую тюрьму не попадет. Пусть Филин с Рулиным, если у них есть такие люди, пока просто узнают, что там с нашими тканями. А потом уже будем думать, что да как.

— Зачем тебе это вообще? Все, тканей уже нет, «Зималетто» это пережило, поехали дальше.

— Коля, мы потеряли большие деньги. Да, ткани были неприлично дешевыми, но это все равно деньги. Даже если мы еще доплатим за эти ткани, они обойдутся нам дешевле, чем партия из «Макротекстиля». Но доказательств, что это наши ткани, нет никаких, и ясно, что законным путем мы эти ткани не вернем. Посмотрим, можно ли сделать это не совсем законно и обойтись при этом малой кровью. Нет — значит, нет. За спрос, Коля, денег не берут и в тюрьму не сажают.

— Зато сажают за взятки!

— Коля! Мы не собираемся давать взятки, ясно? Если до этого дойдет, это будем не мы лично, и называться это будет «комиссионные за консультацию и подготовку документации», или что-нибудь в этом роде. Слушай, давай не будем бежать впереди паровоза, ладно? Мы еще даже не знаем, смогут ли Филин и Рулин нам помочь.

— Ладно, ладно, тогда скажи, что ты надумала?

— Я же тебе уже сказала…

— Да нет, я не об этом. Ты так печешься о «Зималетто»… Жданову ты мстить не будешь, я понял, но ты что, так легко простишь его?

— Не прощу,— небрежно ответила Катя, заплетая косу. Ходить в шапке с распущенными волосами, которые лезли в глаза и рот, она терпеть не могла и по улице ходила с косой. — Но и мстить ему не буду.

— Даже чуть-чуть? Пусть живет и радуется жизни, да?

— Ага.

— Зря, — решил Коля. — Я бы точно его хоть немного, но припугнул.

— Коля, ты не представляешь, как я хочу, чтобы он испытал такую же боль, какую причинил мне. Знаешь, мне даже как-то снилось, как я выдираю у него сердце. Вот прям запускаю руку ему в грудь и вырываю сердце, кровь брызжет во все стороны, какие-то ошметки плоти летят... На редкость гадостный сон был, — Катю даже передернуло при воспоминании об этом. — Но зато во сне я была абсолютно счастлива. Только какой смысл мстить? На это надо тратить время и силы, а мне сейчас не до этого. И, потом, я не знаю, что он сделает, если решит, что я действительно угрожаю «Зималетто», а другого способа отомстить, как ты сам сказал, нет. Не хочу оказаться за решеткой или, того хуже, в могиле.

— Ну, это ты загнула, — покачал головой Коля. — Он же не маньяк какой-нибудь.

— Нет… надеюсь. Но я верила, что он меня любит, а он… Так что я уже ни в чем не уверена. Вот если провалюсь на кастинге, то подумаю о мести, — печально усмехнулась Катя, — а пока, ну его. Он сам себя накажет, когда женится на Кире. Она ему жизни точно не даст, вот увидишь. Пускай мучается. Он же все время будет бояться, что она у него компанию отберет, если он не будет делать так, как она хочет. Она уже сейчас то и дело скандалит, а уж когда они поженятся… Не видать ему будет моделек, как своих ушей, — злорадно сказала Катя.

— Да, но когда это будет, — протянул Коля. — Ты, может, этого и не увидишь.

— Зато буду знать, что пока я наслаждаюсь жизнью, он там мучается с нелюбимой женой.

— Добрая ты, Пушкарева.

— Практичная, — поправила его Катя. — Нервы у меня не железные, не хватало их еще на Андрея тратить. Нет уж, хватит.

— Что, даже не скажешь ему, что тебе все известно?

— А зачем? Он каждый день переступает через себя, чтобы изобразить влюбленного, страдает, теряет на меня время. Вот пускай и дальше страдает от необходимости притворяться.

— Тоже неплохо, — одобрил Коля.

— Все, я побежала. Постарайся не разорить «Никамоду» и свяжись с адвокатами.

— Вот так всегда, — проворчал Коля. — Я стараюсь, приумножаю наше состояние, а меня обвиняют непонятно в чем и взваливают непосильную работу. Никакой благодарности.

Катя чмокнула его в щеку и пошла одеваться.

* * *

Андрея что-то беспокоило. Он и сам не мог сказать что именно, но чувство это было сродни тому, которое испытываешь, когда-то забыл что-то важное, или наоборот, весь день пытаешься вспомнить что-то, что прекрасно знаешь.

Вроде бы причин для беспокойства не было: положение дел в «Зималетто» не ухудшалось, и даже улучшалось, подготовка к свадьбе шла полным ходом почти без его участия, Кира его не бросила, а Катя, кажется, перестала общаться с Зорькиным, на компанию не покушалась и верила в его любовь. Вот только что-то все равно было не так. И улыбалась Катя ему не так, как раньше, и подаркам не так радовалась, и как будто даже избегала его. А главное, если подумать, доказательств этому никаких не было. Месяц назад Катя улыбалась так же и смотрела так же, а ощущение все равно было такое, будто что-то изменилось. Но как и когда, Андрей не знал. Он говорил себе, что он просто устал от этих отношений, потому что они оба много работали, и Катя плохо себя чувствовала и ревновала к Кире, но успокоения это не приносило. С каждым днем ему все больше казалось, будто он общается с Катей через стекло, которое искажает интонации и выражение лица и не дает почувствовать тепло и любовь.

С Ромкой Андрей своими переживаниями не делился, тот все равно не понял бы. Андрей даже выбросил пару открыток, написанных Ромкой, и заменил их своими, но ситуацию это не изменило. И чем больше Андрей старался разбить это стекло, тем холоднее казалась ему Катя. Он привык к двуличности мира моды и светского общества, но представить эту двуличность в исполнении Кати не удавалось никак. Не могла же она притворяться, когда говорила, что любит его. Катя на это не способна. Только когда Андрей целовал ее, мир снова становился правильным, таким, к которому он привык. Но не целовать же Катю двадцать четыре часа в сутки. И потом, все равно надо было начинать отвыкать от нее: и от ее любви, и от ее присутствия в «Зималетто» вообще. Но как? Это же чушь какая-то, как Андрей будет руководить компанией без Кати, а? Где он найдет такого финансового директора, которому можно будет доверить истинное положение дел в «Зималетто»? Как его только угораздило так влипнуть?!

* * *

— Меня пригласили, меня пригласили, меня пригласили! — Катя едва дождалась, когда Андрей выйдет из кабинета, чтобы позвонить Илье, ее просто распирало от желания поделиться радостной новостью.

— Третий тур? — немедленно понял тот.

— Да. Сказали, что ждут меня в понедельник!

— Поздравляю! Это… Кать, честно, даже не знаю, что сказать, кроме того, что я очень за тебя рад. Ну, и за себя тоже: наконец-то мы будем играть на одной сцене, — добавил он после паузы.

— Не сглазь! Я серьезно, если после третьего тура мне скажут: «Спасибо за участие, будем иметь вас в виду на будущее», у меня будет истерика, — предупредила Катя.

— Эм-м-м… Даже не знаю, говорить тебе или нет…

— Что? — насторожилась Катя.

— Имей в виду, я не ручаюсь, что на этот раз все так же, поэтому не радуйся раньше времени, но Степанов и Селиверстов обычно приглашают на третий тур только тех, кого уже точно отобрали. В третьем туре они обычно выясняют, готовы ли все отобранные актеры играть в мюзикле, и прикидывают составы. Меня тоже на понедельник пригласили.

— Это… это… — Катя не знала, что сказать.

— Ты лучше об этом не думай, — посоветовал Илья. — Вдруг я ошибаюсь, и вообще... Представь, что это просто очередной тур.

— Вот зачем ты мне это сказал, а? — жалобно спросила Катя. — Теперь я до понедельника не успокоюсь.

— Кать, не психуй ты так. Послушай, ты хочешь играть в «Джекиле»? С регулярными спектаклями, с репетициями, срочными заменами, рекламными фотосессиями, со всем вот этим? Сможешь?

— Да, — после секундного колебания ответила Катя.

— Значит, будешь, — спокойно сказал Илья. — Расходовать твой талант на хор — это все равно, что забивать микроскопом гвозди, а Селиверстов на это не способен. К тому же, хор и кордебалет полностью набрали после второго тура, я точно знаю. Так что готовься быть звездой. Постучал три раза по столу, чтобы не сглазить.

— Я…

— Кать, выдохни уже, а то до понедельника не доживешь. Я серьезно, не переживай так, все будет нормально, тебя возьмут. Должны взять.

— Твоими бы устами… Хорошо, я постараюсь не нервничать. О боже, Илья, настоящий мюзикл в настоящем театре! А если я не справлюсь? У меня нет опыта, и образования тоже, а вы все профессионалы, я все испорчу, мюзикл провалится, и…

— Кать, дыши, — напомнил Илья. — И не говори ерунды, ничего ты не испортишь. Степа с Селиверстовым знают что делают. Если они тебя берут, значит, считают, что ты не подведешь. У них хорошее чутье на актеров. Между прочим, они Мишу Борщова в свой первый спектакль взяли тоже без опыта, и не прогадали. Так что не паникуй, тем более что если ты продолжишь в том же духе, то разоришься.

Катя совсем забыла, что Илья был в Германии, и звонок влетит ей в копеечку.

— Нашел, как выкрутиться, — улыбнулась она. — Ладно, тогда до понедельника. Ни пуха ни пера.

— К черту, — с чувством ответил Илья и отключился.

Катя нервно сжала руку в кулак и прикусила костяшку указательного пальца, стараясь успокоиться. Она была не готова к такому. Готовилась, готовилась, но оказалась не готова. И что теперь делать?

«Не глупить и не истерить», — строго ответил внутренний голос.

Но послушаться его было трудно.

* * *

Когда ей на почту пришло письмо не только с деталями третьего тура, и но со всеми партиями Эммы, — на предыдущих турах они пели с листа, — Катя несколько раз открыла и закрыла файл, чтобы убедиться, что это не приятная галлюцинация. Но нет, письмо ей не померещилось. Катя, удивляясь себе, распечатала его и уверенно отложила в сторону, сперва занявшись работой. Она всегда предпочитала оставить все самое вкусное на потом.

* * *

Катя настраивала себя... да нет, ни на что она себя не настраивала, хотя и пыталась. Просто встала утром, надела те же джинсы и свитер, в которых была на первом туре, и поехала в театр. Она не представляла, что ее ждет, и в вагоне метро, теплом и битком набитом людьми, Катя вдруг осознала, что она совершенно спокойна и готова ко всему, что ее ждет, будь это победа или поражение. «Вот так достигают дзена», — сказала она себе и широко улыбнулась, чем заслужила подозрительную улыбку сидевшей напротив женщины.

Войдя в зал следом за сопровождавшей ее ассистенткой режиссера, Катя поняла, что Илья был прав: сегодня в театр позвали лишь тех, кто будет играть в мюзикле, правда, без ансамбля. Никого лишнего. Три главных героя: Илья, Ремизов и Зарецкий; две Люси: Лиза Семенова и незнакомая Кате актриса с шикарной фигурой; два Саймона; Миша и еще один блондин, два лорда Кэрью, две леди Бэконсфилд (одна из них — Динара), и несколько мужчин, которые могли играть любую оставшуюся роль. И — при этой мысли весь Катин дзен куда-то испарился, — две Эммы. Марина Андреева, игравшая в «Русалочке»… и сама Катя.

Атмосфера в зале была… пожалуй, веселой. Наверное, даже востребованные актеры боятся, что их не возьмут, и испытывают облегчение и эйфорию, когда получают роль. Очевидно, остальные, если и не были до конца уверены, что уже приняты в труппу, то, по крайней мере, очень на это рассчитывали.

— Дамы и господа, — обратился ко всем Степанов, когда в зале собрались все приглашенные, — как говорится, если кто знает причины, по которым он не сможет принять участие в нашем проекте, пусть скажет сейчас или замолчит навсегда… Метафорически выражаясь, не надо разбрасывать тут бактерии и портить мебель, актерские суеверия бывают очень накладны, знаете ли. Все готовы? Отлично. Тогда работаем. Зарецкий, Демидова, вы первые. Начинаем с «Я приму тебя»…

Да, это действительно был не столько кастинг, сколько пробы и подбор ролей. По сути, в любой мюзикл актеров отбирали по трем критериям: голос, актерские данные и внешность. Но был и еще один критерий: совместимость. Не все голоса одинаково гармонично звучат вместе, даже если по отдельности они идеальны для той или иной роли, не все актеры, несмотря на весь их талант, выдают на сцене «химию» с любым партнером.

Катя и Марина одинаково хорошо, хотя и по-разному, звучали со всеми тремя «Джекилами», но не столь же хорошо с обеими «Люси». У Кати более гармоничным вышел дуэт с Люси-Лизой, а у Марины — с Люси-Настей Камышовой. А когда Катю попросили спеть с листа Люси, у них получился неплохой дуэт с Мариной.

У Миши в дуэте и с Катей, и с Мариной получился вполне натуральный безответно влюбленный трогательный Саймон, а вот второй исполнитель этой роли, Егор Мартынов, играл скорее капризного юношу, раздосадованного на то, что его отвергли. Причем на Марину он обижался больше, чем на Катю.

Алексей Листьев так по-отцовски приобнял Катю за плечи, когда их позвали на сцену, и сказал: «Идем, дочка», что тут же стал ее любимым сэром Дэнверсом.

В результате некоторым актерам предложили сыграть несколько ролей. Семен Фадеев, второй лорд Дэнверс, был утвержден еще и на роль генерала Глоссопа, а Егор стал не только Саймоном Страйдом, но и сутенером Спайдером. Зарецкий вполне серьезно сказал, что тоже хочет быть Спайдером, что вызвало смешки у всех собравшихся, но ему пообещали иметь в виду такое желание на случай экстренных замен.

Когда все роли были распределены и официально утверждены, вся труппа разразилась аплодисментами. Услышав свое имя: «Екатерина Пушкарева — Эмма Кэрью», Катя кивнула так, словно ничего другого она и не ожидала. В действительности же она никак не могла поверить, что это не ошибка. Она все ждала, что ей вот-вот скажут: «Пушкарева? Какая Пушкарева? Мы ее разве звали? Опять Оля все перепутала! Екатерина, нам очень неловко, что так получилось, но, к сожалению, вы нам не подходите». И дождалась.

Когда всем объявили, что первая коллективная репетиция состоится через полторы недели, и пожелали удачи, Катю попросили задержаться ненадолго. Сосредоточенная на том, чтобы не разрыдаться, Катя не сразу поняла, что ей говорят. Оказалось, что Степан… то есть Степанов, конечно же, надо привыкать называть его по имени-отчеству, выразил восхищение ее талантом и вместе с тем опасение, что из-за отсутствия опыта ей придется работать больше остальных. Катя пылко заверила его, что готова дневать и ночевать в театре. «Ночевать — это, пожалуй, перебор, — улыбнулся Степанов, — но вот дневать, возможно, придется. Мы поставим вам больше репетиций, чем остальным, по крайней мере в начале, а там будет видно. Договорились?»

Само собой, договорились. Катя была совершенно серьезна и готова на все ради того, чтобы сыграть в этом мюзикле.

* * *

При любых других обстоятельствах Катя была бы на седьмом небе от счастья. Но мысль о разговоре с Андреем омрачала всю ее радость. Совмещать репетиции с полным рабочим днем было невозможно. Отказываться от мечты Катя не собиралась, но и уволиться из «Зималетто» она также не могла. Компромиссом была бы работа по свободному графику, но что-то подсказывало ей, что Андрей не согласится на это. И она его понимала.

Вот только… Андрей сам был во всем виноват. Не начни он играть с ней в любовь, Катя осталась бы страшно одетой серой мышкой, никогда не решилась бы пойти на кастинг и не получила бы эту роль.

«Вам, Андрей Палыч, тоже надо податься в артисты, гениально играли бы любовь», — с бессильной злостью подумала Катя.

Она знала, что ей надо делать, и стыдилась саму себя. Докатилась. Узнай отец о том, что она планировала, убил бы. Ну, ладно, не убил бы, но точно отрекся бы от нее. Но Катя все равно сделает задуманное, если не удастся договориться полюбовно. «Он сам нарвался», — мысленно процитировала она строчку из мюзикла «Чикаго». Впервые она всем сердцем понимала героинь «Чикаго», попавших в тюрьму за убийство своих мужей и любовников, и ничуть не раскаивавшихся в содеянном.

— Катя, все в порядке? — спросил Андрей, когда Катя зашла в кабинет. — Какие-то проблемы?

— Да нет, никаких.

— Значит, все прошло хорошо?

Катя нахмурилась, не сразу вспомнив, что она соврала, что едет в налоговую, потому что у них там возникли какие-то вопросы по «Никамоде».

— Да, все хорошо.

— А вы сами, Кать? С вами все в порядке? — пристально вглядываясь в нее, спросил Андрей.

— Все отлично, — стиснув зубы, сказала Катя, которая в этот момент больше всего желала остаться одной и не видеть Андрея.

Сегодня она точно не будет с ним разговаривать, это может подождать.

— Я тут подумал… — он подошел поближе, заправил Кате за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос и притянул ее к себе. — Может, сходим куда-нибудь вечером? Кира встречается с подругами, и у нас будет несколько часов, которые мы сможем провести вдвоем. Только ты и я, а, Кать? Я ужасно соскучился, — прошептал он Кате на ухо.

— Я тоже, — с вымученной улыбкой ответила Катя. — Я хотела предложить тебе сходить сегодня кое-куда… — В конце концов, называть постоянно на «вы» своего любовника было нелепо. — У меня есть два билета на «Мамму Мию», это мюзикл, очень веселый.

Билеты действительно были, их Кате дал Миша перед тем, как убежать на репетицию, собственно, «Мамма Мия», где он играл этим вечером. Катя была более чем уверена, что Андрей откажется. Она даже загадала: если он вдруг согласится, она поверит в то, что он хоть чуть-чуть, но был искренен, когда говорил о своих чувствах.

— Мюзикл… — протянул Андрей. — Мюзикл — это, конечно, хорошо, но, Кать, небезопасно. Увидеть могут, — огорченно развел он руками. — Давайте лучше в кафе, а? А потом… — Он поцеловал ее и промурлыкал: — А потом будет видно.

— Кафе… — в тон ему ответила Катя, изо всех сил игнорируя тепло, разлившееся в животе. — Кафе — это хорошо, но кафе никуда не денется, а билеты у меня на сегодня. Поэтому я пойду в театр, Андрей Палыч, а вы… — Она встала на цыпочки, обняла его за шею и сказала, прижавшись щекой к его щеке: — А вы как хотите. Только определитесь побыстрее, пожалуйста, чтобы я могла взять с собой кого-нибудь другого. Колю, например, он любит мюзиклы.

Это тоже было ложью, Коля вообще не слишком жаловал театр.

— Катенька, неужели какой-то там мюзикл важнее наших отношений? — раздраженно спросил Андрей.

— Ну что вы, Андрей Палыч! — Катя посмотрела на него так, словно это предположение ранило ее до глубины души. Она выждала секундную паузу и продолжила: — Это не какой-то там мюзикл, это потрясающий мюзикл с чудесными актерами и всеми известной музыкой. «АББА», помните такую группу? Там использована их музыка, и…

— Катя, да бог с ним, с этим мюзиклом. Если ты так хочешь на него сходить, я куплю тебе билеты на какой-нибудь другой день, а сегодня пойдем на свидание.

— Знаете, Андрей Палыч, — задумчиво сказала Катя, — у меня, правда, небольшой опыт, но ведь на свидания ходят как раз в театр, разве нет? А еще в кино, на выставки, во всякие интересные места. Нет, конечно, в кафе и клубы тоже ходят, но… последнее наше свидание в клубе оказалось не слишком удачным, поэтому неплохо было бы разнообразить репертуар, вам так не кажется?

Нет, Андрею так не казалось. Что он будет делать, если встретит там какого-нибудь знакомого?

— Если подумать, караоке было не таким уж плохим, — выдавил он. — А ты поешь не хуже любой известной певицы.

— Желаю вам приятно провести вечер, — тихо сказала Катя, опустив голову. Глаза жгли слезы.

— Кать, я…

Но Катя вырвала у него руку и скрылась в каморке.

— Коля, мы сегодня идем в театр, — ультимативно заявила она, набрав номер друга.

— С горя или праздновать? — поинтересовался Коля.

— Просто так. Но вообще, жизнь прекрасна и удивительна, так почему бы нам не сходить в театр.

— Ну ты даешь! Поздравляю! — Коля правильно понял ее намек и начал возбужденно тараторить: — Ты кого хоть играешь? Когда премьера? Ты сказала Жданову? А он что?

— Вечером поговорим, — коротко ответила Катя. — Встречаемся в половине седьмого на «Фрунзенской» в центре зала.

— Так точно, товарищ генерал, — бодро отрапортовал Коля. — Задание получено, будет исполнено.

«Только не проболтайся родителям», — написала она в смс, закончив звонок.

В кабинете Андрея что-то громыхнуло. Как будто кто-то злобно стукнул кулаком по столу. Стеклянному, между прочим, столу. Катя сделала вид, что ничего не услышала.

* * *

Утром Катя проснулась в отличном настроении. Вчерашний вечер вернул ей хорошее расположение духа: до начала «Мамма Мия» она взахлеб рассказывала Коле о кастинге, потом с большим, чем раньше, удовольствием посмотрела мюзикл, втайне представляя себя на сцене, подарила Мише цветы и вернулась домой с таким чувством, будто ее жизнь изменилась, как в сказке, и теперь у нее все будет хорошо.

Правда, уже за завтраком логика уняла безудержную эйфорию, и Катя вспомнила, что кроме роз ее ждет еще множество шипов… но это все равно, потому что она будет играть в настоящем театре! В глубине души она все еще боялась, что это ошибка, что она этого недостойна, что она все провалит, но предвкушение того момента, когда она впервые выйдет на сцену перед зрителями, заглушало ее сомнения.

Конечно, она хотела понравиться зрителям, но сцена манила ее не успехом и известностью, а возможностью играть и петь то, что ей интересно. И теперь, когда ее мечта была совсем близко, — премьера намечалась на конец августа, — даже предательство Андрея казалось уже не таким страшным. Вернее, нет, не так, Кате по-прежнему было больно, но уже не так, как еще позавчера. Вчерашний кастинг стал тем лекарством, которое за ночь почти залечило рану и уняло боль.

Было бы неправдой сказать, что Катя не узнала себя, когда, умываясь, посмотрела на себя в зеркало, но ее глаза определенно сияли, а с губ не сходила глупая улыбка.

Ее счастливый вид заметили на работе практически все. Девочки из Женсовета многозначительно посмотрели на нее, решив, что ночь она провела в объятиях жениха. Андрей, судя по всему, подумал так же.

— Хорошо провели вчерашний вечер, Катя, — сказал он, и это был точно не вопрос.

Он, в отличие от Кати, выглядел неважно: темные круги под глазами, сжатые губы, залегшая между бровями складка и щетина давали понять, что его вечер был не слишком удачным.

— Не жалуюсь, — пожала плечами Катя и ушла в каморку.

Желание провести пальцем по этой складке, разгладить ее и приободрить Андрея возникло непроизвольно, как в старые добрые времена, но на этот раз Кате с легкостью удалось подавить его. Утешать его? Еще чего не хватало!

Даже Юлиана не преминула отметить Катин цветущий вид и приподнятое настроение, когда зашла к ней:

— Катя, приятно видеть вас такой веселой и счастливой. Не иначе как в «Зималетто» витает вирус любовной лихорадки, и нам стоит ждать еще одной свадьбы.

Юлиана оставила дверь каморки открытой, и Катя не удержалась.

— Просто мне сделали одно интересное предложение, и я его приняла, вот и все.

— О, поздравляю! — в голосе Юлианы было явное удивление, но поздравила она Катю от всей души. — И когда радостное событие?

— В конце лета.

Даже если бы Юлиана спросила, когда свадьба, Катя ответила бы так же, и это было бы чистой правдой, ведь мюзикл заканчивался венчанием.

— Отличная новость! Тогда поздравляю вдвойне и желаю счастья.

— Спасибо.

Не успела Юлиана уйти, как в каморку зашел Андрей. Встав у двери, он скрестил руки на груди и спросил тихим низким голосом:

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

— Я еще не звонила в банк, но, думаю, проблем быть не должно, выплата прошла…

— Я не об этом, — перебил ее Андрей. — Я слышал, тебя можно поздравить?

— Можно, — не стала отпираться Катя и незаметно вытерла вспотевшие руки о брюки.

— А-а-атлично. Что ж, поздравляю, Катя. Поздравляю с тем, как ловко ты водила меня за нос, — он деланно улыбнулся и посмотрел на Катю, так, что ей вдруг даже стало страшно. — «Я вас люблю», «Коля мне только друг» — вижу, какой он тебе друг! Интересное у тебя понятие о любви и дружбе, Катя. Даже любопытно, ты одного меня так «любила» или были другие? А Зорькин о них знает или остается в блаженном неведении? Или, может, он сам тебя благословлял на поиски «большой и чистой любви», пока вы с ним «дружили», а? — с каждым словом он говорил все громче и громче и наступал на Катю, пока не навис над ней, оттеснив к стене.

Смешно, но Катя не влепила ему пощечину только потому, что не знала, как это делается. Раньше ей казалось, что у женщин это врожденный инстинкт, но теперь вдруг поняла, что даже не представляет, как подступиться к этой задаче. Поэтому, задумавшись на секунду, она сказала хрипло:

— Ну и мразь же ты… — И добавила, глядя ему в глаза: — Рядовой Жданов.

Андрей дернулся и сделал шаг назад.

— Катя, прости. Пожалуйста, прости, я не должен был так говорить, я не это имел в виду… Просто я не понимаю, что происходит. Я тебя чем-то обидел, Кать? Что-то случилось?

Он протянул было к ней руку, но Катя оттолкнула его.

— Хватит, — твердо сказала она. — Не понимаешь? Может, позовем Малиновского, чтобы он все тебе объяснил? У него ведь такой талант раскладывать все по полочкам… Знаю! Лучше попросить его все письменно объяснить, тогда ты точно все поймешь. В первый раз ты все так хорошо усвоил, что ни на шаг от его инструкции не отступил.

«Ну скажи, скажи, что не понимаешь, о чем я. Что не знаешь ни о какой инструкции», — мысленно попросила Катя. Тогда она не колебалась бы и точно его ударила, как ей сейчас очень хотелось.

— Я… Катя, все не так, — с трудом сглотнув, сказал Андрей, снова протягивая к ней руку. Катя шарахнулась в сторону, ударившись локтем о шкаф. — Катя, пожалуйста, все совсем не так, как ты думаешь. Малиновский, эта инструкция, это все ерунда, все неправда, она тут ни при чем, поверь мне, — горячечно забормотал он, больше не стараясь дотронуться до нее.

— Поверить? Тебе? Смешно, — Катя на секунду зажмурилась и покачала головой. — Хватит врать! — выкрикнула она. — Ты следовал этой инструкции до последней буквы. Даже открытки, которые ты мне дарил, написал Малиновский!

— Катя…

— Хватит, — повторила Катя, но уже тихо и, как ни странно, совершенно спокойно. Обычно, когда она очень злилась, то начинала плохо соображать, но сейчас голова у нее была ясная. Она вдруг осознала, что могла добиться желаемого, и не собиралась упускать этот шанс. — Я больше не хочу говорить на эту тему, слышишь? Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще. Мне не нужны никакие объяснения, извинения и оправдания. Коля действительно святой, он никогда не стал бы красть у тебя «Зималетто», но я — не он. И если ты еще хоть раз вспомнишь об инструкции и о том, что между нами было, я сделаю все, чтобы законно отобрать у тебя компанию. При этом я расскажу в деталях всем, особенно Воропаевым и твоим родителям, почему так поступаю. Это ясно?

Андрей хотел было что-то возразить, это было понятно по его взгляду, но Катя не дала ему такой возможности.

— Андрей Павлович, — тщательно выговаривая его имя-отчество, сказала Катя, закрываясь этим формальным обращением, как щитом, — я не шучу. И не передумаю. Я вообще не хочу иметь с вами ничего общего. Мне… противно. — Она непроизвольно дернула плечом, не замечая, как покраснел при этом Андрей. — Но я не могу бросить «Зималетто» сейчас. Не ради вас, не обольщайтесь, ради себя самой. Вам нужен фальшивый отчет для совета акционеров? Хорошо, вы его получите вместе с настоящим отчетом, но только при условии, что с этой минуты мы с вами будем общаться только как начальник и подчиненная. Никаких напоминаний о прошлом, никакой фамильярности, ничего личного с этой самой минуты. Согласны?

— Да, — почти не разжимая губ, сказал Андрей, и отступил к двери, двигаясь, как механическая кукла, у которой кончался завод.

— Это еще не все. В скором времени я не смогу работать полный рабочий день, — Катя едва не добавила, «Простите, что так получилось». — Я буду приходить в «Зималетто» по свободному графику, а чтобы не страдала работа, мои обязанности разделит Коля — как обстоят дела в компании в общем и целом, он знает, подробности я ему расскажу. Он числится в «Никамоде», потому устраиваться официально в «Зималетто» ему не стоит, но это не проблема: подписывать все документы и принимать решения буду я. Разумеется, для нас двоих этот кабинет будет тесен, поэтому мы будем работать… ну, скажем, в бывшем кабинете Ветрова.

Андрей молчал так долго, глядя на нее странным взглядом, что Кате даже стало не по себе. Она не знала, какой реакции от него ждала, но точно не такого тягостного молчания.

В каморке вдруг стало трудно дышать, как будто воцарившаяся в ней мертвая тишина вытеснила из помещения весь воздух.

— Хорошо, — сказал, наконец, Андрей равнодушным тоном. — Все будет так, как вы хотите, Екатерина Валерьевна. Я распоряжусь, чтобы вам и вашему… стажеру подготовили кабинет.

Он вышел из каморки, а потом и из кабинета. Катя снова села за стол, невидящими глазами глядя в компьютер. Руки у нее дрожали, но глаза, как ни странно, оставались сухими.

* * *

— Перестань. Андрей, хватит. Да хватит уже! — Роман с трудом оттащил Андрея от стены и с силой посадил на стул. — Успокойся ты. Спятил, что ли? Что случилось?

Несколькими минутами раньше Андрей спокойно вошел в кабинет, так же спокойно встал у стены и начал методично долбить ее кулаком. Если сначала Роман подумал, что это какая-то неудачная шутка, то увидев кровь на костяшках друга, встревожился и попытался остановить его, что получилось не сразу.

— Живой? — спросил он у застывшего Андрея.

— Да,— хрипло ответил тот и вдруг обмяк и ссутулился, потирая лицо руками. — Она все знает, — сказал Андрей глухо.

«Она» могла быть кем угодно, поэтому Роман уточнил:

— Катя или Кира?

— Катя.

— Так, стоп, давай с начала: что именно она узнала, как и, главное, что собирается делать? И что, собственно, делать нам: собирать чемоданы, сушить сухари, прятать деньги под матрас, искать адвокатов?

— Ничего, — вяло отозвался Андрей. — Катя знает об инструкции, но ничего не собирается делать. Все останется как есть. Она ничего никому не расскажет и даже составит липовый отчет.

— Да ладно! — не поверил Роман. — Чтобы женщина не стала мстить после такого? Не верю. Я тебе говорю, она хочет усыпить нашу бдительность, а потом ударить, когда мы меньше всего будем этого ждать.

— Нет, Катя не такая.

— Все они не такие, а потом оказывается… — отмахнулся Роман. — Андрей, это бомба замедленного действия, и надо придумать, как ее обезвредить с минимальным для нас риском, и чтобы ни одна живая душа не пронюхала.

Перед лицом опасности Роман становился чрезвычайно собран и серьезен.

— Ты не понимаешь… Ты ее не видел. Катя не будет мстить. Она вообще не хочет меня больше видеть, но пока придется.

— Какой ужас! — всплеснул руками Роман. — Бедная, несчастная Пушкарева…

— Да, бедная, — резко, почти зло перебил его Андрей. — Она не заслужила, чтобы с ней так поступили. Она мне верила, — потерянно добавил он.

— Вот именно. А теперь не верит, и это опасно. Она все еще может увести у тебя компанию. Ставлю на то, что именно это она и сделает, как только ты расслабишься.

— Не сделает, — твердо сказал Андрей. — Она вообще будет как можно реже появляться в «Зималетто».

— Решила утопить компанию своим бездействием?

— Ей будет помогать Зорькин.

— Красть «Зималетто»?

— Работать, — раздраженно отозвался Андрей. — Они будут вместе работать здесь, он — неофициально.

— Ждан, ты, часом, не заболел? Ты что, согласился пустить врага в самое сердце компании? Да так они нас мгновенно сожрут и не подавятся.

— Как будто у меня есть выбор. Катя нам не навредит, и все, закрыли эту тему.

— Ладно, допустим, все так, и мы действительно живем в мире розовых пони. Тогда чего ты так бесишься, а? Все ж хорошо: Пушкарева не трогает компанию, ты больше не трогаешь ее и выдыхаешь с облегчением, все счастливы и довольны. В чем проблема?

— Я не знаю, как смотреть ей в глаза, — отрешенно сказал Андрей. — И даже не могу перед ней извиниться, она не разрешила.

— Нашел проблему, — фыркнул Роман, похлопав его по плечу. — Радоваться надо, что ваша неземная любовь закончилась раньше, чем ты думал. Теперь тебе надо держать ухо востро и надеяться, что все действительно обойдется.

Андрей вскочил на ноги и хотел что-то сказать, но передумал и быстро вышел из кабинета. Роман посмотрел ему вслед, недоуменно пожал плечами и налил себе виски. Все это надо было переварить и придумать план на тот случай, если все полетит к чертям.

* * *

Андрей сорвался, он это понимал. Сначала в разговоре с Катей, потом после него. Он сам не знал, почему воспринял так остро и ее открытое пренебрежение — за неделю она отдалилась от него еще больше, — и новость о ее замужестве, и внезапное откровение. В конце концов, Ромка был прав: если Катя говорила правду, ему стоило радоваться, что он так легко отделался. Жизнь вернется в нормальное русло, ему больше не придется мучиться угрызениями совести и врать всем: и Кире, и Кате… И все же у Андрея было ощущение, будто его вывернули наизнанку, и теперь ему было невыносимо неуютно и даже больно в собственной коже.

Забыть. Надо забыть об этой истории, сделать вид, что ничего не было. С совестью он как-нибудь разберется, и, возможно, Катя когда-нибудь позволит ему попросить у нее прощения. Да, он мерзавец и идиот, но он не хотел ей зла. У него просто не было другого выбора. Это, конечно, его не оправдывало, но он делал это не ради себя, а ради компании.

Все забудется и перемелется, и рано или поздно Андрей сможет вспоминать эту историю, не корчась в душе от стыда и сожаления.

И все же… неужели Катя и впрямь собирается выходить замуж за Зорькина? Из-за него, из-за Андрея? Андрею этого очень не хотелось бы.

* * *

Время до Совета акционеров пролетело незаметно. Катя даже не поняла, куда делись почти полтора месяца, прошедшие с ее мучительного разговора с Андреем. Как ни странно, ей едва ли не тяжелее далось признание, что Коля никогда не был ее женихом. Говорить девочкам из Женсовета, что она врала им, было жутко стыдно, и она не раз и не два мысленно пожалела, что не может провалиться сквозь землю. Подруги ее поняли. Не сразу, после долгой череды расспросов и уточнений, но поняли и поддержали, мол, кто из нас не ошибался, кто не привирал о своих отношениях. А вот объяснить им, почему Катя теперь будет работать по свободному графику, и почему ей будет помогать Коля, было гораздо сложнее.

— Девочки, я понимаю, вам сложно поверить мне после того, что я вам рассказала, но пока я ничего не могу рассказать. Я даже сама не уверена, что у меня все получится, но если все же получится, вы узнаете одними из первых, обещаю. Я все расскажу и покажу, но потом. В начале осени.

— О-о-осени… — протянула Маша. — Это ж сколько еще ждать-то!

— Долго, — вздохнула Катя. — Но оно того стоит, правда. Это… ну, считайте, что это важный проект, о котором не стоит рассказывать, пока он не будет закончен.

— Андрей Палыч такой молодец, что отпустил тебя и согласился взять на работу Колю, — уважительно сказала Таня.

— Да… Вообще-то, у него не было выбора, — пришлось признать Кате. — Я в любом случае осенью уволюсь, надо, чтобы кто-то мог передать дела моему преемнику.

Эта новость породила очередной шквал вопросов. Кате потребовалось немало времени, чтобы убедить Женсовет в том, что у нее все в порядке, что она собирается уволиться не из-за каких-то проблем, а потому что она сама этого хочет. Знай они о театре, они бы ее поняли, но Катя боялась даже представить их реакцию на такое сообщение. Они бы не сразу поверили, стали бы настаивать на том, чтобы она что-нибудь спела, а потом растрезвонили по всему «Зималетто», что Катя теперь актриса, начали бы уговаривать провести их на настоящую репетицию… Нет уж, пусть пока «Джекил и Хайд» остается ее маленькой тайной. К тому же Катя по-прежнему боялась спугнуть удачу, до конца не веря, что ее утверждение на роль — не приятный сон или самообман.

Девочки еще немного попытали Катю, потом, она в этом не сомневалась, обсудили все за ее спиной, и постепенно жизнь вошла в новую колею. Коля обживался на новом месте. Катя неимоверным усилием воли запретила себе вмешиваться в его отношения с остальными сотрудниками «Зималетто», включая Клочкову: пусть набивает себе шишки, умнее будет.

Новый график Кати был не таким безумным, как она поначалу боялась, и Катя потихоньку привыкала. Репетиции проводились в основном утром и днем, вечером у многих актеров были спектакли. На первых групповых репетициях «свой» режиссер-постановщик, Степанов, и Марк Райс, режиссер, который по условиям франшизы был ответственным за аутентичность постановки и ее возможные изменения, рассказали труппе о концепции мюзикла, его истории и плане работы. Потом был составлен график репетиций, и началась кропотливая работа по созданию масштабного мюзикла с мрачноватым сюжетом и готическими нотками.

Отсутствие опыта сказывалось, и Кате приходилось работать больше остальных, однако все ее коллеги были либо дружелюбны и готовы помочь, либо же достаточно равнодушны, чтобы не поднимать ее на смех, когда она допускала промахи. У Кати сложились хорошие отношения со всеми партнерами: с кем-то чуть теплее, с кем-то холоднее, но, в общем и целом хорошие, как с Женсоветом.

Илья получил таки роль в «Бале» и опять жил на две страны, поэтому на первых порах миссию объяснять Кате тонкости постановки мюзикла взяли на себя Миша и Динара.

После репетиций уставшая, но окрыленная Катя ехала в «Зималетто», где решала все самые неотложные и простые дела, потом пила кофе или обедала с Женсоветом, еще работала и возвращалась домой с чистой совестью. В компании все шло по плану и даже, пожалуй, лучше, чем они рассчитывали, Коля вошел в курс дела, с Андреем Катя виделась редко — короче говоря, все было хорошо.

Правда, ощущение нереальности ее нынешней жизни не оставляло Катю, но становилось все слабее и слабее. Было сложно не начать взахлеб рассказывать, как прошла сегодняшняя репетиция, Женсовету или родителям, которые все еще ничего не знали, но Кате это удавалось.

Иногда ей казалось, что у нее началось раздвоение личности, и Катя-актриса не имела ничего общего с Катей-секретаршей, была совсем другим человеком, но потом Ярослав Зарецкий строил гримасу, напоминавшую ей об Андрее, или же Алексей Листьев ворчал так же, как Катин папа, и она снова возвращалась в реальность.

Катя знала, что Андрей в очередной раз — когда же это кончится, а? — поссорился из-за нее с Кирой. Та была возмущена тем, какую неоправданную свободу предоставил Кате Андрей. Свободный график секретарше? Где это видано? В чем-то Катя была с ней согласна, и в обычных обстоятельствах ей бы и в голову не пришло просить о таком, но за все надо было платить, вот Андрей и платил.

Филин и Рулин, вопреки Катиным ожиданиям, все же нашли своего человека в органах. Причем такого, который предложил «заинтересованной стороне» выкупить остатки тканей, хранящихся на складе. Остатки, потому что, как сказал этот «свой человек», оставшийся безымянным, почти половина партии, «была потеряна во время транспортировки после ее задержания». Переводя на обывательский язык, ткани были украдены, чему не стоило удивляться. Наоборот, было странно, что хоть что-то осталось на складе — учитывая, что Ахмед не соврал, и документов на ткани не было, их вообще могли и не оформлять официально. Катя долго думала, стоит ли их выкупать, но в конце концов решила, что даже если отдать за них запрошенную цену, вместе с уже заплаченными «Зималетто» деньгами такое количество ткани обойдется дешевле, чем если покупать их сейчас у привычных поставщиков. Правда, она сама не знала, зачем ей эта ткань. Для целой коллекции «Зималетто» ее было слишком мало, но Катя подумывала о производстве «Никамодой» собственной продукции, а начинать всегда лучше с того, что хорошо знаешь. То есть с одежды. Деньги на ткани у «Никамоды» имелись: несмотря на увеличившуюся нагрузку и легкую одержимость Викой, Коля не прекращал игру на бирже и увеличил капитал компании в несколько раз.

За несколько дней до заседания липовый отчет для Совета акционеров был готов. К тому времени Катя уже привыкла к репетициям настолько, что перестала нервничать перед каждой из них, боясь показать себя бесталанной дурой. И, освободившись от груза ответственности и прекратив издеваться над своими нервами, Катя согласилась, наконец, пообедать с Мишей.

— Я правильно сделала, что решила поменять род деятельности, — задумчиво сказала Катя, когда они припарковались у ресторана. — Артисты, судя по всему, зарабатывают лучше финансовых директоров.

Катя никогда раньше не была в «Ришелье», но слышала о нем и знала, что это дорогой ресторан.

— Если бы, — рассмеялся Миша. — Увы, нет. Но когда твой брат — шеф-повар, легко пускать пыль девушкам в глаза… и получить скидку для своих.

— Удобно, — оценила Катя.

— На самом деле он хотел с тобой познакомиться, ты не против?

— Нет. А ты что, ему обо мне рассказывал?

— Конечно. Я не мог не похвастаться тем, с какой красивой и талантливой девушкой мне посчастливилось познакомиться.

Слегка покрасневшая Катя ничего не ответила, но взяла Мишу под руку. Он был очень милым, ухаживал за ней без навязчивости, и невозможно было представить, чтобы он сделал что-то подлое. Кате было не до романтики, и она не была уверена, что влюбилась бы в Мишу, если бы никогда не встретилась с Андреем, но ей было приятно нравиться кому-то. Она старалась не поощрять Мишу, но и не отталкивала его, сама не зная, как сложится ее жизнь дальше. Премьера казалась ей далекой и нереальной, и поэтому Катя почти не ждала ее, сосредоточившись на том, как отточить свою роль — именно это было ее главной целью, а не сам спектакль. Так было легче.

Брат Миши оказался двухметровым здоровяком с внешностью обаятельного плюшевого мишки-убийцы. Он присел ненадолго за столик к Мише и Кате, на прощание попросил Катю не обижать его «братишку» и пообещал приготовить для них свои лучшие фирменные блюда.

Катя, неловко себя чувствовавшая из-за нестатусной одежды, только-только начала получать удовольствие от обеда, когда сзади вдруг раздался знакомый голос:

— Добрый день, Екатерина Валерьевна. Не ожидал вас здесь увидеть.

Катя вздрогнула, и сердце у нее ухнуло в пятки.

* * *

Андрей пытался отнестись к происходящему спокойно, и на первых порах у него это получалось. Он старательно душил в себе неприязнь к Зорькину, что ему удалось довольно быстро — тот был безобидным, но очень умным ходячим недоразумением, и это окончательно примирило Андрея с его присутствием в «Зималетто». Хотя нет, не так. На самом деле Андрей смог нормально общаться с ним только после того, как выяснил, что если Катя и выходит замуж, то не за него.

Сам Зорькин явно не желал лишний раз встречаться с Андреем, а когда они все же виделись, смотрел с такой неприязнью, что было понятно: он все знал. Зато Катя была равнодушна. Вопреки своему намерению забыть о ней, Андрей начал следить за Катей, как никогда раньше, и осознал вдруг, что совсем ее не знал. Прежде он, конечно, замечал, когда она была расстроена или устала, но лишь когда это было совсем очевидно. Теперь же он узнал, что Катя накручивала на палец прядь волос, когда думала над чем-то несложным, и морщила нос, когда задача была трудной. Она сутулилась, когда уставала, и от души потягивалась, когда была чем-то довольна. Обычные человеческие реакции и привычки, но у Кати они казались Андрею особенно милыми. Как он не видел этого раньше?

Правда, Катя изменилась теперь настолько, что в ней не осталось ничего от той девушки, которую Андрей взял на работу. И дело было не только во внешности, хотя и в ней тоже — когда Катя пришла в «Зималетто» без очков, в простых джинсах и футболке с длинноухим зайцем, Андрей не сразу ее узнал. Катя стала более раскованной и уверенной в себе, ее легко было вообразить и в ночном клубе, и на футбольном матче, и везде она смотрелась бы органично. Прежняя Катя исчезла окончательно, и Андрей по ней неожиданно скучал.

Он пытался выяснить, почему она не работала больше полный рабочий день: так не хотела видеть его, или нашла себе какое-то занятие? Хобби, подработка, страстный роман, проблемы со здоровьем, что-то еще?

Однако его шпионские игры закончились при столкновении с суровой реальностью: в первый раз, тайно последовав за Катей, Андрей дошел до остановки и понял, что понятия не имеет, как зайти в автобус. В общественном транспорте он не ездил так давно, что не знал, как можно пройти через турникет, установленный в дверях. Пока он думал, куда делись старые добрые талончики, Катя уехала на троллейбусе, а Андрей спешно полез в интернет. В другой раз он подготовился и пошел за Катей, держа в кармане проездной. Вот только Катин троллейбус подъехал полупустым, и пройти внутрь незамеченным было нереально. В следующий раз Андрей решил попытать удачу, рассчитав, что на троллейбусе Катя ехала к ближайшему метро, и добрался туда на машине раньше нее. Он даже проездной в метро купил заранее, но потерял Катю на переходе со станции в толпе людей. После этого Андрей решил, что все, значит не судьба. Если Катя захочет, сама расскажет, а не захочет — ее право.

Отношения с Кирой были далеки от безоблачных, но Андрей теперь проводил с ней больше времени, чем раньше, и поэтому скандалы между ними случались реже обычного. Андрей не воспылал вдруг к ней любовью, скорее наоборот. Та привязанность, которую он испытывал к ней еще недавно, куда-то делась, и он вдруг осознал, что Кира стала ему совсем чужой. Тем не менее, Андрей по-прежнему оставался с ней, потому что у него не было другого выбора. В последнее время в его жизни столько всего изменилось, что он, не отдавая себе в этом отчета, чувствовал себя немного неуверенно, а Кира с ее привычной любовью и ревностью поддерживала баланс.

И все же на работе Андрей старался избегать и ее, и Катю, и потому проводил много времени то на производстве, то на встречах с партнерами. До того как стать президентом, Андрей был уверен, что знал о компании все. Cейчас он понимал, что скорее выдавал желаемое за действительное. За последний месяц он вник во многие нюансы, которые упускал раньше, и не только одобрил Катины дополнения к антикризисному плану, предполагавшие существенную экономию, но и внес в него свои предложения. Судя по всему, из финансовой ямы «Зималетто» выберется раньше, чем они полагали, хоть что-то хорошее. 

Незадолго до Совета акционеров Андрей был уверен, что все устаканилось. Он был спокоен, собран, ни капли… почти ни капли не нервничал перед Советом, тем более что фальшивый отчет уже лежал в ящике его стола. Андрей был готов к свадьбе настолько, насколько это было возможно.

Все его спокойствие разлетелось вдребезги, когда они с Кирой, Викой, Милко и Ромкой приехали пообедать в «Ришелье».

— Это что, Пушкарева? — удивленно спросила Кира.

Обернувшись, Андрей действительно увидел Катю. Она сидела боком к нему и оживленно разговаривала с каким-то типом, который сразу же не понравился Андрею. Было в нем что-то скользкое и неприятное, это было заметно даже на расстоянии. Катина личная жизнь не имела больше к Андрею никакого отношения, но он вспомнил об этом, только когда оказался у чужого столика. Вспомнил — и отмахнулся от этой мысли.

— Добрый день, Екатерина Валерьевна. Не ожидал вас здесь увидеть.

— Я тоже, — нервно ответила Катя.

— Вы уж простите, что я вам мешаю, — таким сладким тоном, от которого у него у самого заломило зубы, сказал Андрей, сделав неопределенный жест. И, не дожидаясь, пока Катя его представит, представился сам: — Кстати, я Андрей Жданов, начальник Екатерины Валерьевны.

Он протянул руку скользкому типу, и тот пожал ее с озадаченным выражением лица.

— Михаил Борщов, — представился тип в ответ.

Андрей только кивнул, сказать «Приятно познакомиться» было выше его сил. Без приглашения присев за столик, он продолжил:

— Просто я хотел убедиться, что Кат… Катерина Валерьевна попала в хорошие руки. Мне, знаете ли, небезразлична ее судьба. В профессиональном плане, конечно же. Мы ее теперь так редко видим в «Зималетто», что невольно беспокоимся, все ли с ней в порядке, не обижает ли ее кто? А то ведь люди разные бывают.

Он в упор посмотрел на Борщова — и сам неприятный, и фамилия у него дурацкая, — но тот ничуть не смутился, и лишь продолжил недоуменно смотреть то на Андрея, то на Катю.

— Андрей Павлович, простите, но вам лучше уйти, — тихо сказала Катя.

— Да вы не переживайте, Екатерина Валерьевна, я к вам ненадолго. Должен же я убедиться, что у вас все в порядке. Вы же в последнее время в «Зималетто» нечастый гость, я вас почти не вижу, а мне не хотелось бы потерять финансового директора. Преемника-то вы еще не успели выдрессировать.

— Андрей Павлович, со мной все в порядке, — сквозь сжатые зубы сказала Катя. — А вас невеста ждет.

— Невеста? Ждет, да, ну так она меня всегда ждет, — отмахнулся Андрей. —  Понимающая она у меня, все прощает, даже то, что не должна бы.

— Поздравляю, — сухо ответила Катя.

— Так что, вас точно никто не обижает? Что скажете, Михаил Борщов? Вы Катю не обижаете?

— Я не…

— Миша, не надо, — Катя положила свою руку на его, и Андрею очень захотелось лишить нового знакомого конечности-другой. — Андрей Павлович, прекратите, пожалуйста. Я уже сказала, что у меня все хорошо. Лучше, чем в «Зималетто», если вы это хотите услышать. В силу многих обстоятельств, — добавила она многозначительно. — Что может подтвердить Миша.

— Ах, Миша, — протянул Андрей. — Миша — это хорошо. Что еще?..

Закончить предложение он не успел, его перебил веселый голос, в котором, однако, можно было уловить напряжение:

— Катерина Валерьевна, простите нашего многомудрого президента, — сказал Роман, улыбаясь так, что мог бы растопить сердце самой отчаянной мужененавистницы. — Он все о делах, да о делах, не дает людям отдохнуть. Не волнуйтесь, я его увожу, чтобы он вас больше не отвлекал от обеда. Идем, Андрей, — все так же жизнерадостно, но с явным нажимом произнес Роман.

Недовольно смотревший на него Андрей неохотно встал и пошел к своему столику, не оглядываясь.

— Приятно было увидеться, — бросил Роман напоследок Кате, которая лишь проводила его долгим неприязненным взглядом.

* * *

— Что это было, а? — спросил Роман, когда они вернулись в «Зималетто».

Обед, несмотря на великолепную еду, был ужасным: Кира пилила Андрея за то, что даже вне работы он не мог отстать от Пушкаревой, которой, между прочим, он непонятно за что дал такие поблажки. И, кстати, неужели она нашла жениха, который в состоянии водить ее по таким ресторанам? Она поэтому появляется в компании лишь от случая к случаю? И Андрей потакает ей, чтобы она могла наладить личную жизнь? Чем он только думал?

Вика ей поддакивала, но Милко, к счастью, был больше сосредоточен на еде.

Сам Андрей, как ни удивительно, лишь угрюмо молчал. Роман вмешался в его разговор с Катей, когда стало понятно, что он вот-вот взорвется — его агрессивный тон и напряженная спина не оставляли в этом сомнений. Поскольку ответить Кире Андрей так и не соизволил, обошлось без скандала. Приехав на работу, Роман пошел прямиком в президентский кабинет, чтобы поинтересоваться, какая муха укусила Жданова, но тот продолжал молчать.

— Только не говори, что ты ревнуешь! — воскликнул, наконец, Роман.

— Нет, конечно! — раздраженно рявкнул Андрей, но его взгляд говорил обратное.

Роман замер с открытым ртом и сказал через пару секунд:

— Так, это надо переварить. То есть запить. Будешь?

Андрей вздохнул, откинулся на спинку кресла и кивнул.

* * *

— Это мой шеф, — сказала Катя, когда им принесли салат.

— Я понял. У вас… плохие отношения?

— Да нет, просто… Он не в восторге от того, что я не уделяю все свое внимание компании. Он не знает, чем я занимаюсь, я ему не говорила, но уволить меня пока не может, потому что… ну, потому что многие сделки завязаны на моих личных контактах, и он вынужденно согласился на мои условия. После премьеры я в любом случае уйду оттуда. М-м-м, очень вкусно, твой брат просто волшебник.

— Не буду ему это передавать, иначе он лопнет от гордости, — отозвался Миша, понимая, что тема странного шефа Кати закрыта.

* * *

Перед Советом Катя и Андрей ненадолго вернулись к тем отношениям, которые были у них до инструкции. По крайней мере внешне. Они все утро провели в кабинете Андрея, готовясь к Совету: репетировали ответы на все возможные и даже невозможные вопросы, которые могли им задать, стараясь убедить самих себя в том, что это — правда. Получалось плохо, но, по крайней мере, они работали в полной гармонии, понимая друг друга с полуслова.

Настоящий отчет — «На всякий случай, Андрей Палыч, пускай будет», — в нескольких экземплярах лежал у Андрея на столе, прикрытый другими бумагами. Документы на передачу «Никамоды» — все готово, только место для фамилии-имени-отчества и паспортных данных осталось пустым, — Коля держал под рукой, готовый в любой момент предъявить их по первому требованию.

— Приехали, — сообщил Роман, заглянув в кабинет. — Ни пуха ни пера.

— К черту, — с удовольствием послала его Катя, нервно одергивая пиджак.

Репетировать было удобнее всего в джинсах и футболке, и она уже отвыкла от деловых костюмов, но перед Советом надо было выглядеть серьезной и ответственной.

Все должно было быть хорошо, они ведь подготовились… но Катю не покидало ощущение, что все будет плохо.

В кои-то веки интуиция ее не подвела.

* * *

В горле пересохло, руки мелко дрожали, а виски уже начинало ломить. На стресс наложилось то, что Катя не ела со вчерашнего вечера: утром аппетита не было, а потом стало не до еды.

Все, что говорил Павел Олегович — мягко и укоризненно, словно с ребенком, не оправдавшим надежд и влипшим в крупные неприятности, — по большей части проходило мимо Кати.

— Я мог ожидать такого от кого угодно, особенно от Андрея, но не от вас, Екатерина Валерьевна, у вас были такие блестящие рекомендации…

Катя вдруг поняла, что ей смертельно надоел этот разнос, замаскированный под разбор полетов. Все, что было необходимо, выяснилось еще на Совете — и о настоящем положении дел Катя с Андреем в компании рассказали, и подлинный отчет предоставили, и объяснили, как так вышло, и покаялись, и документы на передачу «Никамоды» показали, и согласились на аудит и проверку юристов. Так чего еще от нее хочет Павел Олегович? Сказать еще раз «ай-ай-ай»? Она уже это слышала и от него, и от Воропаева, и от остальных, хватит с нее.

— Как я уже сказала, — невежливо перебила она Павла Олеговича, — я готова передать «Никамоду» хоть сегодня. Но только Андрею Павловичу.

До этого момента Кате было все равно, кому отдавать «Никамоду», но теперь она вдруг ясно поняла, что перепишет компанию только на Андрея и ни на кого больше.

Павел Олегович поджал губы и сказал недовольно:

— В свете того, что мы узнали сегодня, не думаю, что это лучшее решение. Андрей совершил уже достаточно ошибок, думаю, ему хватит.

«Молчи, — мысленно сказала себе Катя. — Это совершенно не твое дело. Не вмешивайся».

Она бы промолчала, если бы не одно «но»: на Совете Андрей грудью встал на ее защиту. «Я убедил Катю… Екатерину Валерьевну подделать отчет. Даже не убедил — заставил. Она ни в чем не виновата». И пусть никто этому не поверил, Катя оценила это.

— Одну, — не выдержав, сказала она.

— Что, простите? — нахмурился Павел Олегович.

— Андрей Павлович совершил только одну ошибку: решил доказать вам любой ценой, что он, всю жизнь посвятивший «Зималетто», больше достоин поста президента, чем Воропаев, который ни дня здесь не проработал. Павел Олегович, если это все, то я, с вашего разрешения, пойду. Пока юристы не дадут своего заключения, и вы не убедитесь в том, что мы сказали правду, все наши разговоры бессмысленны. До свидания.

Дойдя до своего кабинета, Катя закрыла за собой дверь и обессиленно сползла по стенке, закрыв лицо руками. Она вела себя непрофессионально и, наверное, неэтично, но ей было плевать. Никогда еще ей так не хотелось послать «Зималетто» к черту и уйти, хлопнув дверью, оставив Ждановых и Воропаевых самих разбираться со своими проблемами.

* * *

Катя была готова до последнего отстаивать свое намерение передать компанию Андрею, но этого не потребовалось. Павел Олегович и юристы, изучив все бумаги, дружно согласились, что лучше будет оставить все, как есть. «Зималетто» медленно, но уверенно выходило из кризиса, партнеры доверяли сложившемуся тандему Жданов - Пушкарева, и менять что-то не рекомендовалось.

Разумеется, Воропаев был недоволен таким поворотом событий, он жаждал крови и поста президента. Однако во-первых, Катя дала понять, что если он сядет в президентское кресло, то ее готовность оставить «Зималетто» законным владельцам значительно уменьшится, а во-вторых, Андрей старался не давать Воропаеву даже приблизиться к ней. И все это на фоне того, что Андрей отменил свадьбу. Катя не знала, как и почему, но об этом судачило все «Зималетто». Кира несколько дней не появлялась на работе, а когда вернулась, то была похожа на призрак из фильма ужасов: бледная до прозрачности, с красными глазами и черными кругами под ними. Катя старалась с ней не пересекаться и игнорировала Клочкову.

Так или иначе, Андрей всячески ограждал Катю от всевозможных неприятных моментов, и было ясно, что делал это не из страха, что она может что-то кому-то рассказать, — чего уж тут бояться-то? — и даже не из-за того, что она хотела оставить его президентом, а исключительно из заботы о ней.

Катя это оценила. Более того, она злилась на себя за то, что больше не испытывала к нему ненависти. Это не значило, что она вдруг его простила, но он был уже не тем Ждановым, который соблазнял ее, только чтобы сохранить компанию. В этом Андрее не было того флера Прекрасного Принца, который изначально привлек к нему Катю, но и двуличия и подлости тоже не было. Обычный человек со своими проблемами и заблуждениями, не ангел и не демон.

— Спасибо, Кать, — устало, но от души сказал Андрей, сгорбившись за столом.

Его очки лежали на стопке бумаг, и в безжалостном ярком свете ламп казалось, что за прошедшие пару недель он сильно постарел и осунулся.

— Не за что, — вздохнула Катя. Она понимала, что Андрей имел в виду не только ее сегодняшнюю помощь с бумагами, но и ее поддержку вообще.

— Катя, я помню, что ты запретила напоминать об инструкции и извиняться, но я так не могу. — Андрей выпрямил спину и посмотрел на нее. Как-то незаметно за эти дни они окончательно перешли на «ты», что не прибавило Кате любви Киры и Вики. — Это эгоистично, я понимаю, прости меня за это, но все равно хочу извиниться. Я не хотел, чтобы все так получилось. Я думал… Да не думал я, вот в чем дело, — с досадой сказал он. — Я послушал Малиновского, хотя меня это не оправдывает, я знаю, и не подумал, что ты будешь чувствовать. Но инструкция эта… это все ерунда. В смысле, я никогда не воспринимал ее серьезно. У Малиновского просто чувство юмора такое, я уже привык, но сам никогда так не думал, клянусь. Даже в самом начале, — добавил он.

Каждое слово давалось ему с трудом: он не привык искренне просить прощения за что-то по-настоящему серьезное, разбитая в детстве ваза или «кол» по английскому не в счет.

— Я не хотел причинять тебе боль, правда. Я понимаю, что у тебя есть полное право меня ненавидеть, но все равно, прости меня, пожалуйста, если сможешь.

Катя долго не отвечала, и Андрей совсем сник, снова сгорбившись.

— Я тебя не ненавижу, — сказала она наконец. Она тоже устала, и в голове был туман, мешавший нормально соображать. Наверное, поэтому она честно призналась в том, что не собиралась озвучивать: — Я не знаю, что чувствую к тебе, но это точно не ненависть, не злость и не презрение.

Она не сказала, что простила его, но, кажется, Андрею было достаточно того, что в ней больше не было ненависти.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул он. — Я этого не заслужил, знаю. Спасибо. Кать, я… — Он повертел в руках очки, так и не надел их, прочистил горло и сказал тихо: — Желаю тебе счастья. Извини за «Ришелье», я просто… В общем, пусть у тебя все будет хорошо.

Что ответить на это, Катя не знала. Это был один из самых странных и неловких разговоров в ее жизни.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала она, жалея, что им в кои-то веки не помешал ни телефонный звонок, ни незваный гость. — Мне пора.

— До завтра?

— Нет, завтра меня не будет. До послезавтра. Скажешь Павлу Олеговичу, что у меня дела? Пусть не волнуется, я не собираюсь сбегать с «Зималетто» в кармане.

— Скажу. Удачи.

Катя кивнула и вышла, чувствуя, как ее ведет от усталости. Домой. О делах «Зималетто» она снова подумает послезавтра, а завтра она принадлежит театру.

* * *

Андрей не планировал отменять свадьбу. Просто встретился с Кирой после Совета, и та начала возмущаться, что он ничего ей не рассказал. Было совершенно ясно, что положение компании волновало Киру меньше, чем тот факт, что жених ей не доверял. И Андрей четко понял, что не сможет жить с ней. Вот не сможет, и все тут, хоть режьте его. Все любовь и нежность, которые он когда-то к ней испытывал, исчезли, и он даже не знал, когда это случилось. Он постарался объяснить Кире, что дело не в ней, а в нем, что он не уходит к другой, но все было бесполезно. Ему даже пришлось позвонить Кристине, потому что он боялся оставлять Киру одну. Да, его мучила совесть, и он точно знал, что никогда не простит себе, если Кира… если с ней что-то случится по его вине, но сейчас он не мог заставить себя жениться на ней, жить с ней в одном доме, терпеть ее любовь.

Его прежняя жизнь куда-то незаметно исчезла, а к новой Андрей никак не мог толком приспособиться. Но зато теперь ему не надо было бояться разоблачения, и оказалось, что он и забыл, как это приятно — жить без тайн.

Ему повезло, это было ясно. Он оставил себе компанию, и Катя его простила, это было главным. Все остальное могло подождать. И если где-то в глубине души Андрей вовсе не желал Кате счастья с этим ее Борщовым, он не собирался в этом признаваться. Уж точно не Кате. А со своими странными чувствами он как-нибудь разберется.

* * *

После Совета акционеров у Кати только усилилось ощущение раздвоенности и нереальности ее жизни. Юристы, закладные, кредитные договоры и прибыль компании никак не желали сочетаться с репетициями. «Катя, у тебя только что на глазах застрелили почти мужа, а ты поешь, как на экзамене. Больше надрыва», «Так, хорошо, но кружи ее поаккуратнее. Пушкарева, надеюсь, у тебя нет морской болезни?», «Так, стоп, вы на какие руки кольца надеваете? Наоборот же!». Сценическая речь и хореография, ноты и такты, дуэты и соло, репетиционный зал и сцена — неужели все это действительно происходило с ней, с Катей?

Родители по-прежнему ничего не знали. Каждый раз, когда Катя хотела признаться во всем, слова застревали у нее в горле. Всю жизнь она делилась с ними всем, кроме того, что могло их сильно расстроить, и теперь, когда Катя осуществила свою заветную мечту, она хотела, чтобы ее радость продлилась подольше, не затронутая недовольством отца или скептицизмом мамы. Сцена — это, конечно, хорошо, но как же работа, Катя? Настоящая солидная работа в офисе, которая тебя поит и кормит? Неужели ты в самом деле променяла ее на театр, где все так неустойчиво, где сегодня у тебя есть роль, а завтра нет? Катя не желала этого слушать, и поэтому молчала.

Она не переставала думать, куда девать ткани, временно помещенные в арендованный склад, и ответ на этот вопрос предоставил все тот же театр. Когда-то у него был свой пошивочный цех, но в девяностых, когда искусство вообще и оперетты в частности перестали привлекать народ, швей сократили. Позже, когда театр снова встал на ноги, пошив костюмов стали заказывать в проверенном ателье, специализирующемся как раз на театральной одежде.

Пока с Кати снимали мерки для трех платьев, в которых ее героиня появлялась на сцене, портниха обмолвилась, что у них «королевство маловато, развернуться негде». Иными словами, они были бы не прочь расшириться, но не хватало средств. Проворочавшись с боку на бок всю ночь, Катя вернулась утром в ателье и сделала предложение его хозяйке: «Никамода» финансирует аренду более просторного помещения для ателье и дает большую партию тканей, а всем остальным — дополнительной техникой, аксессуарами и расходными материалами, новыми швеями занимается сама хозяйка. После тщательного изучения Катиного бизнес-плана, составленного по итогам этого разговора, «Никамода» и ателье подписали соответствующий договор. Коля, принимавший активное участие в разработке этого бизнес-плана, безоговорочно одобрил идею Кати. «Я и сам думал, чем мы будем заниматься, когда распрощаемся с “Зималетто”, — сказал он. — А тут — реальный бизнес. Если, конечно, все выгорит».

Катя очень надеялась, что выгорит.

* * *

На сцену перед зрителями Катя вышла гораздо раньше, чем предполагала. Когда она перестала переживать за каждый промах на репетиции и бояться, что ее заменят настоящей актрисой с образованием и опытом, Степан попросил ее задержаться после репетиции.

— Катя, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы выступить в «Калейдоскопе Бродвея»?

«Калейдоскопом Бродвея» назывались регулярные концерты, состоявшие из номеров из разных, не только бродвейских, мюзиклов на русском и английском языках. У театра не было постоянной труппы, на каждый спектакль проводился кастинг, хотя, конечно же, за ведущих актеров вроде Зарецкого, Ремизова и Андреевой режиссеры держались и без отбора приглашали их в новые проекты. Поэтому всего в «Калейдоскопе» выступало около двадцати человек и не было никаких четких составов, какие актеры были свободны в день спектакля, тех и ставили в расписание.

— Ну, теоретически хочу, но…

— Отлично, тогда ставим тебя на следующий спектакль, на пятнадцатое. Репетиции в следующий понедельник и четверг, Ася тебе все пришлет. Будешь исполнять партии, которые обычно поют Андреева и Лебедева, там немного.

— Угу.

Катя понимала, что ей предложили это, чтобы она набралась опыта и показала, как она держится перед зрителями. Она была к такому не готова.

Как ни странно, выступила она хорошо. Даже отлично, если судить по довольной улыбке Степана и зрительским аплодисментам. Катя совершенно не нервничала и была настолько раскована на сцене, насколько это было возможно, потому что воспринимала концерт не как настоящий спектакль, а скорее как капустник для своих. В «Джекиле и Хайде» ей надо было быть в образе, придерживаться четкого сюжета и оправдывать ожидания публики, настроенной на большую премьеру. А «Калейдоскоп» наполовину состоял из импровизаций, если можно было так выразиться, — они оговаривались непосредственно перед выступлением самими актерами и режиссером и зависели исключительно от настроения участников. И поскольку Катя была знакома с большей частью остальных актеров «Калейдоскопа», игравших в тот день, ей не составило труда поймать настроение и ритм концерта и подстроиться под партнеров. По сути, единственным, что ее смутило, был костюм для номера из «Чикаго», в котором девушки появлялись на сцене в откровенных нарядах, но ей подобрали наиболее скромное неглиже и самые низкие каблуки, так что все прошло как нельзя лучше. А то, что она пела дуэт с Ильей и еще один, с Лизой, с которыми она хорошо сыгралась, лишь добавило Кате уверенности.

— Ну ты даешь! — потрясенно сказал Коля, встречавший ее у служебки, то есть у служебного входа. — Я и не знал, что ты можешь так!

— Ты же был на наших учебных спектаклях в школе.

— Сравнила! Все, считай, что я твой первый официальный фанат.

— Идем, фанат, — рассмеялась Катя.

Она чувствовала себя пьяной от успеха и весны, уже уверенно вступившей в свои права. Тянуло взять Колю за руки и закружиться прямо посреди улицы. С трудом сдержав этот порыв, Катя прошмыгнула мимо стайки фанатов других актеров — в глубине души она надеялась, что у нее тоже попросят автограф, хотя понимала, что это маловероятно. Действительно, никто не обратил на нее внимания, но это ни капли не испортило ей настроения.

— Я это сделала, — неверяще прошептала она по пути к метро. — С ума сойти!

* * *

Почти все лето Андрей провел в разъездах: международные партнеры могли значительно улучшить дела «Зималетто» и, по сути, обеспечить выполнение бизнес-плана Андрея. Неделю назад Андрей прилетел из Киева с почти заключенным договором о сотрудничестве с украинской фирмой, активно набирающей обороты на родине. Оставалось лишь его подписать, и с этой целью, а также чтобы увидеть «Зималетто» своими глазами, в Москву приезжала представитель этой фирмы Надежда Ткачук. Андрей солгал бы, сказав, что она его не привлекала. Ткачук была умницей и красавицей, и в прежние времена Андрей без колебаний закрутил бы с ней роман. Сейчас же… он и сам толком не знал, что его останавливало. Хотя нет, знал, конечно, но старался не думать об этом. Какой бы красивой и умной ни была Надежда, она не могла сравниться с Катей, которая стала для него воплощением волшебной Жар-Птицы: вроде, близко, а не дотронешься, боясь обжечься, смотришь — а ее и след простыл.

Катя появлялась в «Зималетто» по непредсказуемому графику, обычно оживленная и веселая, но иногда уставшая и недовольная. Она шушукалась с Зорькиным, смеялась с Женсоветом, совещалась с Андреем, глядя на него так, словно между ними никогда ничего не было, подписывала бумаги и исчезала до следующего раза. Конечно, если смотреть на это объективно, Катя проводила на работе довольно много времени, но Андрею, который редко видел ее, казалось, что она почти не заглядывает в «Зималетто».

Он и по командировкам-то мотался так много отчасти потому, что так было легче. И от Кати подальше, и от Киры, которая все смотрела на него собачьим взглядом и на что-то надеялась. Андрей рассчитывал, что появление Надежды в «Зималетто» что-нибудь изменит, но плохо представлял, что именно.

Как бы там ни было, нужно было проявлять себя перед Надеждой гостеприимным хозяином и галантным джентльменом, в том числе организовывать культурно-развлекательную программу для чего Андрей решил прибегнуть к помощи специалиста:

— Юлиана, мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Я в этом даже не сомневаюсь.

Андрей был абсолютно уверен, что она улыбается.

— Я хочу сводить одного важного для «Зималетто» гостя в какой-нибудь театр в пятницу, но не знаю, что выбрать. У тебя есть на примете хороший спектакль? Не хочу попасть на что-нибудь авангардное с нудистами на сцене.

— Боишься, что твоя гостья сбежит, если сравнение будет не в твою пользу? — лукаво уточнила Юлиана.

— А я разве говорил, что это гостья? — не купился на ее подначивание Андрей.

— Знаешь, дорогой, если бы это был мужчина, ты бы повел его в какой-нибудь модный бар, и тебе не требовалась бы моя помощь. Тебе повезло, я не только знаю подходящий спектакль, у меня даже есть на него два билета. Сама пойти не могу, а твоей гостье должно понравиться. Это мюзикл, девочки такое обычно любят, к тому же это премьера.

— А что-нибудь классическое…

— Андрей, ты мужчина или нет? Потерпишь мюзикл, ради гостьи-то. К тому же, театрал ты наш, конец августа на дворе, сезон еще толком не начался и ничего приличного еще не идет. Так что, прислать тебе билеты?

— Присылай, — сдался Андрей. — Спасибо.

Ради Надежды он готов был высидеть даже на дурацком мюзикле.

* * *

— Ты что? Что-то случилось? Дядя Валера, тетя Лена? Куда ехать, домой в больницу? Да не молчи ты, вот, выпей воды. Кать, дыши, дыши. Успокоилась? Что случилось?

Когда Катин легкий приступ паники прошел, она сказала, глядя на Колю огромными глазами:

— Марина заболела. Ангина.

— Какая Марина? — не сразу понял Коля. — Подожди, твоя Марина, которая вторая Эмма?

Катя кивнула и сказала рассеянно:

— Первая Эмма, вообще-то. Вторая это я.

— Непринципиально. И что теперь? Премьеру отложат?

Премьера должна была состояться через три дня. Если точнее, то даже через два, потому что сначала был неофициальный предпремьерный показ для журналистов и своих. На премьере и предпремьерном показе должен был играть первый состав: Марина Андреева в роли Эммы, Ярослав Ремизов в роли Джекила и Хайда, Лиза Семенова в роли Люси Харрис, Миша в роли Саймона и Алексей Листьев в роли отца Эммы.

— Что? С ума сошел? Нет, конечно. Степан сказал, что послезавтра точно буду играть я. И, скорее всего, на премьере тоже. Коля, я не смогу, я не готова.

— Не сходи с ума, — спокойно отозвался Коля. — Ты все равно должна была играть на следующей неделе. Ты готова.

— Я…

— Что, пойдешь и скажешь этому своему Степану, что ты зря репетировала почти пять месяцев, даже когда все остальные были на каникулах?

— Ну тебя! — надулась Катя. Лучший друг, а не понимает всей серьезности ситуации. — Коля, это премьера, представляешь?

— Представляю. На тебя все смотрят, фотографируют, просят автографы, и на утро ты звезда.

Катя посидела несколько минут, пытаясь уложить в голове этот новый поворот событий.

— Премьера, Коля! — взвизгнула вдруг она, крепко обнимая Колю. — Я буду играть в премьере! Если Марина не поправится, — добавила она после паузы, немного отрезвев.

— Ай, удушишь же! Будем надеяться, что не поправится.

Кате было стыдно, но она ничего не могла с собой поделать:

— Ага, будем.

Вечером, когда Катя приползла — другого слова у нее не было, — домой с внеплановой репетиции, Коля улучил момент и сказал тихо:

— Слушай, ты еще долго собираешься молчать? Дядя Валера и тетя Лена тебя не простят, если узнают о том, что их дочь сыграла главную роль в новом мюзикле, из газет.

Катя тяжело вздохнула. Она собиралась рассказать родителям, правда, вот буквально сегодня или завтра. Но это было до того, как она узнала, что будет играть в премьерном спектакле. За неделю она успела бы пережить их реакцию, какой бы она ни была, но устраивать себе эмоциональную встряску накануне выступления?

— Я не знаю, — закрыв лицо руками, глухо сказала Катя.

— Вы ужинать-то идете? — спросила в этот момент Елена Александровна, заглянув в комнату. — Стынет же все.

— Да, мам, мы сейчас, — ответила Катя и добавила, решившись: — Мне надо кое-что рассказать вам с папой.

Скандал, конечно, был грандиозный. В первую очередь из-за того, что Катя не доверяла родителям. Как она могла столько времени скрывать такое? Что родители ей сделали, что она им ничего не рассказала? Неужели она о них так плохо думает?

Катя отговорилась тем, что хотела сделать им сюрприз, и, хоть они ей и не поверили, но сделали вид, что она сказала правду, чтобы не было так обидно.

И, как Катя и предполагала, отец распереживался из-за того, что она разрушила свою карьеру экономиста.

— Хорошо, тебе повезло, что Андрей Павлович у тебя такой понимающий, но так даже он не будет долго терпеть твои бесконечные отлучки! Как ты дальше работать-то собираешься? Что, красный диплом коту под хвост, да?

— Ну что ты несешь, Валера? — вступилась вдруг за Катю мама. — В театре она теперь будет работать, только и всего. Ох, Катенька, какая же ты у нас молодец! — Она обняла дочь и погладила ее по голове, совсем как в детстве. — Я, помню, еще в юности в этот театр на «Летучую мышь» и «Мистера Икс» раз по десять ходила, а теперь моя Катя будет выступать на той же сцене. Ну просто не верится!

— Это точно, не верится, — проворчал Валерий Сергеевич. — А ты! Ты все знал и не сказал, — наставил он палец на Колю. — За что мы тебя борщами да пирогами кормим, перебежчика такого? Мать, доставай бутылку, надо это дело обмыть.

Буря миновала.

Спать Катя легла с тяжелой головой, но с легким сердцем.

* * *

Закрытый показ прошел как в тумане. Катя, как ни старалась, не смогла настроить себя на то, что он тоже очень важен, и все представление ей казалось, что она просто на генеральном прогоне.

Ей повезло с партнерами. Как ни странно, но лучшая химия на сцене у нее получалось не с Джекилом Ильи, а как раз с Джекилом Ярослава. Поначалу Ярослав неприятно напомнил Кате Романа Малиновского. Не внешностью — характером, но она быстро поняла, что в его вечных шутках и смехе не было ни капли издевки или сарказма. Он был балагуром, шутником, шальным любителем гор и дайвинга и при этом чутким отзывчивым человеком. В спектакле Эмма целовалась с Джекилом, и из всех трех актеров, игравших эту роль, с Ярославом Кате было проще всего. С Ильей — немного неловко, как если бы она целовалась с Колькой, а с Даниилом Зарецким... ну, тоже неловко, но по другой причине. Даже понарошку, даже будучи совершенно и вполне взаимно незаинтересованным в Кате в романтическом плане, он целовался так, что в животе разливалось приятное тепло и хотелось теснее к нему прижаться. Вот не зря говорят, что если человек талантлив, то талантлив во всем.

Так или иначе, легче всего Кате работалось именно с первым составом, и на предпоказе она показала все, на что была способна.

После окончания спектакля поздравления коллег и режиссеров почти не отложились у Кати в памяти. Она ужасно устала, в основном из-за переживаний, и больше всего хотела поехать домой и проспать целую вечность.

— А от Марины что-нибудь слышно? — спросила она у Степанова.

— Болеет, ангина за ночь не вылечивается. Ты как, готова к завтрашнему дню?

— Да, — соврала Катя.

— Отлично. Просто сделай все так же, как сегодня. Только… хотя ладно, разбор полетов завтра. Так, товарищи, завтра не опаздывать, сегодня много не пить.

Ему ответил хор веселых голосов: «Так точно!»

— Вот видишь, все у тебя все получилось, а ты не верила, — сказал Илья, подвозя Катю домой.

— Все благодаря тебе, — ответила Катя и осторожно чмокнула его в щеку.

— И это тоже, — довольно улыбнулся Илья.

* * *

Андрею не спалось, и потому на работе он появился как никогда рано. Приехавшая накануне Надежда Ткачук, была все такой же красивой и умной, но почему-то он даже не попытался, в отличие от нее самой, перевести их отношения в неделовую плоскость. Просто отвез ее в гостиницу (воспоминание о ночи с Катей, проведенной в похожей гостинице, кольнуло сердце), быстро попрощался и поехал к себе, где полночи проворочался без сна.

Катя тоже плохо спала от волнения, и перед началом репетиции решила заехать в «Зималетто», доделать кое-какие дела. Рутина ее успокаивала и должна была отвлечь от мандража.

— Катя? Уф, ты меня напугала. — Они едва не врезались друг в друга в коридоре. Каждый не ожидал встретить кого-то в такой час. — Хорошо, что ты здесь, — продолжил Андрей. — Я еще вчера хотел познакомить тебя с нашим киевским партнером, но Зорькин сказал, что тебя эти два дня не будет на работе. Хорошо, что он ошибся, потому что Надежда завтра улетает, и…

— Я ухожу через час, — перебила его Катя.

— Надежда собиралась приехать к двенадцати, пожалуйста, дождись ее. Она очень хотела с тобой встретиться.

— Я не могу, Андрей. Правда, не могу. — Она еще немного спотыкалась на его имени, даже за несколько месяцев она не привыкла звать его просто «Андрей».

Он пригляделся к ней и, увидев ее бледность, нахмуренные брови и тусклый взгляд, спросил неловко:

— У тебя все в порядке? Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Нет, но все равно спасибо. Я просто… — Катя не собиралась говорить ничего такого, оно само вырвалось, но теперь ей не хотелось выкручиваться, и она призналась: — Просто сегодня у меня важное дело, и я боюсь, что не справлюсь. У меня нет опыта, и я страшно трясусь.

— Опыта в штурме футбольного клуба у тебя тоже не было, — широко улыбнулся Андрей. — И в спасении шефа от жаждущих его крови трансвеститов. Но ты справилась на «ура».

Катя прыснула, вспомнив свой героический забег через футбольное поле, и внезапно успокоилась.

— Спасибо.

Дотронувшись до руки Андрея, Катя легонько сжала ее, на секунду прислонилась лбом к его плечу и быстро пошла к себе. У нее появилось чувство, что все будет хорошо.

* * *

Александр считался среди своих знакомых заядлым театралом. Он действительно любил театр, но не так страстно, как все думали. Вот его шеф с женой (в основном жена) были настоящими фанатами театра, и Александр вынужден был ходить даже на те спектакли, которые ему не нравились, — чего не сделаешь ради карьеры и хорошего отношения начальства?

Поэтому когда шеф поделился с ним тем, что идет с женой на мюзикл на следующей неделе («Соня хотела попасть на премьеру, но день рождения сестры все-таки важнее, не прилетать же из Милана на один день ради спектакля»), Александр понял, что должен попасть на премьеру. Достать билеты на приличные места оказалось неожиданно сложно — кто, ну кто смотрит эту музыкальную чушь? — и чтобы не мучиться одному, он пригласил с собой Киру. Может, хоть она немного развеется. Кира не уходила из «Зималетто» только потому, что еще надеялась вернуть Жданова, но в последнее время стала наконец понимать, что это бесполезно.

В фойе толпился оживленный народ, преимущественно женщины разных возрастов. Пройдя мимо очередной стайки щебечущих девчонок, Александр поморщился и отправился за шампанским, а Кира, неохотно согласившаяся составить ему компанию, — чистить перышки.

— Ты!

— И тебе здравствуй, — кисло сказал Жданов, с которым Александр столкнулся у буфетной стойки.

Они могли бы много чего сказать друг другу и пару месяцев назад непременно так и сделали бы. Но после последнего Совета акционеров, на котором стало окончательно ясно, что компания вышла из кризиса, их взаимная ненависть затухла, словно у нее разрядилась батарея. Они молча отвернулись друг от друга, делая вид, что вообще незнакомы. Возможно, Александр и затеял бы очередную ссору, но не стал из-за Киры. Однако молча он стоял недолго.

— Здесь что, корпоратив «Зималетто», о котором я не знаю?

* * *

После утренней встречи Андрей никак не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться, постоянно думая о Кате. Все лето он старался убедить себя, что чувствует к ней лишь уважение. Получалось плохо. Каждый раз, когда Андрей на нее смотрел, он испытывал чувство вины, уменьшавшееся с каждым днем, влечение, которое изо всех сил старался подавить, и гордость, смешанную с нежностью. После того рокового Совета акционеров, когда стала известна правда о положении «Зималетто», Андрей несколько недель находился в раздрае, а потом вдруг осознал, что влюблен в Катю. Осознал — и тут же загнал это откровение в самые дальние уголки памяти. После того, что он сделал, Андрей не имел права даже думать о том, чтобы намекнуть Кате о своих чувствах. Да и бессмысленно это было — она его простила, но никогда не захочет быть с ним, это очевидно.

И только ему начало казаться, что он вот-вот начнет двигаться дальше и забудет Катю, она снова разбередила ему душу. На мгновение он позволил себе поверить в иллюзию, будто никогда не предавал Катю, и они все это время были по-настоящему вместе — держались за руки, обнимались в коридорах компании, обедали вдвоем и ходили на всякие мероприятия. А потом Катя ушла, и иллюзия развеялась, но Андрей весь день не переставал думать об этом, что отравило все его общение с Надеждой. Встреча с Воропаевым в театре окончательно испортила ему настроение. (Хотя нет, на самом деле настроение ему испортило воспоминание о том, как он отказался как-то пойти с Катей в театр, тоже на мюзикл. Интересно, как бы все обернулось, согласись он тогда?)

— Здесь что, корпоратив «Зималетто», о котором я не знаю?

— Что? — Андрей удивленно посмотрел на Александра, проследил за его взглядом и увидел Зорькина.

Сердце тяжело бухнуло в груди: неужели Катя тоже здесь? Рядом с Зорькиным ее не было, но это ничего не значило. Зорькин заметил и Андрея, и Воропаева, кивнул им, но не подошел, встал в конец очереди.

Взяв шампанское, Андрей вернулся к Надежде, не переставая искоса следить за Зорькиным. Тот взял три бокала шампанского — значит, если Катя и с ним, то они здесь с друзьями. Андрей слегка содрогнулся, представив Женсовет в театре, и приказал себе не думать о плохом.

* * *

К счастью, их с Воропаевым места оказались в разных концах зала. Дождавшись, когда погаснет свет, Андрей приготовился поспать, но оказалось, что дремать на мюзикле под музыку и пение проблематичнее, чем на обычном спектакле или в кино. Они с Надеждой сидели в пятом ряду, откуда было хорошо видно лица актеров, но Андрей не слишком интересовался происходящем на сцене, пока не заметил смутно знакомое лицо. В этом не было ничего удивительного, на вечеринках и показах он с кем только не знакомился, и поэтому не сразу понял, что белобрысый хлыщ, стоявший прямо напротив него, — тот самый Михаил Борщов, которого он видел с Катей в «Ришелье». Вот теперь спектакль стал ему интересен. Он даже попытался вспомнить, что творилось на сцене предыдущие пятнадцать минут. Там были какие-то психи, в смысле, как бы пациенты дурдома, мельтешившие перед глазами, и доктор Джекил, главный герой, который пытался их вылечить. Потом Джекил хотел добиться чего-то — Андрей не вникал, чего именно, — от начальства, но не добился. Потом что-то пел и танцевал хор, а потом появился Борщов и спел что-то про помолвку.

Вслушиваясь, что говорили актеры — дородная дама обвиняла немолодого мужчину в том, что тот сошел с ума, раз позволяет брак дочери с ненормальным, очевидно, с этим самым Джекилом, — Андрей не заметил актрису, стоявшую наверху. Он обратил на нее внимание, только когда услышал знакомый голос и, вздрогнув, увидел, как девушка в сине-бирюзовом платье спускается на сцену по винтовой лестнице, разговаривая на ходу с дородной дамой.

Сначала Андрей решил, что сошел с ума. Он подался вперед, вглядываясь в актрису, но мираж никак не желал рассеиваться. Нет, Андрею не показалось, на сцене действительно была Катя. Это было странно, невозможно, нереально, но тем не менее, это была она. Его Катя, еще утром подписывавшая финансовые документы «Зималетто», играла в мюзикле. С ума сойти! Может, ему все это снится? Но нет, все было наяву.

Когда Андрей пришел в себя, Катя уже пела о том, что сама может решать, за кого ей выходить замуж. Он жадно следил за каждым ее жестом и, не дыша, вслушивался в каждое слово. Она была великолепна! Возможно, даже наверняка, он был субъективен, но у Кати был чистый сильный голос и она выглядела по-настоящему влюбленной в своего «жениха», высокого, темноволосого, мускулистого актера. Смешно, но Андрей испытал укол ревности, когда она стала целоваться с Джекилом, и позавидовал, когда они надели друг другу кольца. (Не успел Андрей удивиться немного странной свадьбе, как выяснилось, что это помолвка).

В отсутствие на сцене Кати Андрею волей неволей пришлось следить за сюжетом: после помолвки Джекил, тоже отлично певший, пошел в кабак, познакомился там с проституткой (нет, такой жених нам не нужен), и его озарила «гениальная» мысль испытать свое лекарство для уничтожения зла в человеке на самом себе. Эксперимент не удался, — или удался, это как посмотреть, — и Джекил начал превращаться в неотягощенного моралью и добротой мистера Хайда, тоже полюбившего наведываться в тот же кабак к той же проститутке. Потом Хайд пошел вразнос и начал убивать тех начальников Джекила, которые отказали ему в самом начале. Джекил заперся в лаборатории, пытаясь разработать противоядие. Катя, то есть невеста, приходила к нему дважды, и ее пение казалось Андрею совершенным: чистое, эмоциональное, _правильное_. Ее героиню было жаль, потому что ее любимый жених отдалялся от нее, и она не знала, чего от него ждать, а зрителям было понятно, что ничем хорошим эта история не кончится. Так и случилось. У Андрея перехватило дыхание, когда Катя стояла на сцене прямо перед ним в белом корсете и юбке, и свет прожектора играл на ее обнаженных плечах и убранных в затейливую прическу волосах, — в этот момент она была ослепительно прекрасна. И когда она пела, что может простить за любовь, он не мог не подумать о них двоих: может, его Катя простила тоже за любовь, точнее, ради нее?

Джекила, превратившегося в Хайда прямо на свадьбе, убил лучший друг, Катя закрыла ему глаза, рыдая над его телом, и занавес вдруг закрылся. Как, и это все? Андрею хотелось слушать Катю еще и еще.

Он был первым, кто вскочил на ноги и закричал «браво», когда занавес снова открылся, не обращая внимания на Надежду, которая весь спектакль раздражала его своими комментариями и вопросами, и хотела уйти уже с антракта. Бешено аплодируя — и плевать, как он в этот момент выглядел, — Андрей вдруг понял, что он непременно признается Кате в любви и попробует завоевать ее сердце. Может, ему это удастся, а может, она скажет, что видеть его не желает, но он все равно попытается.

* * *

— Не может быть, — почти в полный голос произнес Александр, увидев Пушкареву, чем заслужил недовольные взгляды соседей.

— Это что, Пушкарева? — потрясенным шепотом спросила Кира.

— Наверняка кто-то похожий, — решил Александр, даже не заглядывавший в купленную программку.

Однако по ходу спектакля стало ясно, что если это не Пушкарева, то ее сестра-близнец, которой у нее не было.

— Саша, я пошла отсюда, — натянуто сказала Кира, едва начался антракт.

Он не стал ее отговаривать, и сам не остался.

— Андрей живет своей жизнью, — отстраненно произнесла Кира, когда они шли к машине. — Пушкарева, оказывается, подрабатывает актрисой — бред какой-то, но голос у нее есть, не поспоришь. А я зачем-то продолжаю мучиться в «Зималетто».

— Так не мучайся, — пожал плечами Александр.

— И не буду, — решила Кира.

* * *

За день Катя испытала, казалось, весь возможный спектр человеческих эмоций и состояний. Она испытывала эйфорию, усталость, блаженное спокойствие и радостное возбуждение, отчаяние из-за глупой ошибки на репетиции, страх провала и предвкушение от скорого начала спектакля. Она так волновалась, что ее даже подташнивало. Пояс юбки тер, из прически выбивался локон, клипсы в ушах неприятно давили.

Однако за секунду до начала она внезапно успокоилась и собралась, вспомнив свою утреннюю уверенность в том, что все будет хорошо.

— Конечно, будет, — сказал готовившийся к выходу Ярослав, и Катя поняла, что произнесла это вслух. — Мой ангел, — добавил он сценическим голосом свою реплику из спектакля, и Катя рассмеялась.

Да, все точно будет хорошо.

И уже потом, снова и снова выходя на поклоны и слушая гром аплодисментов, Катя осознала, что никогда в жизни она еще не была так счастлива, как в эту минуту. Ни ее красный диплом, ни первая влюбленность, ни ночь с Андреем не вызывали в ней такую бурю эмоций, как ее детская и, как совсем недавно казалось, неосуществимая мечта. Впервые почувствовала себя целой, и это стоило всех ее слез и переживаний. И было гораздо, гораздо лучше кареты из тыквы, хрустальной туфельки и прекрасного принца.

«Я не Золушка, я — Катя Пушкарева, и я этим горжусь».

**Эпилог**

_Год спустя, из переписки в соо magicalmusicals.diary.ru_

_Тема: «Джекил и Хайд»._

**TigerLily:** Вчера был просто шикарный «Джекил»! Я до сих пор не могу прийти в себя от восторга. Какой же Ярослав невероятно талантливый! […] Спасибо всем актерам, но ему — отдельно.

**Семен Семеныч:** Поддерживаю. Вчера все было идеально: и актеры все были в ударе, и с музыкой не налажали, и костюмы не подвели. Короче, блеск! Ярослав так атлетично превращался в Хайда, что я даже испугалась, что он себе что-нибудь сломает.

**Бешеная фанатка:** Не каркай! […].

**Бедная Лизетт:** Я вчера была второй раз на «Джекиле и Хайде» и даже в большем восторге, чем первый раз! […] Только я не поняла, Эмму, что, Катя Пушкарева играла? Я думала, мне показалось, но в программке она точно стояла. Я ее в прошлый раз в роли Люси видела…

**Семен Семеныч:** Ага, она. Она и Люси играет, и Эмму. Я когда увидела, что она будет Люси после ухода Камышовой, глазам не поверила. Катя — и вдруг Люси! Даже не смешно. Но она справилась, молодец.

**Silly** **,** **silly** **girl** **:** Да, у Кати обе роли хорошо выходят, я тоже не ожидала. У Лизы Семеновой Люси скорее коварная соблазнительница, а у Кати — такая игривая кошечка.

**Синяя будка:** […] Вот, кстати, мне вчера Эмму было даже жальче, чем Джекила, так она по нему натурально убивалась.

**Бешеная фанатка:** И не говори. Наверное, знала, что ей красные розы вместо белых подарят, вот и убивалась.

**Бедная Лизетт:** А что, Пушкарева не любит красные розы? Надо запомнить.

**Бешеная фанатка:** Понятия не имею, просто раньше ей всегда белые дарили.

**Silly, silly girl:** Специально?

**Бешеная фанатка:** Не знаю, но я на нее до этого три раза попадала, и ей всегда дарили огромный букет белых роз.

**Семен Семеныч:** Точно, я ее два раза видела и тоже цветы запомнила, потому что позавидовала такой красотище. Руки отвалятся такой букет держать. Жалко даже, что зрителям не разрешают самим цветы дарить, так хотелось посмотреть, что это за поклонник.

**Всезнайка:** А вот я вчера была на служебке, взяла автограф у Лизы и Кати, и я так подозреваю, что красные розы связаны с милым колечком у нее на безымянном пальчике правой руки. Она вся сияла.

**Бешеная фанатка:** Серьезно? Ух ты, ну здорово! Счастья Кате побольше и мужа хорошего, как Джекил, только без Хайда.

**Silly, silly girl:** Может, у нее кольцо со сцены помолвки осталось?

**Всезнайка:** Не, не похоже было.

**Семен Семеныч:** «А кто у нас муж?» (с) неизвестно?

**Бедная Лизетт:** Они с Ярославом так нежно друг на друга смотрели, и вообще они красивая пара.

**Всезнайка:** Он вчера один уехал, так что не он.

**Синяя будка:** Кажется, кто-то когда-то выкладывал фотографии Кати и Миши Борщова, на которых они вместе где-то отдыхали.

**Всезнайка:** Ну и что, не факт, с Ильей тоже такие фотографии были, а они дружат с детства, как потом выяснилось.

**Silly, silly girl:** Да какая разница, захочет — расскажет, особенно если спросить. Всезнайка, ты не спрашивала? Главное, чтобы она счастлива была.

**Всезнайка:** Не спрашивала, неудобно было. Да, я ей тоже счастья желаю, а заодно удачи в «Графе Монте-Кристо» — я вчера читала, что ее утвердили на главную роль. Ярослав и Даниил там тоже будут.

**Бедная Лизетт:** А что за «Граф»?

**Синяя будка:** Это новый мюзикл, подробнее можно почитать здесь…

 

 

[1] _Кто верен чувству…_  — Р. Бернс. «Послание юному другу» (пер. Е. Фельдмана).


End file.
